The Thornton Family
by HeartieGal14
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are married and have a little girl named Lillian, and twins named Louis and Louisa. What kind of surprises are in store for this happy family? We shall all see!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi, my name is Mary Martha. I have never made a Fan Fiction account before; I just read fan fictions as a "guest". This is my first chapter I have ever written before for anything, and the idea just suddenly popped into my head for this chapter. I would like to write more, but I want to know, should I continue this and make a few more chapters? Thank you so much if you could let me know! R&R!

_~Mary Martha_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Nestled in the hills surrounding Coal Valley, there was a house almost hidden amongst the trees. A little girl was swinging on a swing right outside the home's kitchen window, and smoke was rising in small wisps out of the chimney. Inside the kitchen, Elizabeth Thornton was watching her biscuits in the oven, hoping they would come out right this time.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy's coming!" Lillian, the little girl, exclaimed as she saw Jack Thornton riding up the hill.

Elizabeth went outside and Lillian gently jumped off of the swing. Jack got off of his horse, and opened his arms for the little girl to run into.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed once again.

"Hi, Lily." Jack said with a smile. He lifted her up into his strong arms and went over to Elizabeth.

"Good evening my sweet Elizabeth." He said as he reached out for his sweet Elizabeth's hand and kissed it.

Lillian giggled; she thought it was so sweet how her Daddy was nice to her Momma.

Elizabeth gave a shy smile and commented, "Oh, Jack I better get back inside, I don't want my biscuits to burn, because this time I think I might actually make the biscuits be not burnt!"

Jack chuckled and let go of her hand, "Alright, you go do that. I am going to talk to this young lady here." He grinned with a look at Lillian.

"Okay, oh and Dinner is almost ready." Elizabeth commented with a smile as she went back inside.

"Did you have fun helping Abigail today at the Cafe?"  
"Oh yes, she gave me a cookie. It was good!"

"You know when you start going to school in the fall that you won't be helping Abigail as much, right?"

"Yes Daddy! I wanna learn with Momma." She grinned.

"Good girl. Now listen, I need you to ask Abigail something for me."

"What Daddy?"

"Will you ask Abigail to make a special meal just for me and Momma tomorrow night?"

"Yes Daddy! I can help her! Why though?" she asked with happiness in her eyes.

"It's four years after your Momma and I got married and we are going to celebrate it." Jack replied. He continued, "Can you keep it a secret from Momma?".

"Uh-huh!" Lilian said proudly, because she got to keep a secret.

"Come on you two, dinner's ready!" Elizabeth called out the kitchen window.

"We're coming!" Jack replied.

As Jack carried Lillian towards the kitchen door, he reminded her to be quiet with a motion of his finger to his lips. She understood and nodded yes with her head.

Elizabeth stood by the dining room table, and had a grin of accomplishment on her face.

"Look! The biscuits finally came out right! I hope they taste as good as they look!" Elizabeth chuckled.

Jack put Lillian in her chair as she gave a clap for her Momma. Jack hung his hat on the coat rack and sat down, exchanging a look with Lillian. Lillian giggled and Jack gave a sly smile.

"Okay you two, do you know something I don't know?" Elizabeth questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

Lillian just gave another giggle, and Jack looked at Elizabeth and replied, "Of course not!" with a smile that showed he was hiding a secret.

"Okay, whatever you say." Elizabeth sighed as she suspected something was going on. She sat down and joined her family for the dinner prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Later that evening, Jack was sketching a picture. He was making sure this was perfect. Then, he heard Lillian and Elizabeth walking down the hall. He quickly closed his sketch book, and waited for his two favorite girls to come in.

"Daddy!" Lillian giggled.

"Hi there Lily." He said lifting her onto his lap.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Uh-huh! I want you and Momma to tell me a story."

"Together?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uh-huh!"

Lillian put her arms around Jack so he could carry her to bed.

"Here we go." Said Jack playfully as he stood up and started walking with Lillian in his arms.

Lillian giggled, and Elizabeth looked at them, she was glad she got to know Jack, her man in red serge.

"Well Lily, what story do you want?"

"I want to know all about when you and Momma's first time together."

"Our first date?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"Uh-huh!" Lillian replied gleefully.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other lovingly, and entered Lillian's room and sat on the bed. Jack set Lillian in between Elizabeth and him.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, wondering who would talk first, and Lillian looked up at both of them.

Elizabeth started, "Well one day, your Daddy said he was going to take me out to dinner, and I thought I was just going to the saloon to eat. He surprised me with a meal at Abigail's Cafe, and a few of my students served us. The place was beautiful."

"And your Mother was beautiful, too."

"Oh Jack…" said Elizabeth blushing.

"What else happened?" asked Lillian as she wondered what would happen next.

"Well, we danced; I never knew your Mother was such a good dancer."

Elizabeth continued blushing, flattered with all the compliments.

"I never wanted the night to end, it was magical. It felt like we were the only two people in Coal Valley at the time." Jack continued.

"Wow Daddy it sounds like you and Momma had fun."

"We did…" said Elizabeth placing her hand on Jack's hand.

"You know the picture in our bedroom of Momma and me?" Jack asked as he looked lovingly into Elizabeth's eyes once again.

"Uh-huh. What about it, Daddy?"

"Your Daddy sketched it for me and gave it to me when he told me that," Elizabeth was then interrupted.

"You're the one, you're the only one." Jack said with meaning.

"Aww" Lillian said with delight.

Jack pushed a curl of hair out of Elizabeth's face and looked at her with love and care. Elizabeth blushed; she was being flattered once again.

"I am glad you found Momma, Daddy." Lillian grinned.

"Me too Lily, me too." Jack smiled. "And it's time for you to get to bed."

"Alright Daddy." Lillian disappointingly replied.

"Remember, you have a big day tomorrow with Abigail." Daddy winked.

"Oh ya!" Lillian giggled.

"I still do not know what you two are up to."

"You'll soon find out." Jack winked. He then lifted Lillian into his arms again as Elizabeth uncovered the covers so Lillian could go to sleep.

"And into the bed goes my little Lily!" Jack playfully said.

Lillian giggled, and Elizabeth put Violet, Lillian's doll, into her arms.

"Goodnight Lily. See you in the morning." Elizabeth sweetly said as she kissed Lillian's cheek.

"Night Momma." She said as she returned the kiss to Elizabeth's cheek.

"Goodnight my little Princess." Daddy happily added as he gave Lillian a kiss on the cheek also.

"Night Daddy." Said Lillian with a giggle as she kissed Daddy back.

Jack carefully blew out the candle by the bed, and they slowly left the room. Elizabeth slowly shut the door behind them, and Jack put his arm around Elizabeth as they walked down the hall, to go to sleep.

"Jack, have I ever told you that you are a really good Daddy to Lillian?"

"Yes almost every night since she was born." Commented Jack with a small laugh.

"Well I told you again. But tell me, what is it you have planned?" she asked as they stopped in front of their bedroom.

"Well, if I tell you then it would not be a surprise, would it?"

"Mmm I suppose not." Elizabeth playfully replied.

Jack was excited for the next day, he could not wait to surprise sweet Elizabeth, and their little girl was going to help, he was so proud.

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you "**HeartieGirl**","**CherylinBoston**","**ng22**","**angelstreets**","**Guest**", "**JackandElizabeth**", and "**judy**" for reviewing! I appreciate the positive comments! I do want to keep going, and I hope to do this for a while longer. I have a few exciting ideas. I will update every Thursday and Mondays for sure, and I might surprise you all with an extra day here and there ;) but Thursday and Mondays are for sure :). PM me questions or ideas and thanks again to my first reviewers and followers! Oh! And I started writing chapter 3 ;)**

**~Mary Martha~**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 (over 1000 words!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

The next morning, Elizabeth was sleeping in, but Jack had been up for quite some time. He got Lillian all dressed and ready for the day in a periwinkle colored dress. Jack used a blue ribbon to tie her hair back. He had to go to work as a Mountie that day, so he was in his red serge, all ready for the day. Jack checked again on his biscuits he was making for breakfast, he wanted them just right.

In Elizabeth's dream, she was walking in the woods with Jack, when she suddenly smelled biscuits.

"Wait, biscuits in the woods?" she thought.

Elizabeth woke up, and looked beside her. Jack wasn't there, so she thought, "He must have wanted to make me breakfast. ". A smile grew upon her face. She went and got dressed for the day.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I were to wear one of my new dresses if Jack were to notice." She pondered aloud.

Elizabeth put on her new carnation pink colored dresses and fixed her hair into a bun, and she left some hair out of the bun. She then took one final look of herself in the mirror, and walked out of their bedroom and slowly waked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Momma!" Lillian happily smiled as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Good morning sweet heart." Elizabeth smiled.

"Happy Anniversary!" Jack and Elizabeth said at the same time to each other.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a hug.

"You look beautiful in your new dress." Jack commented.

"Well thank you." Elizabeth blushed.

"But you look beautiful all the time." Jack added.

Elizabeth giggled, and then they shared a small kiss.

"Aww!" Lillian delightfully said.

Elizabeth sat down and put Lillian onto her lap.

"So, Jack, what made you want to make me breakfast?"

"Well, since it is our Anniversary, I felt it was my turn to make you breakfast, and it's your favorite! "

"Aww how sweet of you, Jack. Isn't Daddy sweet, Lillian?"

"Uh-huh!" Lillian beamed.

Jack took out his warm golden biscuits out of the oven.

"Jack they smell amazing, as usual!" Elizabeth said.

"Only the best for my Elizabeth." Jack replied.

He put three plates out on the table, and a biscuit on each one. He gave Lillian a glass of milk, and gave Elizabeth and himself some tea.

Elizabeth peeled apart her warm, flaky biscuit and took a bite.

"Jack, these are so good!"

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"Mmmm Daddy." Lillian said as her eyes lit up after she took a bite of biscuit.

After they ate their breakfast, they got ready to go to town.

"Are you ready to help Abigail with the surprise?" Daddy whispered to Lillian.

"Uh-huh." She quietly replied.

Jack was feeling in the mood for a small race.

"Elizabeth, do you want to…"Jack said.

"Want to do what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she put Lillian in front of her on her horse.

"Have a small race?" Jack inquired.

"Alright, but not too fast." Elizabeth winked.

"Yaaay a race." Lillian's eyes glowed with happiness.

Jack and Elizabeth lined up their horses.

"Ready?" jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Go!"

Jack got his horse to go into a gallop, and Elizabeth got into a fast trot.

"Yahoo!" Jack said as he sped ahead.

Elizabeth kept her arm around Lillian, so she wouldn't fall off, and laughed ,"We'll catch up soon Jack!"

Jack gave a grin, he felt like he was a young boy.

"Lillian, we are going to take a short cut. "Elizabeth said as she turned onto a side path. They quickly ended up in front of Jack.

"Ha ha." Elizabeth laughed playfully.

"Hey! No fair." Jack smiled as he tried to keep up.

As Elizabeth got closer to town, she slowed down a tad, so Jack could catch up to them.

When they reached town, the two horses came in at almost the same time.

"I won by a hoof." Jack joked.

"I say we both won." Elizabeth winked.

As Elizabeth tied her horse near the school, Jack put his horse over in front of the jail.

"I better get to work. I love you Elizabeth." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"And I love you, too." Elizabeth replied.

"Bye Daddy." Lillian smiled.

"Bye my little Lily." Jack replied as he bent down to give her a hug.

Jack went over to the jail house, and Elizabeth walked Lillian down to Abigail's Cafe for the day, like she always did.

"There's my little helper." Abigail said as Elizabeth entered the Cafe with Lillian.

"Hi Abigail!" Lillian smiled.

"Okay now you be good for Abigail, okay?"

"Alright Momma." Lillian replied as she put her little apron on.

Elizabeth left the cafe, waving to Lillian, and headed over to the school.

"Ah, good morning Lillian." greeted Bill from a table in the corner.

"Hi Mr. Bill." Lillian smiled.

"I had best be going, Abigail. I'll see you later."

Abigail went over to Bill, alright Bill. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left the cafe to go work with Jack.

When he left, Lillian asked, "Daddy asked me to ask you to make a special meal for him and Momma tonight."

"Oh right! It's their Anniversary." Abigail smiled. "Well, you can certainly help me and we will do our best to keep this a secret from Momma, okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Lillian agreed.

Meanwhile, at the school, Elizabeth walked into the classroom expecting no students to be there.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton. Happy Anniversary. "The students said in unison.

The students had made a few flowers and other decorations for their teacher. There was a big card on her desk, and a gift.

"Oh children, you didn't have to do this!"

"We wanted to, Mrs. Thornton." Rosaleen said.

"Just your smiling faces are one of the best gifts you could ever give me." Elizabeth added.

Elizabeth went to her desk, and opened the card. On the front there was a drawing of Coal Valley, and on the inside there was a beautiful flower and it said "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you children."Elizabeth said with happiness.

"Open the gift now." a few students said.

" We all put together the money for it." Rosaleen added.

As Elizabeth opened the package, she saw a new shawl.

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful."

"We wanted you to have the prettiest new shawl." A few children added.

"Thank you, and every time I wear it I will think of each and every one of you! But a gift is not necessary. Teaching is a blessing for me, especially teaching all of you. And speaking of teaching, it is time for the history test." She winked.

A few of the children hoped she would have forgotten that test, but they were still very happy that their teacher was pleased.

**Author's Note:**** Hi there Hearties! Thank you so much for the many reviewers! This is so awesome! You have no idea what it is like for me to have so many reviewers! I want to give a shout out to "**heartiethornton"** for the awesome idea! I will totally do that soon! Thank you "**BellaItaliana**" for welcoming me to the #Hearties club! So if anyone gets any ideas, feel free to let me know because I love writing! I will be posting a surprise chapter soon before Monday! So watch out! ;) Thanks for being so awesome!**

_**~Mary Martha**_

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter isn't very long! I wanted to post an extra chapter Saturday but I got too busy! Please forgive me! So I will post another chapter tomorrow (Tuesday- 6/24/14);). So I am sorry again, and please R&R! Thanks for all the reviews! 3**

_~Mary Martha_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Further into the school day, Elizabeth got a package delivered to her during lunch time. The package read, "To Mrs. Thornton". She smiled at the name, Mrs. Thornton; she still could not believe she was married to her "man in red serge".

She opened the package, and found a beautiful blue dress, with lace and beautiful ruffles.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

She found a note that read, "To my darling Elizabeth. This reminded me of your beautiful eyes. Happy Anniversary my sweet one! Love, Jack".

"I will have to thank Jack as soon as class is over," Elizabeth thought as her students came filing in after lunch for class.

Meanwhile, at the Cafe, Lillian was helping Abigail make biscuits and pick flowers, and make the place pretty for that evening for her Momma and Daddy.

"Abigail?"

"What sweetie?" Abigail asked as she sat down to take a break.

"What was it like for Momma and Daddy before I came?" Lillian asked as she climbed onto a chair next to Abigail.

"Well, your Momma never told your Daddy right away she was going to have you. She waited a while, and told me about it. I was very excited, and I watched over your Momma every day. When she told your Daddy, he was so happy, but then the Daddy mode turned on."  
"What does that mean Abigail?" Lillian asked with wonder.

"Well, that means he was constantly watching over Momma. He wanted to make sure you were safe, and that your Momma was taken care of when he couldn't watch over her."  
"He was so sweet!" Lillian smiled.

"Yes he was, and a few days before you came, your Daddy really was worried, he checked on your Momma constantly, but when you finally came, your Momma and Daddy were so happy. Your Daddy took a few days off work, and spent time with you so Momma could rest a little. You were so cute! And your Momma didn't have any school in the summer, so she was able to rest up, also."

"Wow, all that happened?"

"Mmmhmm, and Daddy gave you the name Lillian, and your Momma gave you the middle name, Grace." Abigail smiled.

"Wow, and I'm special, right?"

"Yes you are sweetie!" Abigail said as she gave Lillian a hug.

"We better get back to work!"

"Haha, you are right sweetie. Let's go!" Abigail laughed.

A little while later, Elizabeth let her students leave the school house for the day. She carried her package outside, and there was Jack, waiting to go pick up Lillian, and go home earlier than usual with his family.

"Oh Jack thank you so much." Elizabeth said as she walked over towards Jack.

"Anything for you, sweet Elizabeth." Jack said as he put an arm around her.

The wind blew through her hair and she gently bit her lip. Jack leaned in and gave her a kiss. While they kissed, Abigail was walking up with Lillian so they would not have to stop at the cafe.

"Awww!" Lillian giggled.

"Hi there Princess. Hello Abigail." Jack said after the kiss was done.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Abigail, how nice to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she went over to give her friend a hug.

"Is everything ready at the Cafe?" Jack whispered to Lillian as Elizabeth and Abigail hugged.

"Yes, Daddy." Lillian winked.

"Wonderful." replied Jack.

"Jack, we had best be going, I have to cook dinner." Elizabeth said.

"Okay Elizabeth." He replied as he lifted Lillian onto his horse.

"Good day Abigail."

"Happy Anniversary, also." Abigail added.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth and Jack replied.

Then, they rode off. After a while, Lillian went off to play with her doll, and Jack and Elizabeth were talking.

"What would you like for dinner, dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't we take a walk into town, and you can wear that new dress of yours?" Jack questioned.

"But what about Dinner?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, we can wait a little longer." Jack added.

"Oh alright Jack." She said as she went to get dressed.

"This is going perfectly." Jack thought, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

When Elizabeth came back, she fixed herself up, just like Jack asked.

"My you look beautiful." Jack commented.

"Thank you, Jack. I still have no idea why I am getting all dressed up for a walk." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, you'll soon find out. Lillian! Time to go!" Jack said.

"Coming Daddy!" replied Lillian as she came out of her room.

Elizabeth put on her new shawl, because in the evenings it did get a little chilly sometimes. Daddy helped Lillian put her white shawl on, and, they left the house.

After walking a ways, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack, isn't that Bill on that horse pulling the buggy?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Why yes, I believe it is. Hello Bill."

"Hello Jack, Elizabeth, and Lillian. I shall now take you all to your next destination." Bill smiled.

"Our next destination? I thought we were just out for a walk?"

"This is not just any trip to town, Mrs. Thornton." Bill winked.

"Okay…" Elizabeth replied with wonder.

Jack helped Elizabeth and Lillian get into the buggy. He got in, and put Lillian between him and Elizabeth.

"We're ready Mr. Bill!" Lillian exclaimed with happiness.

Bill turned the buggy around and led them into town.

"Jack, is the surprise you two have been keeping a secret from me, going to occur soon?"

"Elizabeth, just wait and see." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"Awww!" Lillian giggled.

As they rode into town, Elizabeth kept trying to think of what this surprise was.

"We're here." Bill said as the buggy slowed down to a stop.

"Thank you, Bill." Jack said as he got out to help Elizabeth and Lillian get out.

Abigail walked over, and picked up Lillian into her arms.

"Lillian, I need your help in the garden, a few of my flowers need watering. Want to help?"

Jack knew this was his cue to be able to surprise Elizabeth with the Cafe.

"Alright, but be careful, Lillian." Elizabeth replied.

"I will, Momma!" Lillian replied with a smile.

As Abigail carried Lillian away, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and slowly led her towards the Cafe.

"Jack, Why are we going to the Cafe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, your surprise is there." Jack winked.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked, finally glad that she is going to find out the surprise.

"Yes," Jack replied as he opened the Cafe door," right now."

The room was lit with the glow of soft candles, and a table was set with flowers and was set for two.

"Jack, is this all for me?" Elizabeth said in ah.

"Yes, it is, and we are both going to share it together." Jack said putting her hand in his.

"Aww, this is so sweet, Jack."

"Happy Anniversary, sweet Elizabeth."

"Happy Anniversary, Jack." She replied.

He led her to their table, and helped her to sit down.

"And now, for you two to have dinner." Abigail added as she walked in with a beautiful dinner.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I am so so so so sorry! These past few days have been rough! We thought it was time for my Sister-in-law's baby to come, but it was a false alarm the other day. We are still waiting as patiently as we can! And it has just been really busy. I am so sorry Hearties! I am trying to post two chapters today (because I need to make up for a lot of chapters I have promised) and I am **going to try to do one tomorrow too (6/28/14).** I'm so sorry Hearties! :'(

_~Mary Martha_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

After they had a delicious dinner cooked by Abigail, Jack handed a package to Elizabeth.

"What's this Jack? You have done so much for me already." Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Well, this is something I made for you."

"Hmm I wonder it could be." Elizabeth commented as she opened the package.

Inside, there was the sketch of Lillian Jack was working on the other night.

"Jack, she's beautiful!" Elizabeth said.

"Just like her Momma." Jack added.

"Awww, Jack. Thank you."

"Anything for my sweet Elizabeth. Shall we dance?" Jack asked as the music slowly came on.

"Of course." Elizabeth added, happy to dance with Jack.

Jack took her hand and led her to a cleared spot in the Cafe, where he twirled her around and started to dance with her.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes my sweet Elizabeth?" Jack questioned.

"We haven't had an evening like this for a while have we?"

"Well, the last time we danced alone was back at Christmas Eve."

As they continued to dance, Abigail was playing quietly upstairs with Lillian.

"Abigail?" Lillian asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is it okay to tell Violet secrets?" Lillian questioned.

"Well of course it is honey. A lot of little girls do that with their dollies."

"Will Violet tell anyone a secret?" Lillian asked with a shy smile.

"No, she won't. That's why a lot of girls your age tell their dollies to keep secrets for them, because the girls might not be ready to tell anyone else yet." Abigail replied, remembering when she used to tell her doll secrets.

"Okay, because Momma told me something, and I don't want anyone to know, because I promised. I have to tell someone already though." Lillian grinned.

"Okay sweetie, then you can tell Violet what your little something is." Abigail replied with a chuckle.

"Okay! Oh and don't worry, it's good news." Lillian smiled.

"Okay Lily." Abigail replied as she wondered what the secret is.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Jack and Elizabeth were slowly dancing to the music, taking in the beautiful music.

"Jack, we need to have a small talk."

"About what?" Jack wondered.

"Well Jack, I have some really good news for you." Elizabeth continued, taking a deep breath.

_**Author's Note:** _Aaaaand cliffhanger! But hopefully not for long! What do you think the secret is? I know, but I'm not telling *giggles*. Sorry, it's been busy here (Read chapter 5's AN for more info!) at my house! Thanks so much for reviewing and have a great day Hearties! Please R&R!

_~Mary Martha_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Jack was wondering what in the world this news could be.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Jack asked getting a little excited.

"Well..." Elizabeth started, but then Bill came through the door.

"I am sorry to intrude, but Jack, there has been another little accident at the mines."  
"How little?" Jack asked with worry.

"Well, Mr. Palmer wanted to finish his work in the mines, so he stayed behind a little extra time, and I heard him calling for help from inside the mines when I rode by checking on things."

"Oh no. Elizabeth, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jack said as he hurried out the door with Bill.

"Be careful, Jack." Elizabeth called out behind him.

As the two men rushed away, Elizabeth was a little disappointed, but she knew this was Jack's duty, to help Coal Valley.

"How is he hurt, Bill?" Jack asked as he got on Dreamer and headed towards the mines.

"I went in Jack, and it seems like his candle blew out while coming outside, and he slipped because he couldn't see anything. He hit his head on some sharp rocks. He said he bled a little, but it stopped after a few minutes." Bill said following behind him on his horse Spirit.

"Is his leg alright?" Jack asked as they continued their journey.

"That's why I need your help, he cannot stand on it very well, and I need your help to support him. I think it's a broken ankle." Bill added.

As soon as they got to the mine, they went in to immediately help Mr. Palmer.

Meanwhile, at the Cafe, Elizabeth was sitting at her table and drinking tea, hoping Jack would be alright.

Abigail came downstairs, because she didn't hear any more music, and didn't hear any more voices.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Abigail asked with care and concern.

"Well, Mr. Palmer must have fell or something in the mine, and Bill must have come back to get Jack to have him help him." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, Jack will be fine."

"I know it is Jack's duty to help anyone in Coal Valley…" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Just think of him as your man in red serge, and when he comes back, you two can continue doing whatever you were doing." Abigail winked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, how do you know Jack's my man in red serge?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"A certain sister of yours told me when you two first got married." Abigail called back.

Elizabeth chuckled, and waited for her man in red serge to come back.

A while later, Jack and Bill came into town with Mr. Palmer.

"We'll take you to the doctor's to have you checked." Bill said. He continued, "And Jack, a certain someone is waiting for you." Bill winked as he pointed to Elizabeth waiting in the doorway to the Cafe waiting for Jack.

Jack smiled, he was happy Elizabeth understood he had a duty to fulfill.

"We'll be fine Constable, go on and enjoy your Anniversary." Mr. Palmer added.

"Thanks." Jack smiled as he rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Jack! You're back!" Elizabeth smiled with happiness.

"I have to come back to you, I could never leave you." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Jack…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Now, what was that surprise you said you had to tell me?" Jack asked as he led Elizabeth back into the Cafe.

**Author's Note:** Hello Hearties! Looks like I got the chapter put up as promised! I added a little twist to the story. You thought you were going to find out the surprise, am I right? **;)** Well, you just have to wait until Monday then I suppose! My sister-in-law is doing fine; we're still patiently awaiting the day! And I am still a little busy, but from now on my spare time is set on writing! (These last few chapters have been a tad short… **sorry…**). Have an awesome weekend Hearties! _Please R&R!_

_~Mary Martha_

P.S. And also, I love the guesses and reviews made by **BellaItaliana93**, **ng22** ,**CherylinBoston** ,**angelstreets**, and **Gabby423**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

"Well, Jack…" Elizabeth started as they entered the Cafe.

"Shall we sit?"

"Yes, maybe we should."

They sat down, and jack hoped Elizabeth would speak up soon, and finally she did.

"Jack…." She began as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm?" Jack asked as he got comfortable by putting his head on her shoulder. Elizabeth kept making Jack comfortable; he was starting to forget about the surprise.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have another little one running around the house?"

"Mmhmm," Jack replied as he started closing his eyes, not really seriously thinking about Elizabeth's words.

"It won't be too long before we have another little one in our arms."

"Mmm yes of course." Jack said as he started falling asleep.

"Wait…is she saying what I think she's saying….?" Jack thought.

His eyes opened up like firecrackers and his head shot up.

"Wait, y-y-y-y-ou're…" Jack stuttered with excitement.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, and nodded her head with excitement, "Yes, Jack, yes!"

Jack stood up and offered his arms for Elizabeth. She stood up and they hugged.

Jack gently pulled away a little, and asked, "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No honey, you aren't. It's really true." Elizabeth smiled.

Jack pulled her back into the hug, and thought about the day he found out they were going to have Lillian. Elizabeth had told her students to draw a picture of her, Jack, and a baby. He remembers Gabe dropping them off to him at the Jailhouse, and said, "Congratulations." and left without another word. He remembered his expression when he saw a baby in each drawing, and how fast he ran over to the School and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. Jack remembered the tears of joy, and how many times he asked her over and over again if it was true.

Elizabeth was still hugging Jack when he stopped dreaming. He felt a few tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Does anyone else know?" Jack asked.

"Only Lillian and I knew about the baby, oh and the Doctor of course."

"So that's where you were after that one day of school, checking up on the baby." Jack smiled.

"I wanted to make sure again before I told you." Elizabeth grinned.

Jack gently drew Elizabeth into a kiss, a passionate kiss. It was the only way he could let Elizabeth know at all what he was thinking.

Jack knew that this would be another chapter in his life, and he was happy, truly happy.

**Author's Note: **_Hi Hearties! A lot of you guessed it right in the reviews, another family member is coming! ^.^ I thought long and hard how to present this out, and I finally found out how!_

_And also! Just in time! My niece was born yesterday (6/29/14)! I am officially an Aunt! Her name is Samantha, and guess what? Her middle name is Grace! ^.^ I am so happy to finally get to see her!_

_I will be updating again on Thursday! Please R&R! _

_~Mary Martha_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

The next day, Elizabeth walked into the Mercantile and ordered some yarn, she wanted to get pink, but then she was afraid it might be a boy. She didn't quite know what to do, so she ordered a variety of colors, so it wouldn't matter what gender the baby was.

"Ah you chose some nice colors there. Might I ask, what are you going to make with all this yarn? Something for the Constable?" Mr. Yost asked.

"Well, yes I am, and I am making something for Lillian and me, also." Elizabeth replied.

"Ah I see. "

"And someone else…" Elizabeth slowly added.

"Might I ask who? Or is that a surprise?"

Elizabeth looked down at herself, and then looked back up and replied quietly, "It's for our new baby when it arrives."

"Congratulations, Elizabeth. "

"Thank you, but don't tell anyone, just yet." Elizabeth blushed.

"Alright, I won't. But I'm happy for the three of you." Mr. Yost smiled.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly in return.

"You know, you aren't the only person who ordered yarn today." Mr. Yost continued as he looked over his orders.

"Really?"

"Yep, Abigail was here right when I opened up, and she ordered yarn. Is she going to help you?"

"She doesn't even know about the baby, but if she were to help that would be a help, because I'm not always good at knitting sometimes." She laughed.

"She ordered colors similar to your colors; maybe she's making something for Bill and herself."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth smiled. Then, Elizabeth continued her shopping.

Meanwhile, Abigail was helping Lillian put her hair in a bow. She had stayed the night at the Cafe so her Momma and Daddy could have a relaxing night.

"Abigail…?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What if I were to become a big sister someday?"

"Well, if you ever did, you would help take care of your new little brother or sister."

"Oh." Lillian looked a tad confused. She asked, "Why would I be called a big sister? I'm tiny."

Abigail gave a small chuckle and replied, "Well, you won't be tiny for long. Instead, we can call you an older sister, if you were to have a little brother or a sister."

"I like that better." Lillian smiled in return.

A few minutes later, Abigail headed downstairs to open her Cafe for the day. Bill was drinking some tea he made.

"Good morning Honey."

"Good morning." Abigail replied as she kissed Bill's cheek.

"Thanks," He smiled, and continued, "I don't want to cut it short, but if I want to be home early today to spend time with you, I have to get an early start on work."

"Alright sweetheart. Have a good day, and stop in for lunch."

"I won't forget lunch!" Bill winked.

Outside, Elizabeth was quietly talking to Jack about her and Abigail both ordering yarn.

"Maybe she's making something for Bill." Jack shrugged.

"Perhaps, and speaking of Bill, here he comes. I'll let you two get to work."

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's cheek goodbye.

"Come along Constable." Bill teased.

"Alright I'm coming. " Jack laughed as he walked towards the Jailhouse.

Jack went inside and sat down; he put his head in his hands and daydreamed about his new little one to come soon.

"Jack, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes it is, I was thinking about something." Jack said snapping out of his day dream.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bill asked, sitting down in a seat near Jack.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to become a Father again." Jack smiled still sort of day dreaming.

"Wait…Elizabeth is going to have another baby?" Bill asked in a small shock.

"Mmmhmmm, she told me last night."

"Well, that's great news Jack!" Bill said thinking of how lucky Jack is.

"Thanks, maybe someday you will be able to become a Father again." Jack added.

"I would love that Jack, you have no idea what that would mean to me." Bill replied softly thinking about his son he lost in the fire, along with his first wife.

"Now, we better get to work." Jack stated, still wishing he could think of his little baby some more.

The two men began work.

**Author's Note: **_Hi Hearties! How are you doing? I'm proud to present a new chapter! My niece is doing well, and thanks for all of the congratulations! On Saturday (July 5th) I will be posting a "surprise chapter". I call these "surprise chapters" because they are chapters posted on a day I don't usually post a chapter. If anyone gets any ideas, please feel free to PM me! Please R&R!_

_**~Mary Martha**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello Hearties! Surprise chapter time! Looks like Abigail's hiding something! Also, I want to thank Sabrina and Nicole for letting me borrow Jaclyn's name for this chapter! We will be partnering for a while since I am borrowing Jaclyn for the next several chapters! I will see you all Monday for another chapter! Please R&R!

**Answers to Questions in the Reviews:**

Yes, heartiethronton , Abigail and Bill are married I just never really mentioned it… ooops…

Hmm , CherylinBoston, I guess we'll see! *winks*

I would love to see something like this in Season 4 of "When Calls The Heart" , LisaNY!

**_~Mary Martha~_**

**Chapter 10**

A few days later, the shipments of yarn arrived in Coal Valley, and a special telegram arrived for Elizabeth and Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran quickly to the jailhouse. Lillian ran behind her, because she still didn't know what was going on.

"What Elizabeth?" Jack asked, happy for whatever Elizabeth was happy for.

"Oh Jack, Jaclyn is coming for a few weeks!"

"Jaclyn?" Lillian asked, excited her cousin was coming.

"Yes sweetheart." Jack smiled at his little girl.

"Yay!" Lillian joyfully replied.

"When's she coming honey?" Jack asked.

"She's coming on the next coach to Coal Valley." Elizabeth replied.

"That's in two days." Jack replied in wide eyes.

"I know! But it's exciting"

"I haven't seen her since Christmas, it'll be good to see her again." Jack replied.

Bill walked over, and waved to Lillian.

"Hi Mr. Bill!" Lillian smiled.

"Hi Lily, I need your help feeding my horse some carrots, want to help me?"

"Uh-huh!" Lillian agreed as Bill led her over to his horse so Elizabeth and Jack could talk.

"Let's go inside." Jack smiled.

"Alright." Elizabeth smiled.

"I know someone else who'll be happy that Jaclyn is coming back." Jack winked as he closed the door.

"Who, Jack?"

"Bradley."

"Of course he will, he seems to like her." Elizabeth smiled.

"His parents seem to not enjoy them being together though."

"I know," Elizabeth paused, "maybe they will be able to talk more than usual."

"Perhaps…" Jack replied. Jack thought about how grown-up Jaclyn was getting, each time he saw her, she got more mature, and yet she still was young and playful at the same time.

"Jack, I know it's hard going to see her growing up so fast." Elizabeth softly spoke up.

"It's alright, I just feel like time goes way too fast. She comes here every summer and comes down for the Holidays, but those times go by way too fast." Jack said remembering those good times.

"When she is done with College she said at Christmas she said she would love to settle here in Coal Valley, and help me teach at the School."

"You never told me that." Jack said surprised.

Elizabeth nodded and replied, "Yes, she told me not to tell you. So act surprised when she tells you."

"Oh I will, I will…" Jack softly said in return.

Later that afternoon, Abigail was already using her yarn to knit something while her biscuits were in the oven.

"Good afternoon dear."

"Hello honey. Why are you making a tiny blanket? You know about Elizabeth going to have a baby?"

"She's going to have another baby?" Abigail replied in shock.

"I thought you knew." Bill said.

"I never heard a word about this…" Abigail replied puzzled.

"Yes, she is having another baby. And also they aren't telling a lot of people about the baby, so it is going to be sort of a surprise."

"Well it is a surprise!"

"So the tiny blanket is for their baby that you never knew about?"

"No it's for practice." Abigail replied because that was the only thing she could think to reply with without sharing too much.

Bill poured himself some tea, and didn't think any more about why Abigail was acting odd.

Meanwhile, Bill went back to the jailhouse to finish work with jack for the day.

"Bill, is there something wrong? You seem puzzled." Jack commented.

"Jack, Abigail's been acting a little odd." Bill finally said.

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked as he sat down in front of his friend.

"Earlier when I went to the Cafe, she was knitting a tiny blanket, like for a baby."

"Maybe Elizabeth told her she's having a baby?" Jack shrugged.

"No, I asked her if that was what the blanket was for and she seemed confused."

"Hmm, that's odd." Jack replied deep in thought.

"I asked her why she was making a tiny blanket if she didn't know anything about Elizabeth's baby."

"And what did she reply with?"

"She finally replied after a minute that it was for practice, but it seems odd to me why it took her so long to reply. It was like she was looking for the right answer to reply with to me."

"Well, I don't think she would lie to you…" Jack said thinking about why Abigail was acting odd.

"Neither would I, but she might be hiding a secret of some sort."

"Maybe. Please keep me updated if anything changes or you find out anything."

"I will, because I care about Abigail and if something is happening, I would think she would tell me."

"Wives don't always tell their husbands every secret they have right away; they wait for the right moment." Jack winked, thinking about how Elizabeth is sneaky.

"That's true." Bill laughed.

The men finished their work for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Later that evening, Lillian was sound asleep in her comfy bed, and Jack and Elizabeth were outside on the swing, looking at the night sky.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Jack?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Is Abigail acting odd in your opinion?"

"What do you mean by, 'odd'?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jack told Elizabeth what Bill told him earlier.

"Hmm, that's a bit odd." Elizabeth replied.

"Do you know anything about it at all?"

"I know nothing about that Jack." Elizabeth innocently responded.

"Let me know right away when you find something out though, okay, because Bill is quite worried."

"I will Jack. I promise." Elizabeth reassured him.

Jack inched closer on the swing to Elizabeth, and put his lips on hers.

"I love these moments we have alone." Jack smiled, wanting to kiss Elizabeth some more.

"We're not all the way alone, Jack." Elizabeth laughed.

Jack giggled, and kissed Elizabeth again.

They enjoyed a few more minutes of the night sky, and Jack stood up and started putting his arms under Elizabeth.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I am carrying you inside, because I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Elizabeth blushed as Jack carried her in with a big smile and love in his eyes.

The next day, Elizabeth was cleaning the house; she wanted it to be super clean for Jaclyn.

"You shouldn't be working Elizabeth. You need to rest." Jack said.

"Jack the baby isn't even close to coming yet!" Elizabeth frustratingly replied.

"At least let me help you, I did a lot of my work for today so I don't have to go into work right away."

"But Jack…" Elizabeth blew some hair out of her eyes.

"Listen, let me help and then it won't be so much for you to do."

"I do like spending time with you, oh alright." Elizabeth gave in.

"Thanks sweetheart." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

After they cleaned for a while, Elizabeth sat down and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked rushing to her side.

"Jack, you are starting to go to Daddy mode too quick…"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"I know you are worried, but I will tell you if anything is wrong right away." Elizabeth reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I promise." She responded as she leaned in and kissed Jack.

Later that evening, Jack rode in from work. He was greeted by Lillian, who quietly came outside.

"Hi Daddy!" Lillian greeted quietly.

"Hi sweetheart, where's Momma?"

"She's resting." Lillian smiled.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she said she worked hard and needed a break."

"Are you Momma's big helper?"

"Yep, I took care of her." She smiled.

Jack smiled, and lifted up his little girl. He swung her around and put her on her swing. He played with her for a while, so Elizabeth could rest.

A little while later, Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth commented as she looked around her and Jack's bedroom.

She quickly shut her eyes, making sure it was not a dream, and reopened one of them.

"Nope, this isn't a dream." Elizabeth sighed.

Lillian had wrapped a thin blanket around her Momma's head, and had wrapped some thin cloth on her leg. There were flowers in a vase by the side of her bed, and Lillian had drawn some things you would find at the doctors and put them up around the room.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, knowing he was home.

Jack opened the door.

"Are you okay- what in the world?" Jack said looking around the room, and then at Elizabeth, and then at the room again.

Elizabeth sighed and sat up more in bed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking at Elizabeth.

"I'm okay," she said motioning to Jack to sit down, "but apparently someone wanted to play Doctor." Elizabeth laughed.

"Lillian?" Jack asked still chuckling as he sat down.

"I think so." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, it is good to see the patient is laughing and giggling." Jack winked.

**Author's Note:** Jack and Elizabeth moments in this chapter! ;) Thanks again to Sabrina, Nicole, and Katherine for allowing me to borrow Jaclyn! I will probably have Jaclyn arrive in the next chapter! Daddy mode is setting in… get ready for a wild ride! Thanks for all the great reviews! Also, I will be posting a Surprise chapter sometime between now and Thursday because I shall be busy this weekend ;) . Also, I forgot my Disclaimer in Chapter 10, oops...

_**~Mary Martha**_


	12. Chapter 12 (over 1000 words!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

The next day, The Thornton family was waiting as patiently as they could for the coach. Bradley walked by, and wondered who they could possibly be waiting for.

"Wait, is Jaclyn coming? No she wouldn't be coming… well, maybe…" Bradley thought.

Before he could think any more, the stage coach rolled around the corner. After it slowed to a stop, Jack opened up the Stage Coach door.

"Uncle Jack!" exclaimed Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn!" Jack smiled.

"Jaclyn! Jaclyn!" Lillian giggled.

Jack helped Jaclyn get out, and then Jaclyn gave a hug to Elizabeth.

"Hello Aunt Elizabeth." Jaclyn smiled as she hugged her.

"Hi Jaclyn." Elizabeth greeted.

Jaclyn bent down and hugged Lillian and said , "Look at you my dear Lily! She's so pretty today, aren't you?"

Lillian giggled, and as she did, Jaclyn's eyes went straight to Bradley, who was a ways back watching them. She then stood up, and Bradley slowly walked over.

"Hello, Jaclyn. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Bradley."

"Did you have a good trip?"

"It was wonderful." She smiled in return.

"I know you just got back and you might be tired, but…"

"But what Bradley?"

"Would you like to go to the dance later tonight? I know this is short notice.." Bradley continued as he got more and more nervous.

"Of course, Bradley. I would love to go."

"Are you going, Mr. and Mrs. Thornton?" Bradley asked.

"Yes we are, if you would like us to, we can take Jaclyn to the dance with us."

"Sounds good to me, see you around eight Jaclyn." Bradley smiled.

"Alright Bradley." Jaclyn smiled.

As soon as Bradley had walked away, Jack was putting Jaclyn's suitcases and bags into their carriage.

Jack climbed up front to drive the horses, and Elizabeth, Jaclyn, and Lillian, sat in the back.

Elizabeth looked at Jaclyn, and said "Someone likes you."

"And who might that be?" Jaclyn replied.

"Bradley." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh really? No he doesn't."

Jack didn't want to jump into the conversation, but he said from up front, "I saw how he was looking at you, with those eyes like he likes you."

Jaclyn just blushed, and she knew Jack was probably right, but she didn't believe it all the way.

When they finally reached the house, Lillian immediately pointed out her swing.

"See that? That's my swing." Lillian beamed.

"Oh, so your Daddy built it for you early this spring?" Jaclyn replied.

"Uh-huh." Lillian smiled proudly.

After Jaclyn and Lillian both played for a little, Jaclyn went to get ready for the dance.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jaclyn, they left for the dance.

On the ride over, Jaclyn was in a daze, she was thinking about Bradley for some reason. She shook her head out of it when they got to the dance.

"Abigail!" Lillian greeted.

"Hi sweetheart!" Abigail returned.

"Aren't you going to the dance with Bill?" Jack asked.

"No, I am going to watch Lillian and work on my knitting." Abigail replied.

As Abigail, Jack, Elizabeth, and Lillian continued talking, Jaclyn walked over to Bradley, who was waiting nervously for her. Bradley looked up, and saw a young lady with long beautiful curls and a fancy ,pink colored dress.

"Good evening." Bradley greeted.

"Good evening." Jaclyn returned in reply.

"Shall we go in?" Bradley asked.

"Of course." Jaclyn replied as she walked into the Saloon for the dance.

When they entered, a song was about to play. Bradley offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Certainly." Jaclyn smiled.

As they danced, Dottie and Silas Ramsey were trying to figure out who their son was dancing with. But then, Jack and Elizabeth finally entered, and then they knew who it was.

"I thought I told Bradley to not do anything with the niece of that Constable." Dottie grumbled.

"I really don't know what to do with him." Silas replied with a sigh.

After a few songs, Silas called Bradley over.

"Excuse me, Jaclyn." Bradley excused himself as he walked over to his father and mother.

Dottie tried to talk in a low tone to her son.

"I thought I told you not to be doing anything with that niece of the Constable." She sternly said.

"You should be dancing with one of these other fine ladies of Coal Valley, and not her." Silas remarked.

Jaclyn didn't want to hear the conversation, but it was loud enough for her to pick up with her ears. She ran, leaving the dance crying.

"Now do you see what you've done?" Bradley replied in anger.

Jack stopped dancing, and was about to go after Jaclyn, when Elizabeth pulled him back, when she saw Bradley going after her.

"Jaclyn!" Bradley shouted after her as he ran close behind her.

Jaclyn remembered where she always saw her Uncle Jack and Elizabeth sat and had their little talks, sat down, and cried.

Bradley slowed to a stop and sat down by her.

"Jaclyn, I'm sorry." He said putting a hand on her back.

Jaclyn just quieted down her crying, not saying a word.

"My parents just don't understand what doing what is in your heart is. They don't know how I feel about things, and when I tell them, they don't think I should feel the way I do."

Jaclyn gave a sniffle, and Bradley handed her a handkerchief. She gently blew her nose.

"Bradley, I don't want you to get into trouble." Jaclyn sadly replied.

"I won't get into trouble," Bradley reassured her, " but if I do, I won't mind."

"But I care about you." She quietly replied.

Meanwhile, Jack and Dottie were rushing to find Jaclyn and Bradley.

"You, you, you what?" Bradley stuttered.

"I care about you." Jaclyn replied quietly.

Bradley saw Jaclyn needed a reply, but he had no idea what to reply with.

Jack was a lot faster than Mrs. Ramsey, so he was thankfully ahead of her, and what he was about to see, he was sort of glad he was ahead so she wouldn't see it.

Bradley leaned in and kissed Jaclyn, a sweet kiss, hoping to tell her he cared, too.

Jack's eyes lit up, he knew Jaclyn was growing up, but not that fast. When Bradley and Jaclyn finished, they looked at each other, and they might have had another kiss, but Dottie came rushing over.

"Bradley Ramsey, we are going home right now." Dottie demanded.

"But Mother…" Bradley replied.

"Now young man." She said as she put a tight grip on Bradley and pulled him away.

Jaclyn was scared, she was afraid Jack saw her first kiss, she didn't know what to do, so she stood up and started walking briskly back to the dance in silence.

Jack, however, was trying to get everything to register in his mind. First, Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey didn't like Jaclyn with Bradley, then he sees Bradley care and run after Jaclyn. Then, he runs after them with Dottie to make sure they were alright, and he saw them kissing. This boy really cared about his niece. He was proud yet sad, because his niece was growing up faster than he thought.

**Author's Note:** _Hi everyone! I made this chapter longer than usual since I didn't have time to do so between Monday and Thursday to do my surprise chapter. I will be able to upload a surprise chapter this weekend after all in between activities! So see you again this weekend! ^.^ Please R&R!_

**_~Mary Martha_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

After Jaclyn walked back, she was quiet, she wanted to go home, and she felt embarrassed.

Elizabeth knew it was time to leave, since Jaclyn was quiet, so she sat up front of the carriage. Lillian would be staying the night at Abigail's, and they had already said Goodnight to her before the dance.

Jack climbed up front too, giving Jaclyn some space in back so she could think.

The ride home was quiet, except for the neigh of the horses.

When they got home, Jaclyn immediately got out and walked over to Jack and Elizabeth's swing and sat down.

"Jack, you need to go talk to her." Elizabeth quietly said.

"You're a woman, you know what to do." Jack quietly replied.

"I never saw anything that happened outside, you did. Go talk to her and you can tell me later." Elizabeth replied with a gentle push.

Elizabeth put the horses away, and went inside so Jaclyn and Jack could be alone.

Jaclyn stared at the moon, and sighed.

Jack finally spoke up with care in his voice, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry you saw me kiss Bradley, I know I'm probably too young or something, but but but it sort of just happened…" Jaclyn started to cry.

Jack was surprised; he never thought she would bring the kiss up on her own.

"Honey, it's alright…" Jack comforted as he put his arm around her.

"But I am not supposed to have a first kiss so soon into a relationship, I feel like a failure."

"Sweetheart, you are not a failure! When a guy is ready for a kiss, he'll do it, especially if the girl gives him a look like they trust him."

"I didn't give him a look about anything." Jaclyn said with wide eyes.

"Well, he must have read in your eyes that you trust him to have made the next move."

"Oh, I guess I did. How do you know all these things?" asked Jaclyn with a small voice.

"I was once young, I learned about all of these things. It took a while for your Aunt Elizabeth to catch on to eye hints…" Jack chuckled.

"Thank you Uncle Jack." Jaclyn replied feeling a bit better.

"Just watch out, if things work out, those kisses will get different." Jack winked as he stood up and walked into the house.

"Wait…what?" Jaclyn she thought, puzzled. "I'll have to ask him tomorrow. "

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been getting ready for bed.

"Did you work things out?"

"Yep, and she's happier now I think."

"That's good. I better go in and double check." Elizabeth smiled as she left the room.

"Jaclyn?" Elizabeth asked as she gently knocked.

"Oh, come in Aunt Elizabeth." Jaclyn smiled as she brushed her hair.

"All ready for bed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am quite sleepy."

"That's a pretty night gown."

"Thanks…I sewed it myself." Jaclyn blushed as she put her hair brush down.

"You are getting wonderful at your sewing." Elizabeth replied. She then walked over and started brushing Jaclyn's hair.

"Aunt Elizabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey, what is it?"

"Well, I sort of, had my first kiss this evening. And, I was talking to Uncle Jack earlier when we came home. Before he left me, he said something about the kisses will get different if things work out with me and Bradley. What is that about?"

"Well dear, it's something you will have to find out like I did with your Uncle Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she continued brushing Jaclyn's hair.

"Everyone is leaving me so confused." Jaclyn chuckled.

After Elizabeth helped Jaclyn to bed, she went back to Jack and they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Bradley was sitting in his bedroom, worried about Jaclyn. He hoped he hadn't scared her, yet he hoped he let her know how he felt, and she might feel the same way.

"Wait, when I turned my head when I heard my mother, I saw Jack standing there while she kept coming towards us. How long had Mountie Jack been standing there? Oh no, he might have saw- oh no- I'm in worse trouble now." Bradley thought as he sunk into the covers of his bed.

The next morning, Jack was sitting in the Jailhouse, still thinking about last night. He knew he had to talk to Bradley and see how he felt. Then, he looked out the window of the jailhouse and saw Bradley walking outside. Jack rushed to the door.

"Bradley, I need to talk to you." Jack gently requested.

"Oh no, I'm in for it now." Bradley thought as he slowly approached the jailhouse.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hi hearties! Sorry this is so late! :( I got busy Saturday... :( See ya again on Monday!_

_**~Mary Martha**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Jack motioned for Bradley to sit down across from him at the desk.

"Yes, Constable?" Bradley asked frightened.

"First, let me tell you that this is nothing to be frightened about. Now, we need to just have a talk."

"About what, Mr. Thornton?"

"I can tell you like Jaclyn." Jack started.

"Uh, er, uhm." Bradley stuttered as he blushed.

"It's alright, you can keep calm. All I want you to do is to take care of her and let me know when you need help."

Bradley looked at Jack, he had expected this talk to be worse than it was.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Thornton?"

"Yes, there is actually. I want you to come to have dinner with us here at the Cafe at 8:00. Alright?"

"Yes sir! But my mother and father won't let me probably."

"You need to follow your heart, and I think you're heart is leading you towards Jaclyn." Jack winked.

"Uh…" Bradley blushed.

"See you later, Bradley." Jack said as he led him to the door."

"Good bye Constable." Bradley replied.

"Now I just have to talk to his parents…" Jack thought.

Later, during Jack's rounds, he stopped at Ramsey's house.

"Oh Good day Constable." Dottie greeted as she opened the door.

"Good day. I wanted to talk about Bradley and Jaclyn."

"Oh please come in." She replied as she offered him a seat.

"My husband is out right now, but we can talk together. I talked to Bradley last night."

"I talked to Jaclyn last night also." Jack replied.

"Well, I told Bradley he is not allowed to do anything with your Niece anymore."

"Mrs. Ramsey, can you tell at all that Bradley really likes Jaclyn?"

"I don't know what he sees in her at all really, but I suppose he likes her a little. But I simply think she is not for him."

"Have you ever heard of following your heart?" Jack calmly asked.

"I have Constable."

"Did your parents let you follow your heart with Mr. Ramsey?"

"Of course they did." She replied not thinking about that she is not letting her son follow his heart.

"You are not letting Bradley follow his heart."

"I don't need advice from other people about how to treat my son."

"Well since I am Jaclyn's Uncle, I don't like to see her heart broken. If you do this to two people who like each other, just because you don't want to see them get together, they will never forgive you for this."

"Well Constable, I don't like to think of my son being with Jaclyn." Dottie replied.

Bradley entered the room and stood by Jack.

"Mother, I really like Jaclyn. I'm with Mountie Jack, if you do this to us, you are never giving us a chance." Bradley sternly said.

"Bradley, are you saying you want me to let you see that girl?" Dottie said in shock.

"Yes Mother, I am." Bradley's reply was stern.

"Oh my, what have I done to my child?" Dottie asked as she reconsidered letting him see Jaclyn.

Bradley left the room, and went into his bedroom to think about Jaclyn.

"Mrs. Ramsey, I hope you will reconsider this. I don't want to tell you to change your rules, but I can tell what this will do to the two of them if you don't let them be together. Good day." Jack said as he left the house.

"What have I done to my son? I've broken his heart…" Dottie quietly said.

Dottie knocked gently on Bradley's door.

"Come in." Bradley replied with a sad tone.

"Listen, I'm sorry…" Dottie quietly said as she sat down on his bed with him.

"It's alright Mother, but I really like Jaclyn. How can you do this to me?"

"Listen, if you want to see Jaclyn then I will let you follow your heart."

"Really Mother?"

"Yes dear. But you have to be good with her and be a gentleman."

"Aww thanks Mom. I promise, oh I promise!" Bradley said as he gave her a hug.

_**Author's Note:** Thank you to Guest who saw I accidentally posted a older chapter -_-! THANK YOU! Here is the right chapter! See what it can do to me when I am watching my little niece? Ugh... thanks again! ^.^_

**_~Mary Martha_**


	15. Chapter 15 (Sorry it is short! :( )

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

After they all had Dinner later that evening, everyone went off in their own directions. Bradley helped Jaclyn home, Bill and Abigail went off to prepare for bed, and Jack and Elizabeth went home with a sleeping Lillian.

When Jack and Elizabeth arrived home, Elizabeth went inside carrying Lillian to put her to bed.

Jack put the horses and carriage away and then went inside.

Elizabeth gently closed Lillian's door, and walked into her and Jack's bedroom. Jack pulled Elizabeth into a hug and it lead to a deep kiss. Elizabeth loved how Jack always knew how to top off an evening.

Meanwhile, outside, Bradley walked Jaclyn to the door.

"Good night, Jaclyn. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"No, thank you, Bradley, for a wonderful evening." She paused and then continued," Good night."

And with that, Bradley leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, and walked back to his horse to go home.

Jaclyn gently blushed and watched Bradley ride away, and then she entered the house. She walked by Jack and Elizabeth's room, and saw them having their kiss together, and said, "Good night love birds."

Jack and Elizabeth stopped, and looked at each other and shared a small, shy smile. Jaclyn continued on her way to her bedroom so she could get ready for bed.

"That is the perfect word to describe us." Jack winked.

"It is, but I'm a sleepy love bird." Elizabeth giggled.

"I think I am a little bit, too." Jack winked.

Later that night, Abigail sat up in bed slowly, so she wouldn't disturb Bill. 'I should tell him…but how?' she thought. Then she knew exactly how she would tell him. She leaned in and whispered something gently in his ear. Bill smiled in his sleep, and didn't wake up. 'Maybe that'll work…' Abigail thought as she snuggled back under the covers so she could go back to sleep.

The next morning, Bill was late for work, and Jack went over to the Cafe to see if everything was alright.

Bill was sitting there and was stirring his tea, like something was on his mind. He didn't even look up when Jack walked in.

"Bill…is everything alright?" asked Jack as he sat down.

"Yes it is," Bill said as he gently grabbed Jack's arm, and whispered, "I need to tell you something. You're my good friend and I trust you."

Jack nodded, because he knew this must be something important.

"Thank you for the coffee, Abigail." Bill said.

"Have a good day, Bill, Jack. " Abigail said as she made biscuits.

When they left the Cafe, Jack patiently waited for Bill to speak up. When they reached the Jailhouse, he finally did.

"Jack, last night I dreamed that…"

(To be Continued!)

**_Author's Note:_ Hi Hearties! Sorry it has been a while… My niece got sick and we were all worried about her…:( ! Sorry for the wait! I will post another chapter later today...So look out for it! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**~Mary Martha**_

**P.S. Thanks again for lending me Jaclyn! Nicole,Sabrina, and Katherine!**


	16. Chapter 16 (over 1,000 words!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

"Dreamed that what, Bill?" Jack continued.

"I dreamed that Abigail told me she was…you know… going to have a baby…." Bill said quietly.

Jack nearly froze in his seat, did he just hear that?

"It was like, she whispered to me while I was sleeping. I know it might not be true, but with the way she has been acting, I'm getting worried."

"I would feel the same way, Bill. Maybe you could ask her if it is true or not?"

"She would probably think I was crazy if it wasn't true, Jack."

"She wouldn't think you were crazy, you are married. You are supposed to talk about things like this, and understand each other."

"But I don't want to feel silly asking her…"

"You won't feel silly. When you ask her, you will feel like a rock is off of your shoulders."

"True…" Bill replied as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Jack could see that he had to help Bill out, but they had some work to do.

"Why don't you ask her later this evening when you two are alone?"

"Makes sense, Jack…" Bill said as he stopped drumming his fingers.

Jack smiled; he knew Bill could do it.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth and Jaclyn rode to town on their horses. Lillian rode with Jaclyn this time, because she always rode down with her parents.

Bradley was in town with his Father, and as soon as he saw Jaclyn, he wanted to immediately go see her if she wasn't going to be busy.

"Dad, Jaclyn just came into town and," Bradley was then interrupted.

"It's alright. Go ahead, son." Silas replied.

"Thanks Dad." Bradley said as he walked quickly to greet Jaclyn.

Jaclyn knew she was supposed to help Elizabeth, Lillian, and Abigail with the Cafe, but she saw Bradley, and she was tempted to talk to him.

Elizabeth saw her looking at Bradley, and said,"Go ahead, dear. You can join us later, maybe."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth smiled.

As soon as Jaclyn was given permission, she walked towards Bradley.

"Good afternoon, Bradley." Jaclyn said smiling.

"Good afternoon, Jaclyn. May I take you for a walk?"

"Certainly." Jaclyn replied as they linked arms and started walking towards the direction Jack and Elizabeth always walked when they were courting.

Abigail was walking back from the Mercantile with some supplies.

"Hello Abigail." Elizabeth greeted.

"Hello." Abigail smiled.

"I need to talk to Jack for a minute, would you mind taking Lillian with you, and I will be over to help in a minute?"

"Allright. Come on Lillian." Abigail said as she took the little girl's hand and walked over to the Cafe with her.

Elizabeth walked over to the Jailhouse, and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked in a friendly voice.

"It's Elizabeth."

"Come in!" Bill happily said.

"Good afternoon Bill. Hello Jack." Elizabeth said as she entered. Before she closed the door, Bill spoke up.

"I'll be right back, I have to go see if any telegrams came in for me." Bill said as an excuse to leave Elizabeth and Jack alone.

"Okay, Bill." Elizabeth smiled as she held the door open for Bill. After he left, she gently shut it.

"Now what brings my lovely wife here? Hmm?" Jack asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Oooh I just wanted to see my handsome Constable…" Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

'I love these visits.' Jack thought.

"So, how's your day?" Jack continued.

"Even better since I see you now." Elizabeth smiled.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but I'm fine.

As Jack and Elizabeth talked a little more, Jaclyn and Bradley were enjoying their walk and talk alone.

Bradley had let go of her arm for a while, so they were walking a little ways apart now.

"It's a wonderful day out today, not too hot and not too cold." Jaclyn commented as she gently pushed some hair behind her hair.

"Yes, it's perfect." Bradley replied.

Jaclyn wasn't looking where she was going, and she tripped over a tree root.

She hit the ground with a "Thump".

"Jaclyn, are you okay?" Bradley worriedly asked as he rushed over to her.

"Ya..I'm fine…I think…" Jaclyn replied as she sat up and leaned her back against the tree.

Bradley was wishing he had still been holding her arm, because then he could have caught her when she fell. Jaclyn brushed some dirt off of herself, and felt embarrassed.

"Here, let me help you up." Bradley said as he offered to help her stand up.

When she put support on her right foot, she winced.

"Ouch…" Jaclyn said quietly, trying not to let Bradley know she was hurt.

It was loud enough for Bradley to hear, plus the look on her face showed pain.

"I think you hurt your foot." Bradley commented as he gently put her down.

"Ya I think I did." Jaclyn replied, wishing she wasn't so clumsy.

Bradley tried to feel it, and Jaclyn winced in pain.

"I think it's twisted." Bradley commented.

"This is all my fault." Jaclyn said as a tear fell down her face.

"It's alright, we can get you to town." Bradley replied as he gently wiped the tear.

"It's a long walk on a twisted ankle back to town, and we don't have a horse." Jaclyn sadly replied as she tried to move her foot, and winced again.

Bradley gently put his arms under her, so he could carry her back.

"What are you doing?" Jaclyn asked.

"I'm going to carry you back to town, now hold on." Bradley said as he started walking.

'I feel safe…I feel secure…' Jaclyn thought as Bradley walked back to town.

Meanwhile, back in town, Elizabeth and Jack had finished their conversation.

"I have to go help Abigail at the Cafe. I'll see you later I guess."

"I hope I see you later, too." Jack replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

As they shared a loving kiss, Bill opened the door.

"I don't mean to disturb you two, but Bradley's carrying Jaclyn into town."

Jack and Elizabeth quickly stopped, and looked at Bill. Jack immediately rushed past Bill to see what happened. Elizabeth followed close behind.

_**Author's Note:** Hi Hearties! Here is another chapter for you! :) I will be posting another chapter tomorrow (Friday- 7/25/14) for you to read to make up for the days I did not post! :) Thanks for reviewing :)!_

**_~Mary Martha _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

"Are you alright, Jaclyn?" Jack asked with worry.

"I'm fine Uncle Jack; I think I twisted my ankle."

"What happened?" Jack asked as he walked briskly alongside Bradley so they could take her to Abigail's Cafe to be put down to rest.

"She tripped on a root, Mr. Thornton." Bradley said.

"I was clumsy; I wasn't watching where I was going…" Jaclyn's voice faded off as they entered the Cafe, and Abigail and Lillian's worries filled the air.

"Is she alright?" Lillian asked.

"She'll be fine, Lillian. She just needs to rest." Elizabeth said as she walked over to sit down with Lillian.

Abigail quickly led Jack, Bradley, and Jaclyn upstairs so she could be put down on a bed to rest for a while.

Bill yelled gently up the stairs, "I'll go get Doctor Stafford."

"All right." Jack yelled gently back down.

Abigail propped up some pillows so Jaclyn could sit upright, and Bradley gently put Jaclyn down. Jaclyn winced as Jack gently lifted her foot to put a pillow under it.

Bill came back with the doctor, and with that, Jack, Abigail, and Bradley went downstairs so Jaclyn and the Doctor could be alone.

Bradley immediately went and sat down alone by a table in a corner. He felt really bad because he didn't catch Jaclyn. If only he had still been holding her arm…

Bill headed back to the Jailhouse to finish his work for the day, and Jack soon followed because he didn't want Bill to have to do what Jack still had left to do, too.

Abigail, Elizabeth, and Lillian went into the kitchen and made food for dinner.

When Doctor Stafford finally came down, he went into the kitchen to tell the ladies that Jaclyn's going to be alright.

"She's going to be alright, but she is going to have to stay off of her foot until tomorrow. I am going to get her some crutches so she can try to walk around tomorrow. She's going to need ice put on her ankle to help the swelling go down. She'll be able to walk without crutches in a few days. I'll check on her tomorrow. Good evening ladies."

"Good bye Doctor Stafford." Abigail and Elizabeth said in unison.

Abigail prepared a bag of ice for Jaclyn to put on her foot. Elizabeth pointed with her eyes towards Bradley. Abigail nodded and walked over to Bradley, who looked up at her.

"Bradley, I'm a bit busy in the kitchen, will you take this up to Jaclyn and put this on her ankle?"

Bradley gave a small smile and went upstairs. He gently knocked on the door. Bradley slowly walked in. Jaclyn must have fallen asleep. He put her ice gently on her wrapped up foot.

He then pulled up a chair next to her, and gently took a hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I care about you, and seeing you hurt breaks my heart." Bradley quietly said.

It was loud enough for Jaclyn to hear, and she opened her eyes.

"Bradley, that's so sweet of you." She softly said. She squeezed his hand gently to reassure him that she meant what she said.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Do you need anything?"

"I could use my pillow behind me fluffed a bit, if you would like to help me with that."

"Yes I can help." Bradley replied as he happily fluffed her pillows.

Jack saw Doctor Stafford leave the Cafe, and he went over to check on Jaclyn.

Bradley fixed her pillows, and then they looked at each other. Bradley was tempted to kiss her, but he heard feet on the stairs.

"Hello Jaclyn. I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Jack said confessing.

"It's all right Uncle Jack. Bradley was just helping me fluff my pillows."

"I was just leaving Mr. Thornton…." Bradley gently blushed.

"I'm a little tired, Uncle Jack. But The Doctor said I can get home in the carriage later as long as I don't use my foot too much today."

"Well, I'll go down and talk to the girls downstairs and you can rest and we can talk later. Okay?"

"Sure Uncle Jack. Thank you for your help Bradley. I appreciate it." Jaclyn smiled.

"You're welcome." Bradley smiled as he left the room.

"I'll talk to you later then sweetheart." Jack smiled as he gently shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for helping with Jaclyn, Bradley."

"You're welcome, Mr. Thornton."

"I had best be getting home, before Mother gets too worried."

"Okay Bradley. And come up to the house tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Bradley replied, quite pleased.

As soon as Bradley left the cafe, Jack headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go home to get the carriage so after dinner we can take Jaclyn home."

"Okay, I'll stay here and finish helping with dinner."

"Okay." Jack replied. He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, and left to go home to get the carriage.

**Author's Note:** Hi Hearties! In this Note, I think I am going to do some shout outs :) . First of all, thank you for hoping my niece is all better, "**LisaNY**"! What I am trying to do is make Jaclyn and Bradley's relationship similar to how Jack and Elizabeth did things when their relationship was starting so thank you "**angelstreets**" for noticing that's what I am doing! =D Thank you for always being so positive, "**Cherilyn Boston**"! Now "**Olivia**", I just want to thank you for your very positive comment. When I first started, I was a shy heartie, I just wanted to try my idea because my sister-in-law (who is also a Heartie!) gave me the courage to do so. I never knew this fanfic would blossom so far. Thank you everyone for your great cooperation, and understanding when life gets "out of hand" over here. Sorry that I wrote so much here, but there were several people I wanted to thank. Thank you again to everyone who has ever reviewed, it all means a lot to me! I will see you all on **Monday (7/28/14)**!

_~Mary Martha_


	18. Chapter 18 (The longest so far!)

**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

The next day, Bradley was going up to Jack and Elizabeth's house to see Jaclyn. He picked a few wildflowers as he went along. When he finally reached the house, he was greeted at the door by Lillian.

"Oh hello. You must be here for Jaclyn." Lillian smiled.

"Yes I am, Lillian. May I see her?"

"Sure. She'll be right out." Lillian grinned. "Jaclyn your boy's here!" she giggled as she ran away from Bradley.

"Please excuse Lillian, Bradley." Elizabeth blushed.

"It's okay, it's sort of cute." Bradley blushed.

Jack came in, helping Jaclyn get used to her crutches.

"I want to go outside, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn said as she hobbled along.

"Okay, it is a beautiful day." Jack smiled.

"Good morning Bradley." Jaclyn smiled as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Good morning." Bradley smiled.

"I have to go finish getting ready for work, do you mind helping Jaclyn out to the bench, Bradley?" Jack asked as an excuse for the two of them to be alone.

"Yes Mr. Thornton I would be happy to." Bradley replied as he helped Jaclyn go outside.

When they reached the bench, Jaclyn sat down and breathed in the fresh air. Bradley put her crutches down beside Jaclyn and sat down next to her.

"I'm getting better on the crutches." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley just smiled, and replied, "These are for you" as he handed her the flowers.

Jaclyn sniffed in the scents of the flowers, they made her feel wonderful.

"Thank you, Bradley. It was very sweet of you to pick these for me."

"It's not much, but I wanted to for you."

"Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome." Bradley replied. He wanted to reply that he was almost always thinking of her, but he didn't.

During their silence, birds chirped and a gentle breeze blew. Bradley finally broke the silence.

"Jaclyn, I might not get a chance to come back today. I have to help my Dad for the rest of the day with work around the house."

"I understand, Bradley. I need to rest my foot anyways so we can do something else other than just sitting and talking." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley smiled, and gently picked a daisy from the batch of flowers he picked for Jaclyn, and put it in her hair. Bradley was close enough to Jaclyn; he read her eyes that showed trust. He made the next move by giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, which was a little longer than the first kiss they shared.

Jaclyn felt like she was in another world, no one else was there. She felt special when she was around him. 'Is this how Aunt Elizabeth feels with Uncle Jack?' she thought.

"I guess I had better be going…" Bradley slowly said.

"Thank you for coming. I enjoy your company."

"It was a pleasure to come." Bradley said as he stood up, and slowly walked away to his horse. He gave one last look to Jaclyn, and rode off. Jaclyn watched him go, until she didn't see him anymore.

Jack came outside, he was leaving for work, but he went over to talk to Jaclyn.

"It seems like you took an extra dose of happiness." Jack winked.

"Oh Uncle Jack…" Jaclyn blushed gently.

"He seems to make you feel good."

"Oh yes Uncle Jack, he does. It's a feeling I've never felt before, like it feels…right…" Jaclyn replied.

'Yep…she's in love…' Jack thought as he smiled.

"I'm glad he makes you happy, sweetheart." Jack smiled as he walked over to Dreamer.

"Have a good day, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled.

"You too, and don't tell Aunt Elizabeth I'll be home early, okay?" Jack winked.

"That's our little secret, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled.

Jack smiled, tipped his hat, and rode towards town. A few minutes later, Jaclyn used her crutches to slowly go back inside. Lillian was playing in her room, and Elizabeth was knitting in the living room.

"Can I join you, Aunt Elizabeth?" asked Jaclyn.

"Yes you certainly can! There's plenty of yarn." Elizabeth smiled as she pointed with one of her needles towards the yarn.

Jaclyn sat down below the window, and grabbed some green yarn and some needles. Jaclyn soon realized that Elizabeth was making a small blanket.

"That's a beautiful blanket Aunt Elizabeth." Jaclyn smiled.

"Thank you, Jaclyn. It's for your new cousin."

"My new cousin? Wait…you're going to have another baby?" Jaclyn said getting excited.

"Jaclyn, you are exactly right, you are going to have another cousin. And it's going to be born around the end of summer."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!" Jaclyn said bouncing in her seat.

"It's going to be exciting and hard because I will be starting up my teaching around then…but we'll manage." Elizabeth replied as she moved in her chair to get more comfortable.

"Does Uncle Jack know?"

"I told him on our Anniversary. But he doesn't know when it's coming. If he did know, he would be on Daddy Mode from now until it came." Elizabeth chuckled.

"True…" Jaclyn replied as she remembered the last time Jack went into Daddy mode.

Later that day, Elizabeth, Jaclyn, and Lillian were eating a few cookies that Jaclyn made.

"Mmm these are really good." Elizabeth commented as she munched on her cookie.

But then, they all heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Jack greeted as he came through the door.

A smile grew on Elizabeth's face; she was quite pleased that he was early. Jack entered the room, and had several packages in his arms.

"I thought I might bring these, home." Jack said as he put the packages on the table.

"Good thing you did! My new dresses are in there." Elizabeth smiled.

"But you are so pretty already!" Jack replied as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Awwwww" Lillian and Jaclyn said with a smile.

"Sorry Jack, but some of my dresses are getting a little tight." Elizabeth added.

"Too many biscuits?" Jack joked as he sat down.

"No Jack. And you know why." Elizabeth giggled as she put her hand on his left hand.

"Lillian, I got you some new ribbons for your hair." Jack said as he handed Lillian a small package.

"Yay! Thank you!" Lillian replied as she looked at the pretty colors.

Jaclyn was going to get up and go put her dishes in the sink, but Jack stopped her.

"This is for you." Jack said as he handed her a small rectangular package and a letter from Aunt Marie.

"Is it from you?" Jaclyn asked puzzled, referring to the package.

"I have no idea who it is from." Jack smiled. He really knew it had to be from Bradley, but he kept quiet.

A grin grew on Jaclyn's face, and she put her dishes in the sink, and used her crutches to go to her room to open this package.

"Jack? Are you sure you didn't get anything for Jaclyn?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm positive. I think it is from someone else." Jack responded as he picked up a cookie.

"I bet it's from Jaclyn's boy!" Lillian giggled.

Jack and Elizabeth just shared a look that showed they agreed it was cute.

"I'm going to go play now." Lillian said with a smile.

"Okay sweetheart." Jack replied as he put his cookie down to help her out of her chair.

After Lillian went into her room to play, they finished their cookies in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Thornton, since I came home earlier than usual, would you care to take a walk with me before we eat dinner?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Mr. Thornton, I would love to." Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's go tell Jaclyn so she makes sure she watches Lillian for us while we're gone."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she put her dishes in the sink. Then, they walked to Jaclyn's room to tell her, but as they got closer, they heard her reading something out loud.

_*****_"Amazing and beautiful

not a flower or tree

Much prettier than that

and only I can see

Loving and caring

right down to the core

Filling me with happiness

and so much more

Eyes are so stunning

I can't look away

Gorgeous and shining

I'm here to stay

Here in your arms

is where I belong

The beating of your heart

is like a song."_*****_ Jaclyn read. She felt a few tears of joy coming to her eyes. Bradley would have never sent this if he didn't have some sort of a feeling for her.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a look, they knew better than to eavesdrop, but they both knew that Bradley wasn't joking. Before Jaclyn opened the box, Jack and Elizabeth walked into her room.

"Jaclyn, we just wanted to tell you we were going for a walk."

Jaclyn turned her head to the side so they wouldn't see her tears of joy, but Elizabeth saw one fall from her face, but didn't mention it.

"Alright Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack. Have fun!" Jaclyn replied.

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the hall, and out the front door.

"You know, Bradley and Jaclyn remind me of someone for some reason. I can't quite place my finger on it though…" Jack said thinking.

"I see what you mean, but I can't think of who it is either." Elizabeth replied as they walked along.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Jaclyn had already opened the box, and put the necklace on that was inside. It was a heart charm on a beautiful thin chain. 'He's so sweet…' Jaclyn thought as she admired the necklace in the mirror. Then, she opened the letter from Aunt Marie. She read through it, and all she could say was...

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?"

**Author's Note:** Hello Hearties! Okay, so first of all, I sadly didn't write the poem from Bradley to Jaclyn. Here's the source (below). Second of all, this is the longest chapter to date! Woohoo! Next, sadly I had to give a cliffhanger. Last of all, I am going to do another chapter between today and Thursday (7/31/14)! So I don't know exactly if I will post on the 29th or the 30th, you will just have to wait and see! ^.^ Thanks for being very supportive in the reviews! I have passed 100 reviews! Thanks everyone! :) Please R&R!

_~Mary Martha~_

_***Source:**_ poem/my-melody#gbOgJiThRPhCMis6.99_*****_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am putting my AN first this time, because I wanted to say a few things. First, I have put up a cover for "The Thornton Family" finally! (Yay!) Next, this chapter isn't as long as Chapter 18's was, but it is a little over 1,000 words, plus we have a Jack and Elizabeth moment! Eeeeep =D Then, I want to thank everyone for responding to my PMs when I thank them for their review! :) Thanks for R&Ring! Finally, I will post another chapter on **July 31st.** :)

**_~Mary Martha_**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Jaclyn felt a lot of mixed emotions right now. Her Aunt was asking her to go home to sign some papers for the college for when she started up school again in the fall.

'I can't go back home and go to college this fall; I can't come back to Coal Valley then until the next break, which is Christmas Break. I just started up my relationship with Bradley and now it is going to be broken. He won't want to wait that long for me ….this is just great, just great.' Jaclyn thought as she hobbled over to her chair by the window. She looked out at the view and cried, she didn't know what to do.

When Elizabeth and Jack returned from their walk, Elizabeth went into Jaclyn's room to tell her that they returned. She saw Jaclyn was crying, so she gently shut the door behind her and walked over to her.

"Jaclyn, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked in a caring tone.

All Jaclyn could do was gently put her arms around Elizabeth and cry. Elizabeth put her arms around Jaclyn to comfort her. She was determined to be patient and wait for Jaclyn to talk when she felt like talking.

Finally, Jaclyn spoke up with a sniffle, and asked, "Aunt Elizabeth, can we talk?"

"Of course Jaclyn." Elizabeth said as she pulled up Jaclyn's desk chair next to Jaclyn's chair to sit on.

"I forgot that I will have to go back home to go to College. I won't get to be here for when my new cousin, and I want to learn to become a teacher, but I don't want to go back so far away." Jaclyn sniffled. 'so far away from Bradley…' Jaclyn thought in her mind.

"I understand how you feel sweetheart, it's hard to leave family and go back to school." Elizabeth replied.

"Isn't there something I can do? So I can stay in Coal Valley and help you with my new cousin and do my college schooling?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, there actually is…"

"There is?" Jaclyn asked.

"It's a program some Colleges do. As long as I get certified that I have my teaching degree, you can stay here and I can help you. You would only have to go back to the College sometimes for the bigger exams."

"Really?" Jaclyn said, her face brightening up.

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Aunt Elizabeth." Jaclyn replied as she smiled.

"You're welcome honey. When do you have to go back to sign the papers?"

"I have to leave on the next stage coach." Jaclyn replied sadly.

"That will be in a couple of days. At least your foot will be better by then."

"Yes, that is a plus." Jaclyn smiled. 'Another plus is that I have a chance of staying in Coal Valley to be with Bradley!' she thought.

"I'm going to heat up the soup you made earlier so we can eat it for dinner, okay?"

"Allright! I'll fix myself up then." Jaclyn smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up, opened the door, and gently shut it behind her.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen cutting some pieces of bread off of the loaf of bread for Dinner. Elizabeth told him what happened.

"Are you sure she isn't staying behind for Bradley, and not her new cousin?" Jack winked.

"Well, I think it's for a lot of reasons, but I am thinking her number one reason might be for Bradley." Elizabeth giggled.

After dinner, Lillian went to her bedroom to finish her game with Violet, her doll, while Jack, Elizabeth, and Jaclyn went into the living room.

Jaclyn continued knitting her green mitten, and Elizabeth continued her blanket. Jack laid his head on Elizabeth's shoulder, and watched her knit.

"You're doing that purl stitch wrong." Jack commented.

"I'll get it right just give me a minute." Elizabeth replied with concentration.

"Here, let me help." Jack offered as Elizabeth handed him the knitting needles.

"Okay, you sew, you paint, you sketch, you cook, you ride a horse the best I have ever seen anyone ride one, you are a wonderful father and an Uncle, you can catch bad guys, you can sing, you're very handsome, and you can be the most loving husband ever. And did I mention you're handsome? Now you can even knit?" Elizabeth asked

"Well thank you for pointing that out to me. But there's some other things you don't know yet either."

"There's more?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes there is. But for now let me show you what you are doing wrong."

Jack explained, "See, right here, you are pulling the right needle to the back but you pull too hard and the needle pulls right out."

"Ooooh I see. I kept pulling the needle back too hard, so it always fell out."

"Mmhmm, exactly." Jack replied.

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Oh I forgot another thing to add to that list."

"What?" Jack asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You're a wonderful kisser." Elizabeth replied.

"Mmm really? Double check and make sure." Jack replied as he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth passionately. Elizabeth ran her fingers through Jack's hair, and Jack put his arms around her. Elizabeth gently brushed her lips on Jack's, making Jack want more. They shared a few small, gentle kisses, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. Elizabeth kept teasing him with the gentle brushing of the lips. She knew it made him crazy. Finally, he just pulled her into a deep kiss, and got what he was looking for.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn just kept knitting and tried not to watch, but she couldn't help it, they were so cute together. She remembered when she was trying to get Jack and Elizabeth to admit they liked each other. She never knew that work would all pay off.

Jack stopped kissing and leaned back and did eye contact with Elizabeth. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and breathed in her perfume.

"I double checked, you are a wonderful kisser." Elizabeth confirmed.

Jack looked proud of himself. He leaned back and handed Elizabeth her needles and yarn off of the table. Then, they realized they forgot Jaclyn was still in the room. They shared an eye look that showed "oops". Jaclyn tried to focus on her mittens, to make it look like that whole time she was concentrating on her mitten.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Meanwhile, at the Cafe, Bill felt he had waited long enough to ask Abigail, it had been a couple days. He was ready to ask. Abigail walked into the dining room, and Bill took her gently by the arm and led her to what he called "their table".

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Bill?"

"We've been married for almost three years," Bill said gently holding her hand, "and I want to give you your third year Anniversary present early."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Abigail asked, a little shocked.

"Yes I am. It won't be ready in time, but I want you to see these plans." Bill said putting a scroll of paper on the table.

Abigail opened up the roll of paper, and saw what looked like plans for a house.

"Bill, you can't be serious." Abigail said looking at the plans, and then Bill, and then the plans again.

"I'm serious. We can't keep living here. We need to be comfortable in a place we can truly call our own."

"The Cafe is our own." Abigail smiled.

"Yes, but the rooms upstairs are small, you deserve a bigger closet. You deserve the best."

"You sound like Noah, he wanted the best for me. I have learned to be happy with what I receive. It would be a blessing though to have a house we could call our own, though." Abigail agreed.

"Well, you are gonna get it. I want us to be happy. I love the Cafe, but a place of our own would be very special."

"And would there be a room for someone else in the house?"

"Well, this is going to be the Guest room here, and I haven't quite decided what to do with this room." Bill said pointing to the rooms.

"Why don't you put our new son or daughter in there?"

"That's a good idea, and we can put our-did you say our new son or daughter?!" Bill asked.

Abigail gave a shy nod of her head.

"Oh my goodness. Are you sure?" Bill asked as he stood up.

"I double checked a week ago. You're going to be a Father." Abigail said as she stood up.

Bill just put his arms around her to give her a hug. He stroked her hair, and he felt Abigail was crying tears of joy. They just stood there and hugged each other, and he kissed her cheek a few times.

The next morning, Elizabeth was sitting up in bed, and was brushing her hair. Jack was lying down next to her and they were talking about various things.

Suddenly, Elizabeth grew quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked as he sat up in bed.

"Oh I just felt something…" Elizabeth replied.

"Felt what exactly?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her back.

"The baby kicked." Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head back onto Jack's shoulder.

"Really?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm. Put your hand right here." Elizabeth said as she moved one of Jack's hands down a bit.

He waited for a few minutes, and then he felt it.

"Feel it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I felt it." Jack said as he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth leaned her head back onto Jack's shoulder again, and said, "Now you can kiss me."

"Haha alright." Jack said as he kissed her.

"Mmm, how lovely." Elizabeth commented.

Jaclyn gently knocked on their bedroom door. "Breakfast in fifteen minutes!" She announced.

"I thought she was supposed to rest that foot…" Jack wondered aloud.

"Remember? She has to take the stage coach out of town for a few days, so she has to keep practicing walking on her foot."

"True, and I don't want to miss breakfast, so let's go." Jack laughed.

A few minutes later, they walked into the kitchen and smelled honey buns.

"Mmm honey buns." Jack said, his mouth watering.

"Good morning Lily. Hello Jaclyn" Elizabeth greeted.

"Hi!" replied Lillian in between bites of her honey bun.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Jaclyn asked as she poured some tea for Jack and Elizabeth.

"Oh I slept fine." Elizabeth replied.

"I slept alright thank you. We felt the baby kick this morning."

"How wonderful!" Jaclyn replied as she served a honey bun to Jack, and one to Elizabeth.

"How do you feel a baby kick? It's not even born yet." Lillian asked, quite confused.

"We can feel the baby kick from inside Momma's tummy." Jack replied.

"Oh. Okay!" Lillian smiled.

"Oh, Uncle Jack. I want to go down to Coal Valley today to do a little shopping. I don't need the crutches today, because Doctor Stafford said as long as I don't use my foot too much, I'd be fine."

"Okay, I'll escort you down so you can do a little shopping. What exactly are you going for?"

"Oh, a surprise." Jaclyn winked.

"Uh-oh, another surprise. It 's good right?" Elizabeth joked.

"It's a wonderful surprise." Jaclyn smiled.

"I'm going to go saddle up our horses, we can leave in a minute or two." Jack Stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Okay Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled.

Jack bent over and put Elizabeth's chin in his hand, and he gently kissed her lips. Lillian giggled, and Jaclyn tried not to notice.

After Jack left the kitchen, Elizabeth spoke up, "I'll do the dishes so you can go down with your Uncle Jack."

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth. Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself." Elizabeth replied as Jaclyn hugged her.

"I will, Aunt Elizabeth. Bye Lillian!" Jaclyn said as she left the house.

A little while later, Jaclyn was looking at ribbons and feathers at the Mercantile. She wanted to redo one of her hats so she would be fancier. She finally decided on what she wanted, and she also picked up some fabric. She chose some pink fabric. She thought she might be able to cut petals and sew them to make a flower somehow.

After she purchased her materials, she went outside, and she saw Bradley riding into town on Thunder.

"Hello Bradley!" Jaclyn greeted.

"Hello Jaclyn!" Bradley replied.

"Are you busy, because I need to talk to you…"

"I'm available."

"Alright, let's ride to where we have talked the last few times we talked."

Jaclyn rode Legend in silence. Bradley wondered why she was so quiet, but he knew better than to ask.

When they reached their destination, Jaclyn tied Legend to a tree, and Bradley tied Thunder to a nearby tree. Jaclyn sat down on the log, and waited for Bradley to join her. She waited a minute and then spoke up.

"Bradley, I found out yesterday, that I have to go back home for a few days to sign some papers for College…" Jaclyn quietly said.

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow morning, on the stage coach…"

"When will you be back?"

"I will be on the next stage coach coming here to Coal Valley. I would not miss the stage coach back, never."

"I'm glad you'll be coming back as soon as you can."

"I'm going to hate being away from you…"

'Did she just say that?' Bradley thought.

"But at least I have this beautiful heart charm you gave me." Jaclyn said as she put her fingers gently around it. "No one has ever given me anything like this before, plus the poem was very touching."

"It's true Jaclyn. I have feelings for you."

Meanwhile, Jack was doing his rounds, and he heard voices coming from the woods, so he followed the trail down to find out if everything was alright. When he turned around the bend, he was there just in time to see Jaclyn lean in and kiss Bradley.

'This is the second time I've done this. I seriously have to stop bumping into them when they think they're alone." Jack thought as he slowly turned his horse around so they wouldn't see him. He headed up the trail, and just went back to his rounds.

"Do you want to meet early tomorrow before you have to go, and we can watch the sunrise?"

"It would be a pleasure, Bradley." Jaclyn agreed.

"I'll see you a little before 7 o'clock then?"

"Sounds good to me." Jaclyn smiled.

They talked for a few minutes longer, and then Bradley rode with her home.

**Author's Note:** Hi Hearties! It's Thursday! I wanted to give a few shout outs from my reviews! :) I want to start off with "**BellaItaliana93**". Thank you very much for posting on chapters 15-19! In chapter 16's review, you said "You're definitely very committed to this story. I can tell! :)" ...and I am! I try to keep up on posting days! :) Next, we have "**CherylinBoston**". Thank you so much, I like how you said the "love the playfulness of Jack and Elizabeth...how he told her she wasn't knitting correctly! Too funny ! and their kissing...hmmm, nice.". Thank you! "**LisaNY**", thank you for saying "I laughed out loud when I read, "Jaclyn your boy's here!" Too cute! Im still hoping to see Jack in daddy mode lol. Great job!". I try to have Lillian be a cute little girl in the story, and I have achieved my goal! Let me answer your hope to see when Jack will be in Daddy mode. In chapter 25, Jack's going to find out that the baby could be due in the next few weeks, and THEN go into daddy mode super quickly. Elizabeth was trying to keep him from going into Daddy mode too quick, so he wouldn't worry 2 months before the Baby was even due, because she loves it, but it gets frustrating...;). Aaand I am giving away some surprise hints...so..Surprise XD. "**angelstreets**" we are going to you next, I love how you "swooned" over the double check!"Love the list of all Jack's good qualities. And the double check to make sure he's still a good kisser... Swoon... Loved it" I could not help but add that into the chapter, because I felt we needed some Jack and Elizabeth love already ;). Before this AN gets super long (which it already is), I want to slip in a thank you to "**CindieHeinrich**"! :) And to answer her question "Wondering what other talents Jack has?", you'll have to wait and see what is in store." ;) ;) . If everyone isn't sleeping already like James usually fell asleep in class ;) I wanted to say that I will be posting a chapter on **Saturday August 2!** YAY! So I will see you all then, then! And thanks for R&R! :)

_~Mary Martha _


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Later that evening, Jack was sitting in the living room, waiting for Elizabeth to come join him.

"Okay Uncle Jack, sit still." Jaclyn ordered gently.

"Uhm, can I ask why?" asked Jack.

"I need you to be my hat model."

"Your what?" Jack asked thinking she was joking.

Jaclyn put her hat she was fixing up on Jack's head, and said, "I need you to be my hat model."

"Why can't Lillian do it?" Jack asked, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Her head is too small, and she moves too much." Jaclyn replied as she started pinning her handmade fabric flower on her hat.

"Why can't your Aunt Elizabeth be the hat model?" Jack asked as Jaclyn kept moving the flower around to see where it looked best.

"Well, she's busy putting the dishes away. So she can't be my hat model."

"You could wait." Jack added.

"True, but I need to finish before it is too late. I want to wear it to show Aunt Marie, she'll think I got a brand new hat!" Jaclyn giggled.

Jack just sighed and was patient.

"My my, I didn't know you looked so good in flowers and bows and feathers, dear." Elizabeth giggled as she entered the room.

"Well thank you, but I prefer my Constable hat and my other hat more."

Then Lillian entered the room, and she started giggling. "Daddy you look very…pretty."

"Well thank you, but I just happily volunteered to help Jaclyn by being her hat model."

Jaclyn just rolled her eyes and continued arranging her decorations onto the hat.

Early the next morning, Jaclyn got ready. She grabbed her shawl and put it on top of her dress, it was a little too cold to not go out without one. She snuck down the hall, and went outside. She saw Bradley sitting, waiting patiently for her.

"Hello! You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I just came a few minutes ago."

"I am glad you didn't have to wait too long." Jaclyn smiled as she sat down next to him.

The patiently waited in silence, and a few moments later they saw the rays of the morning sunrise peeping over the horizon. Jaclyn rested her head on Bradley's shoulder, as she watched the sunrise slowly come up. The last thing she remembered was Bradley gently kissing her head before he put his head gently on hers, and then they fell asleep.

Elizabeth was opening the curtain to let the morning light in, then she saw Bradley and Jaclyn, asleep on the bench.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said as she walked over to him and gave him a gentle shake.

"Is the baby coming?!" asked Jack alarmed.

"No silly, not yet. Come here, this is so cute…" Elizabeth said as she walked back over to the window.

Jack walked over to the window, and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"They must have fallen asleep while watching the sunrise." Jack said.

"Yes, but isn't it adorable?"

"Yes, it is." Jack agreed.

Jaclyn and Bradley continued sleeping, until Bradley finally opened up his eyes. He lifted his head, and looked at Jaclyn, who was still sleeping.

'She looks so cute….' Bradley thought.

Jack was fixing his tea in the kitchen, and he didn't mean to but he saw Bradley kiss Jaclyn's head.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Jack asked aloud.

"What Jack?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Nothing… just nothing…" Jack replied as he inched away from the window.

"Well it has to be something." Elizabeth replied as Jack sat down.

"Well, it is something, but it's the kind of something you aren't ready to talk about yet."

"Oh I see." Elizabeth replied.

Bradley knew that Jaclyn would have to get ready to leave soon, so he whispered into her ear "Jaclyn…"

Jaclyn's eyelashes fluttered open. She made a small sound that showed she was pleased, and lifted her head from Bradley's shoulder.

Elizabeth opened the kitchen door, and invited the two of them in for some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Dottie Ramsey was waking up for the day. She went into the kitchen to start boiling water for tea, but she saw Bradley's shoes were missing, and she saw a note on the table. 'Dear Mom, I went out early to be with Jaclyn for a bit. ~Bradley' .

"Great, now he is starting to see her before 8 o'clock in the morning!" Dottie exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. She walked back into her bedroom to tell Silas.

"Silas! Your son is starting to see Jaclyn before eight o'clock in the morning!" Dottie said.

Silas didn't reply, he just put her pillow on top of his head so he couldn't hear her.

Dottie just shook her head and went into the kitchen to finish making her morning cup of tea.

Later that morning, the stagecoach drove off with Jaclyn. Bradley, Elizabeth, Jack, and Lillian all waved goodbye until she was out of sight. It was hard to say goodbye, but they knew she would be back in a few days.

A few minutes after Jaclyn left, Bradley was about to walk away, but Jack stopped him.

"A certain someone told me to give you this." Jack said as he handed him a small package.

"Thank you Mr. Thornton." Bradley replied, he knew this was from Jaclyn.

Bradley politely said goodbye, and dashed home to go open his package. When he entered his house, he immediately went to his room.

"Bradley is that you? Bradley?!" Dottie asked.

Bradley quickly hid the package, he heard his mom coming.

"Now where have you been since before eight o clock?"

"I told you, I went to be with Jaclyn for a bit." Bradley shrugged.

"But why so early?"

"Mom, Jaclyn had to go back home for a few days to sign some papers for College in Fall."

"Oh what is she going to be?"

"She's learning how to be a teacher. She has one year of college in already."

"That's a good career I suppose. But you are going to help your father for the rest of the day now. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom."

"Now I am going to go make you a cup of warm tea. " Dottie said as she walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Bradley opened his package from Jaclyn. He unfolded a handkerchief, it had two 'B's stitched in two of the corners, and what looked like some kind of two fancy symbols in the other two. The other two were 'J's, but Bradley will figure that out later.

He opened up a letter that read "Dear Bradley, Since I am going away from Coal Valley for a few days, I want you to have something from me, like I have my necklace from you. I am going to miss you while I am gone, but when we are reunited, things will be better once again. Take care of my Aunt Elizabeth if she ever needs help. Yours Truly, Jaclyn"

Bradley read it over and over, he was pleased that he could have this with him, but he still couldn't figure out what those other two symbols were in the other two corners. Bradley shrugged and went in to have his cup of tea from his Mom.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I wanted to talk a little bit about a few reviews I got on Chapter 20. First, **AWChic**, said: "One question, Is Bradly a character in the the show that I have just forgotten or is he made up for the story?" and the answer is, he's from the show! :) Another question she asked: "When will Abigail tell Elizabeth that she's pregnant?! " and the answer is, I am writing ahead and I have no idea what chapter that will be in, because right now I am doing a lot of characters at once...Okay! Back to the reviews! **Cindie Henrich** wrote: "Love this story and I love the pictures you picked so awesome, and I can hardly wait to read what you have in store!". I must say that all the pictures I have used are from the show, except Lillian and Jaclyn. I did get help with Jaclyn's picture from Katherine,Sabrina, and Nicole, since they sort of knew what Jaclyn would look like older. Also, I used for the cover, in case anyone wants to try it out, and you can also do picture edits there and profile pictures. The list goes on and on! Have an awesome weekend and I will post again on August 4th! :) Happy reading!

_~Mary Martha _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

The stagecoach stopped with a jolt a little bit before 11:00. Jaclyn stuck her head out to see why.

'Oh my goodness.' She thought as she saw masked men pointing their guns at the driver. She quickly put her head back inside, and started to fret.

"Well well, I wonder who we have in the carriage today." A deep male voice said as he reached for the stage coach door handle.

Jaclyn thought this would be her chance, she slowly stood up and prepared to open the other stagecoach door to escape, she turned her head to make sure the guy who was going to open the door wasn't going to see her run, and she walked into the open arms of a man, who seemed to be a few years older than Jaclyn.

Jaclyn gasped and tried to escape his grasp, "You and I are gonna have a party tonight purty lady." He said.

"They tried the ol' get out the other side trick didn't they?" the older man asked.

"They sure did Pa, and I am might glad this one walked almost into my arms." He said as he pointed to Jaclyn.

"Well ain't she purty, Charles. She could make me a good daughter and you a good wife."

Jaclyn's eyes lit up. She did not want to stay with these people. Then, the man named Charles started to tie her hands and her legs together. She saw the Stage Coach driver was on the ground. Jaclyn could tell he was faking he was unconsciousness, because he slowly mouthed to her "I'll get help".

"Leave the horses with the stagecoach. He's unconscious; he won't see where we go. Now pick up your new gal and we'll use your horse to carry some of this here luggage."

Jaclyn started to yell for help, as the man named Charles slowly started carrying her.

"We won't have to gag you if you keep quiet."

Jaclyn remembered the last time she was gagged, it was painful. So she quit, even though she wanted to keep screaming.

The stagecoach driver slowly lifted his head, so he could see where they were headed, and they went into the woods. He waited until they were out of sight, and he slowly got up, and took the stagecoach back to Coal Valley to get help.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn was trying to avoid eye contact with Charles and his Dad as they headed through the woods.

'I just can't wait to get out of this guy's arms.' Jaclyn thought.

Finally, they reached an old cabin that Jaclyn assumed was where they were going to stop and rest for a while.

"Home sweet home" Charles's Dad said.

Jaclyn took one look at the place, by the way these men were dressed, and by where they lived, they must be poor. No wonder they held up the Stage Coach.

The older man tied up the horses, and Charles kicked the door open and put Jaclyn down in an old wooden chair. He untied her legs and arms, and sat down in front of her.

"Man you are lucky to have a guy like me going to be your man." Charles said as he took his mask off.

Jaclyn looked at the man, he didn't look too bad, but she sure didn't like him.

Charles saw the shine from the heart charm on the chain that Bradley had given her, and asked "Well now, what do we have here?"

"I-i-i-t's nothing." Jaclyn stuttered.

Charles broke the thin chain off of Jaclyn's neck, and no matter how much she protested he still held it away from her.

"It's mine." Jaclyn sternly protested.

"Well honey, you're mine now, and so is this here necklace."

"What ya got there?" asked Charles Father as he walked in with Jaclyn's bags.

"Oh a little something…" Charles said.

"It's mine!" Jaclyn protested.

"Hey that looks like it could give us some money." Charles's Father said.

"Money?! What?! You can't sell that! Someone very special gave that to me…"

"Who exactly?" Charles asked as he moved the necklace out of Jaclyn's reach again.

"The person I am currently courting gave that to me." Jaclyn plainly said. She knew she wasn't courting Bradley yet, but that was the only excuse she had.

"Well honey that was a past one. Right now you are going to start courting Edward Frazier's son, Charles Frazier." Edward said.

'They have a nice last name and they live in a place like this! Why did it have to be me on this stage coach…' Jaclyn thought. She silently prayed that help would be on the way, she had no idea how much longer she could be with these people!

Back in Coal Valley, the stagecoach rolled to a halt, and Jack immediately came out of the jailhouse to see what was wrong.

"Constable, there was a hold-up, and then they kidnapped the young lady in the stagecoach. She needs help, those men had guns."

'Oh no, that's Jaclyn….this is not good not good at all…' Jack immediately thought.

"You can borrow my wife Elizabeth's horse, it'll be faster than pulling the stagecoach. Tell me all the details." Jack said as the two men rushed off to get on the horses and ride off.

"Jack, what happened?" Bill asked.

"The stagecoach was held up, and they took Jaclyn with them."

"Oh no…" Bill replied.

"Jack what happened?" Elizabeth asked, running out of the mercantile as fast as she could go.

"Jaclyn was kidnapped in a hold-up with the stagecoach."

"Oh no, I hope she's alright!"

"I do too, we'll be back as soon as we can, Elizabeth." Jack said as he got onto Dreamer and planned to ride away.

"Be careful Jack, please be careful…"

Jack gave a nod, since he had to now be serious, and the men rode away.

As the men rode away, all Jack heard was the wind whistling in his ears and the stage coach driver, telling the story of what happened.

**Author's Note:** Oh no! Will Jaclyn be alright? I guess we will have to wait and see! I hope you all can wait until 8/7/14 for a new chapter! ;) If anyone want to see something in particular in my fanfic, please let me know! Also, I want to thank "**Cindie Henrich**" , "**Tigergirl1223**", and "**angel streets**" for reviewing my "Surprise Member" one-shot. :) Have an awesome day and see you all Thursday!

**_~Mary Martha_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** _I am so so so sorry for not posting, it gets busy when you are watching your young niece ;) Another chapter will be posted today also! Longer AN on that one! Thanks for reviewing! _

_**~Mary Martha**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

When the men arrived where the carriage was held up, they turned into the woods, in the direction the men went with Jaclyn.

As they rode on, they kept looking for clues- anything that would lead them to Jaclyn. Then, Jack spotted their first clue, one of Jaclyn's ribbons must have gently fallen onto the ground.

The men quickly continued their search, looking for the men that took Jaclyn.

Meanwhile, in Coal Valley, Bradley saw Elizabeth needed some help carrying some items she bought at the Mercantile.

"May I help Ms. Thatcher?"

"Of course Bradley." Elizabeth replied as she struggled to carry everything.

"I'm sorry…I called you Ms. Thatcher again. Even though you have been married for four years to Mountie Jack, I still call you Ms. Thatcher sometimes." Bradley commented as he took some of the supplies from Elizabeth.

"It's alright, Bradley. It makes me feel special." Elizabeth smiled.

"Where did Mountie Jack hurry in such a rush?" Bradley asked.

Elizabeth didn't want to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to lie to him either. So she told Bradley all that she knew about Jaclyn.

"Oh no…" Bradley said as they walked into the Cafe.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Bradley."

"It's not your fault…" Bradley sighed. 'I wish I was on that stagecoach and not Jaclyn…'he thought.

Back at the old cabin, the men were feasting on Jaclyn's lunch.

"Want a bite?" Charles asked as he put a biscuit he had bitten into close to her mouth.

"Not right now." Jaclyn said looking at the biscuit in disgust.

"More for us then!" Charles said as he dove into the biscuits some more.

'Okay seriously…I wish I was in school right now and not here!' Jaclyn thought as she put her head in her hands.

"Where did you put the horses?" Jaclyn asked as she looked out the only window in the old cabin, and didn't see any barn outback.

"The horses are hidden a little walk away from here, so if anyone comes looking for you, the horses will mislead them away from here." Edward replied.

'I want to be found, not hidden here forever…' Jaclyn thought.

Then, they all heard voices. She recognized Uncle Jack and Bill's voice, but she didn't recognize the third voice. Charles quickly tied Jaclyn up, and gagged her so she would keep quiet.

Bill noticed the cabin.

"There's an old abandoned cabin, Jack. Maybe they're hiding there." Bill commented.

Jack knew they were staying there; the dirt in front of the cabin had foot prints. "Let's go this way to look for them." Jack said as he pointed away from the cabin. Once they were a safe distance away, Jack spoke up.

"Alright, now Jaclyn is in there. We'll have to come back later this evening for her, we want them to think we don't know they are there."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jack?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I do. We can surprise them later. We'll ride up to where they held up the stagecoach, and then we'll walk on foot to the cabin, so we can surprise them. For now, let's go back to Coal Valley to pick up some supplies we will need." Jack said.

"Sounds good Constable, let's go back."

After the men had rode back in the direction they came from, Jaclyn was ungagged, and she was hoping that Uncle Jack knew she was there in that cabin.

Back in Coal Valley, Jack had gotten his rifle prepared, and packed along some water in a canteen, because where Jaclyn was, there couldn't be any water in that old place. As soon as Bill and Jack were going to leave town for their travel back for Jaclyn, Bradley came up to them on his horse, Thunder.

"I want to come along, knowing Jaclyn is out there with those men makes me very scared and worried."

Bill and Jack exchanged a look; this could get dangerous knowing the men have guns.

"You can come along, just don't get too involved." Jack replied.

"Thank you." Bradley replied as they slowly started riding out of town.

Meanwhile, back at the Cabin, Edward had traded Jaclyn's necklace for some whiskey and a few other supplies.

The men had had a few drinks and had fallen asleep. Jaclyn would have escaped, but she didn't know how to unlock the door. So, she was stuck, to silently sit by the window and cry.

Then, she heard a small "Tatt Tatt" on the window. She looked up, and saw her Uncle Jack giving her a signal to be prepared to run when they opened the door.

Then, Uncle Jack kicked the door open, his rifle in his hand. This woke up Edward and Charles, they weren't too drunk still, but they were ready to fight. Jaclyn took off running out the door, and she turned back to look at Jack and Bill as a small fight began in the cabin, and she ran into something.

"Oomph" Bradley said as Jaclyn knocked him over, and she fell on top of him.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright Bradley? What are you doing here?" Jaclyn asked as she got up slowly.

"I should be asking you if you are okay. I was worried about you." Bradley said as he stood up, and gently took a hold of her arm.

"I'm alright." Jaclyn replied, looking down at herself. Her dress was a bit torn in places, and she didn't have much of a sleeve left on her right arm.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Bradley questioned.

"My jaw hurts a little bit from being gagged, but other than that I suppose I am alright."

Then, Jaclyn heard a gunshot from inside the cabin, she screamed, and Bradley pulled her into a hug. Jaclyn hoped that Uncle Jack and Bill didn't get hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

Jaclyn was afraid to look, but about a minute later, Jack walked out.

"Uncle Jack! You're alright!" Jaclyn exclaimed as Bradley let go of her.

"The question is, are you alright?" Jack asked as he hugged Jaclyn.

"I'm alright Uncle Jack. I may not be very pretty right now, but I'm alright. What about the gunshot?"

"The older gentlemen pulled his gun out and tried aiming at me, but he fell over and the shot hit the roof."

"I'm glad it didn't hit you!"

'You are pretty no matter what.' Bradley thought.

"Where's Mr. Avery?" Bradley asked.

"He's going to watch the drunks while we go get some extra help to take those men to town."

"They were still drunk?" Jaclyn asked.

"Apparently. Even though they only had a few drinks of whiskey, they don't get it often, so it makes them get drunk faster. They're knocked out and handcuffed on the floor. Come on, we got to go back to Coal Valley so I can get some help." Jack said as they slowly started walking towards the horses.

Finally, they reached the horses. Jaclyn knew they should leave Bill his horse, so in case he needs it, but who would she ride back with? Bradley must have read her mind, because he offered for her to ride on his horse. Jack would have protested, but he knew he could trust Bradley. Jaclyn put her arms around Bradley's waist, and off they went to town.

When they reached town, Elizabeth was sitting on the Cafe's porch waiting for their arrival.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing up so late?" Jack questioned.

"Waiting for you, and hopefully Jaclyn." Elizabeth replied, as she saw Bradley ride in with Jaclyn.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Jaclyn exclaimed as she slowly got off of Thunder.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, I could use some water and a biscuit or something to eat though."

"Come on in, and we can talk all about it." Elizabeth said as she put her arm around Jaclyn to take her inside.

Then, Jaclyn called back out the door, "Come on Bradley!"

Bradley happily tied Thunder up front, and he went into the Cafe.

Abigail, Elizabeth, and Jaclyn were already busy talking. After Jaclyn munched on a biscuit and drank some tea, she felt a bit better, but she needed to talk to Bradley alone, now.

"Can you take me for a short walk, Bradley? I was sitting a lot of the time in the cabin."

"It would be my pleasure." Bradley responded as he linked arms with her.

They silently walked to the Lake, and they sat down at a bench facing the lake. Then, finally Bradley spoke up.

"I missed you, very much…"

"I missed you too."

Bradley moved her hair back, and saw her neck was bare, he noticed her necklace wasn't there.

Jaclyn must have known he discovered it was gone, because she looked away from him.

"Jaclyn, is everything okay?"

"No, because those men took my necklace away from me…"

"Do they still have it?" Bradley asked.

"No…they traded it for whiskey and other supplies, and I tried to get it back by saying…" Jaclyn's voice grew quiet.

"By saying what? You can tell me…"

"I told them we were courting, even though we aren't and then they said I was going to court Charles, and to forget about you." Jaclyn cried softly.

Bradley was touched; Jaclyn was really broken since she lost that necklace.

"It's alright," Bradley comforted her as he gave her a hug.

A few silent moments passed, and then Bradley spoke up again and pulled away from their hug and looked at Jaclyn.

"Speaking of courting, it would be a pleasure if you were to start courting me." He took a gentle hold of her hand.

Jaclyn nodded her head, she felt loved and special right now.

Bradley stood up, and offered her his arm. As they walked to town, they twirled occasionally and were very happy together.

When they reached the Cafe, Bradley picked her up and twirled her around, and gently put her down on the stairs.

She giggled, and she giggled even more when he kissed her hand.

"I will see you tomorrow then, my sweet Jaclyn? Will you and your family join me for a picnic lunch?"

"Yes, and I am sure Uncle Jack and Aunt Elizabeth would love to go." Jaclyn smiled.

"Have a good night rest." Bradley said as he watched her go to the door. Jaclyn gave a smile, and shut the cafe door.

The next morning, Jack finally got a chance to talk to Jaclyn alone.

"I am going to send a telegram to your Aunt telling her that you are going to be delayed a day or two."

"Sounds good." Jaclyn smiled.

"Uncle Jack, I want you to know that I am now courting Bradley."

'He must have asked her last night…' Jack thought.

"Okay sweetheart, let me know when you have trouble, if any." Jack replied.

"I will, Uncle Jack," Jaclyn smiled, "oh and the four of us are going on a picnic lunch."

"Are you sure you want us to go along?"

"Oh yes, because Aunt Elizabeth said it was a good time so she could take a walk with you alone afterwards."

Jack blushed, as Jaclyn walked away.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone...sorry it got busy again on Saturday! I wanted to let you know I do also have a miniature train ride that we take to festivals (I know that alot of you probably think this isn't true... but it has a name- The Spirit of America miniature Train Ride) So here is this chapter I had promised Saturday. I will post another one later today- promises! :)

_~Mary Martha_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Around lunch time, Jack and Elizabeth were walking with Jaclyn and Bradley for a picnic by the lake. They stopped walking and set up the picnic.

As they ate, they talked about the summer and events in Coal Valley. They talked about the Mercantile, and School.

Once they were all done eating, Jack walked off with Elizabeth.

"Would you join me tonight for dinner at the Cafe with Bill? Bill is going to ask Abigail if we can all have Dinner together." Jack said.

"Sounds wonderful, but what about Lillian?"

"I'm going to ask Jaclyn if she would like to, which I am sure she would like to."

"But she's courting Bradley; she might want to have a good evening with him if he wants to."

"Yes, but it would be very good practice for her."

"Jack, she isn't going to get married yet." Elizabeth giggled.

"No she isn't, but she might eventually." Jack said as he twirled Elizabeth around.

Then, Elizabeth noticed the spider dangling from a silky strand of web thread a few inches from them. She shrieked and put her arms around Jack.

"Get me away from it. Get me away from it right now." Elizabeth kept her eyes closed.

"Everything will be alright, just walk slowly away from it." Jack said as he slowly walked backwards with Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack, that spider frightened me." Elizabeth was happy Jack helped her move away from it.

"Everything's alright now, sweet Elizabeth." Jack comforted her as he gently kissed her cheek.

While Jack and Elizabeth shared a few kisses on their way back to the picnic, Bradley and Jaclyn were lying on the blanket looking at cloud shapes.

"Looks like that one is a duck." Jack said as they approached the picnic sight.

"Uncle Jack!" Jaclyn smiled.

"Did you two have fun?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and did you?" Bradley replied.

"We sure did." Elizabeth smiled.

As they all walked back into town, Jack spoke up.

"Isn't that your Mother and Father, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, it is! And it looks like Julie is here with a gentleman! "Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Did you know they were coming?"

"No. It must be a surprise visit."

William Thatcher watched his daughter and son-in-law walk into town, with two younger adults.

"Beth! You look well." William said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Father, Mother, Julie! What a surprise!"

"Might I ask, are the biscuits that good here in Coal Valley since I was last here?" William asked referring to Elizabeth's tummy.

"No Father! I mean, they are good, but…we're expecting." Elizabeth smiled.

"Expecting to stop eating biscuits?" William joked.

Jack couldn't help but give a small smile, as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"William, you know better than to treat our daughter that way. Congratulations honey." Kate said as she gave her a hug.

"I was joking Kate! And congratulations Beth, Jack."

"Thank you very much." Jack smiled.

"And what are you doing in town, Julie?" Jack asked as he greeted her with a friendly hug.

"Well, I have wonderful news." Julie smiled.

"What is it Julie?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward stepped out of the stagecoach, and stood next to Julie.

Elizabeth took one look at him and said "Edward Montclair. So, you two really did hit it off."

Jack immediately looked at Elizabeth, and asked, "You know him?"

Elizabeth replied, "Yes. I've known him since we were kids."

"Oh," Jack replied.

"Edward is now my fiancé." Julie smiled as they linked arms.

"Congratulations." Jack and Elizabeth said at almost the same time.

Elizabeth took hold of Jaclyn, and the four ladies went to talk about all their exciting girl news, and Bradley, William, Jack, and Edward were left to carry the bags.

Later, at Elizabeth and Jack's home, everyone was settling in. Edward, however, was staying above the Saloon. Jaclyn temporarily moved in with Lillian, so Julie could have her room.

Later that afternoon, Julie walked into Lillian's room, to talk to Jaclyn.

"So, who was that cute boy with you earlier when we came to town?"

"Well, as Lillian calls him, he's my boy." Jaclyn giggled.

"Oooh, so tell me, what is he like?"

"He's handsome, and he has gorgeous eyes. He's very sweet, and I did have a necklace from him, but when I was kidnapped, the men stole my necklace and traded it in for whiskey and supplies."

"Your Uncle Jack told me about that on our way up to here and that sounds scary."

"It was quite scary." Jaclyn replied as she shivered remembering that experience.

The girls talked for a little more about how they have been, and how Julie's fiancé is treating her.

_**Author's Note:** _Hello hearties! Well I tried updating last night but was acting quite goofy... I have no idea why. So sorry! Another chapter coming later today- promises! Thank you also to everyone who reviewed! I am going to do "Guest" and "Gabby423" 's ideas about Jack and Elizabeth's wedding. I think I could really really really have fun with that! I am not sure when I will write it, but I will let you all know what kind of a progress I am doing! Have a good day, and I will post another chapter later today to make up for it...as long as the site isn't goofy again...

_**~Mary Martha **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

During Dinner, Kate asked about when Elizabeth's baby was due.

"She or he is due near the middle of next month."

Everyone smiled but Jack, his eyes grew wide, he never knew about the due date.

"Elizabeth, let's go get some biscuits." Jack said as he rushed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth why didn't you tell me the baby would be coming soon?" Jack calmly asked when they got into the kitchen.

"Jack, you know what would happen. I would tell you back on our Anniversary, and from then until the time it came you would be in Daddy mode and I wouldn't be able to do anything for myself, because when you go into Daddy mode, you do everything and it really irritates me!" Elizabeth protested.

"Elizabeth, as your husband I feel this is something I needed to know about earlier." Jack argued.

"Are you the one carrying the child around with you or am I? I know I have it in me but I am able to do things for myself, I just have to rest sometimes." Elizabeth questioned.

"Well I played a part into it coming to life ya know. That's why I help you, because I know the pains you go through are hard." Jack replied as he raised his voice a little.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you right now." Elizabeth said as she walked out the Cafe's back door to go outside.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called after her as he went outside. When he went outside, he saw she was sitting down on a small bench and crying.

"Jack, I don't like to argue with you." Elizabeth cried.

"I don't like to argue with you either honey." Jack replied as he sat down and put his arms around Elizabeth.

"Oh but Jack, I feel silly for arguing over a due date…" Elizabeth cried.

"I started the argument, and I only did because I love you, a lot, and I want to help you as much as I possibly can." Jack comforted her.

"Jack, I love you, and I am so sorry I never told you earlier. I feel silly."

"It's alright, I understand why, but if I ever annoy you by doing too much, just talk to me about it, because I want you to be happy. Okay?"

Elizabeth smiled in return, and Jack wiped away a tear before he kissed her. They shared a few teasing kisses, and then Julie came out back.

"Uhm, I thought you were getting biscuits not sharing kisses." Julie giggled.

Jack and Elizabeth blushed.

"Sorry Julie, we're coming." Jack stood up and replied.

They went back in, and got some more biscuits and went back to the table.

Meanwhile, at the house, Jaclyn had just finished doing the dishes, and Bradley was playing with Lillian.

"It's time we get the little one ready for bed." Jaclyn winked as she took her apron off.

"Aww okay." Lillian pouted.

After they put Lillian to bed, Jaclyn and Bradley sat down on the couch, and they talked for a bit.

"I'm sorry we had to watch Lillian." Jaclyn apologized.

"It's alright, she's fun to watch, but I'm glad we're alone now."

Jaclyn gave a small smile, and he leaned in and kissed her. In between the kiss, they both heard giggling.

They saw Lillian holding Violet, and giggling. They shared a look, and Bradley got up and started chasing Lillian.

"I'm going to get you!" He laughed as he chased her.

"Aaaaah!" she laughed as he chased her back into her bed.

Jaclyn giggled, and immediately thought about how Bradley would be a good father someday. 'Okay stop it brain, you just started courting him.'

When Bradley came back, he pretended he was tired from running.

"I'm sorry that happened…" Jaclyn apologized.

"It's alright. I know how little ones are." Bradley winked.

Jaclyn smiled, and Bradley sat back down by her. "And where were we?"

Jaclyn gave a small giggle and they went back to sharing their kiss.

Then, Jaclyn picked up her knitting needles and continued knitting her mittens.

"Those are pretty." Bradley said referring to the mittens.

"Thank you, they'll keep me warm this winter." Jaclyn replied.

As Jaclyn continued her knitting, Bradley and Jaclyn talked.

A little bit later, Elizabeth and Jack came back with Kate, William, and Julie. Elizabeth went in to check on Lillian, who was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:** Hello hearties! Here is another chapter as promised. I have been writing ahead, and when I wrote these past few chapters, I made them quite short. I am so so sorry! The future ones are longer, I promise! I am also sorry I had Jack and Elizabeth argue, but I felt this would be needed eventually in my fanfic. Also, since I am writing ahead, anyone have any ideas for Winter/Fall? I have several ideas in mind, but I want to see if any of you want to see something in particular. :) Thank you so much for being very supportive in the reviews! I am going to post another chapter tomorrow- 8/13/14 because these chapters have been very short lately. I am super sorry once again for that! See yall tomorrow!

**_~Mary Martha _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

The next morning, everyone was up in the house, but Jack and Elizabeth didn't know it. Elizabeth was snuggling in Jack's arms, as they woke up to the morning light.

"I love our special moments, and with company it's hard to have them."

"I don't want to be rude to the company, but I do miss the moments we usually share." Elizabeth replied.

"Ya, well we have to get in as much as we can, right?"

"True…" Elizabeth said as she snuggled in his arms.

As Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead, and kissed the top of her head, Elizabeth kept enjoying it.

Finally, Elizabeth got up, she had to stretch already. Jack got up, after Elizabeth did, and Elizabeth wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over the rug, and into Jack's arms.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. I love catching you." Jack replied as he sat down on the bed gently with her.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. No one was up yet, at least he thought no one was up yet.

Elizabeth fell back onto the bed, and ended up pulling Jack too. Their feet were dangling off of the side of the bed, and they giggled and shared a few kisses.

Kate opened their bedroom door, and said, "Good morning time to get up- what in the world are you two doing?!"

Elizabeth stuck her head up, "Hello mother."

"Get up and get dressed right now. You two should know better than to do stuff like that. We will discuss this at breakfast." Kate said quite angry.

When she left, Elizabeth took a sigh, she now felt mad at her mother. Her mother knows she is married, yet she still acted them as if they were dating.

"It's alright honey…" Jack comforted her as Elizabeth got up and started to pick what she was going to wear.

"Oh Jack, she treats us like we're kids any time she sees us kissing or anything…"

"It wasn't fair for her to just come barging into our bedroom, either, though."

"True," Elizabeth replied as she picked up a purple dress.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, while Jack and Elizabeth got ready, Kate, William, and Julie were drinking coffee.

"I just can't believe they were doing that though. They shouldn't be doing that at all…" Kate protested.

"Honey, we were once young too you know..." William hinted to her.

"Mom, they're a married couple, they are expecting a child, I think they have their right to enjoy a few moments alone…"

"They sleep all night together, isn't that enough?!" Kate asked.

"Well, I remember a certain wife who always looked for our moments alone before I started work for the day."

Kate scowled thinking about how William was right, when they were younger she always loved those few moments they spent alone without other business men around.

Finally, Jack and Elizabeth walked in, and they were quite quiet.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kate asked.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a look, and Jack finally spoke up, "We love each other."

"Uugh" Kate said as she left the kitchen, frustrated.

"I'll go talk to her…" William said as he got up and followed Kate.

"I'm sorry, Beth." Julie said after William left.

"It's alright, we always argue about something when she comes down…" Elizabeth replied.

In the guest room William and Kate were staying in, they talked.

"I wish she never moved way down here and stayed with that Mountie. She simply misbehaves all because she thinks she can get away with it."

"Ahem, you used to do that."

"I am not thinking about that right now." Kate replied with frustration.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth spoke up, "Maybe I better go try to help mother understand."

Elizabeth walked down the hall, and was standing there just in time to hear Kate talk.

"First, they got married, and that was alright. Then they announce they are going to become parents. I love Lillian but I feel that she shouldn't have come yet. Couldn't those two take any restriction and wait to have her? No, they had her a little less than a year when they got married. And now they are going to have another child. Any time we come down, they are always stealing kisses. It irritates me."

Elizabeth grew quite angry. Her mother knew that they had agreed that when Jack and Elizabeth were ready for kids they would have them. When she was little, she remembered Daddy and Mother stealing kisses left and right in between business people visits and a number of other things. Why is she not letting her do it? She stomped away and went in, and started crying in Jack's arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," Julie said as she backed away.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he comforted her.

"Mother said she is mad we had kids, and we steal kisses, yet she always did that with Daddy." Elizabeth cried in between tears.

"What?! Okay this has gone too far." Jack said.

Elizabeth continued crying in Jack's arms, she felt tight and secure. Finally, Elizabeth slowly let Jack let go of her, and then Jack went off to talk to Elizabeth's mother.

"Jack, don't be harsh." Elizabeth begged.

"I won't, because I love you." Jack smiled.

Then, Jack walked off to talk to Kate. William left the room as Jack entered, and as he passed by, he whispered "Good luck."

"William, you're back so soon?" Kate asked as she turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"I need to talk to you. Elizabeth overheard you discussing with father that you thought," and Jack was cut off.

"I know I was thinking a lot of things…" Kate continued.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello hearties! So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you to "**AWChic**" for mentioning that Jaclyn and Bradley should get married in the winter- SPOILER! They **might** get engaged...Okay I'm not saying anything else** ;) **

And other than that- I shall post again on Thursday! Yippee! And I just noticed I have posted several days in a row already... Is this too much excitement for you all? I am already forgetting which chapter we are on **XD**

Well- I shall see you all tomorrow! (**8/14/14**)

_~**Mary Martha **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

Jack stared at her, what was she thinking.

"I have thought about it and you two need some time apart from one another. You spend too much of a days' time together. I will be pleased if you stay apart for the whole day , besides for meals and emergencies."

Jack got very shocked, but if it would make her happy he would "try".

"It'll be hard because I really love Elizabeth, but if you want me to, I can." Jack replied with respect.

"Yes, then I will be pleased because it will show me that you two can be separate and be alright with no secret talks or walks. And I need to prepare to go to town with Elizabeth, Jaclyn, Julie, and Lillian, so I will talk to you later."

"I have to leave for work anyways. Good day Mother."

As Jack entered the kitchen, he tried to stay away from Elizabeth even though he didn't want to.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

"Yes, but your mother wants us to stay apart for as much as we can today, and then she will be alright she said." Jack replied with sadness in his voice.

"What? We can't be apart Jack, I love you…" Elizabeth said.

"Listen, did your Grandmother ever ask your Mother and dad to stay apart?"

"Speaking of that, yes she did when I was a few years old. Why?"

"Did your Mother and Father last?"

"No, they snuck off several times that day."

"See, she's doing the same for us, and we're going to do the same she did with your Dad, I will see you in town, come to me as soon as you get a chance."

"Oh Jack you know I will." Elizabeth gave a small smile.

Then, Kate started walking down the hall. Jack mouthed 'I love you' to Elizabeth and off he went.

"Are you ready for a day in town?" Kate asked, not noticing Jack just left.

"Oh, yes Mother." Elizabeth replied quietly.

After lunch went by, Elizabeth was going nuts, she needed to see Jack already. She usually saw him before lunch, and they usually shared lunch together. Today she had lunch with her mother, Abigail, Jaclyn, and Lillian. Julie went off to have a picnic with Edward, and Jaclyn hadn't seen Bradley yet that day.

"Elizabeth, will you put the laundry on the line out back please? Your mother and I are making biscuits and I can't go out."

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

When Elizabeth went outside, there was some laundry in a basket, and a few sheets were put up already. Elizabeth gave a sigh, and started to put a towel on the line, when someone gently grabbed her from the other side of the sheet.

Elizabeth was quite shocked, until she saw it was Jack.

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" Elizabeth quietly whispered.

"I knew we couldn't make it, and Abigail knew we couldn't either." Jack smiled.

"Oh Jack…" Elizabeth said as they hugged.

"Hey, you can't be out here too long, so let's make the most of it." Jack replied as he kissed Elizabeth several times. Elizabeth made several noises showing she was content.

"You had better get back in before your mother suspects something," Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

"True, but I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either, but I don't want to not please your mother, either." Jack replied as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Alright Jack, but I want to see you again before Dinner if we can. I love you…"

"I love you too sweetheart, and I shall see you later, I hope." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth continued to hang up the wash, and then went back inside with a smile on her face.

"Doing the laundry makes you happy, Elizabeth?"

"I told you Mother, I am very happy to be doing work like this."

Kate's plan was working, she could tell her Elizabeth and Jack were exactly just like what she and William were when they were younger. She knew Jack was out there, she saw his red serge go by the window earlier. 'She's just as sneaky as we were.' Kate smiled.

Julie and Edward were still out on their walk, and Jaclyn was playing with Lillian upstairs. Elizabeth, Kate, and Abigail were cutting vegetables for Dinner. Elizabeth needed some air, so she excused herself and went outside. Then, she saw Jack ushering her to come over to the Jail. She quickly went over, and he took her into his arms.

"Come inside, Mrs. Thornton."

"Of course, Constable." Elizabeth smiled.

When they went inside, Jack ushered her to sit down inside of one of the cells, since he didn't have anything else big enough for both of them so sit in. He brought her close, and kissed her. While they kissed, the door to the jail cell shut.

"Jack, what was that?" Elizabeth asked in between a kiss.

"Oh the cell door closing and locking." Jack answered.

Then, they both shot up, and Jack put a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I have the keys right here…" Jack said as he patted his empty pocket and his smile turned to a frown.

"Jack, you do have the keys, right?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh uhm, I gave them to Bill earlier." Jack blushed.

"Jack, Bill might not be back for another hour all we know!"

"It's alright, keep calm. I'll think of something…"

"When you were learning to become a Mountie, was learning how to get out of an accidentally locked Jail cell part of your training by any chance?"

"Uhm, sadly no." Jack responded.

"This is just wonderful." Elizabeth sighed as she sat down.

"Hey, at least we have each other, right?" Jack sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"True…" Elizabeth replied as she snuggled in Jack's arms.

While they waited, Jack gave Elizabeth a few kisses on the head, and then finally Bill came in with a telegram for Jack from his mother.

"And what can I write the charges out to be? Too much love?" Bill joked as he unlocked the cell.

Elizabeth and Jack chuckled, and thanked Bill for coming and letting them out.

When Elizabeth got back to the Cafe, Abigail pulled her over to the side.

"What happened? I was trying to stall your Mother as much as I could." Abigail whispered.

"Jack and I got locked in jail, literally."

"Oh my goodness." Abigail replied.

Later, after Dinner, Bradley came around for a walk and a talk with Jaclyn. Jack and Elizabeth acted pleased to see each other during dinner, and pretended they hadn't seen each other all day.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't have come earlier to see you." Bradley apologized.

"It's alright, Bradley. I understand." Jaclyn smiled.

After they reached what they called "their place", Bradley asked Jaclyn to close her eyes. She did as she was instructed to do, and Bradley put on her a new heart necklace.

"Oh Bradley, it's more beautiful than the last one." Jaclyn breathed as she looked at the beautiful design on the heart.

"I wanted to replace the other one, with something a bit more special."

"But nothing is more special than you." Jaclyn replied.

"Same to you, Jaclyn." Bradley smiled.

Meanwhile, Jack and Elizabeth snuck away for a small walk, and happened to be walking towards where Bradley and Jaclyn was, but they didn't go all the way, since Elizabeth was a bit tired.

After Bradley and Jaclyn had finished talking a bit more, they headed back up the trail. Meanwhile, Jack and Elizabeth had sat down on a log, and were talking.

"You know, being with you always makes me feel better." Elizabeth smiled.

"You don't feel good? Are you okay?" Jack was worried.

"Oh Jack, I'm fine, but being away from you breaks my heart."

"It breaks mine too sweetheart." Jack leaned in to kiss her.

Bradley and Jaclyn were walking up the path, and they never noticed Jack and Elizabeth just a little bit ahead of them. Bradley slowed to a stop, and he looked in Jaclyn's eyes. He slowly pulled her towards him for a kiss, nothing big, just something to satisfy them both. When Bradley and Jaclyn were through, Jack had slowly pulled away from Elizabeth and was about to lean in once more, but Elizabeth pulled away and saw Bradley and Jaclyn.

"Aren't they adorable?" Elizabeth whispered

"Who? Us?" Jack whispered back.

"No silly, Jaclyn and Bradley. Look at how they look at each other! It's so sweet!"

Jack pulled back some more, and looked at Bradley and Jaclyn, with their arms around each other, pretending like no one else was even there. 'This time at least Elizabeth saw them first…' Jack thought.

Jaclyn slowly let go of Bradley, and turned around and saw that a little up the path, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting there watching them.

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Elizabeth! What a surprise!" Jaclyn linked arms with Bradley. "What are you doing here?"

"We were enjoying a walk, and we happened to stop here to talk." Elizabeth smiled and put her hand on Jack's hand.

"That sounds nice." Jaclyn smiled.

"We were about to head back, would you two like to walk back with us? Or would you prefer to be alone?" Jack winked.

"Well, we could join you, do you mind Bradley?" Jaclyn asked.

"No, not at all." Bradley smiled.

A few days later, Jack was sitting on the porch of the jailhouse, and he was just taking a small break from paperwork.

"Jack, can you watch Lillian for a few moments? I will be back in a minute, but Elizabeth and Kate went for a small walk, and I need to pick up a couple of supplies at the Mercantile." Abigail pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sure, I love my little girl." Jack smiled.

"Daddy!" Lillian exclaimed as she ran up the stairs and into Jack's arms.

"Hi sweetie." Jack said as he lifted her onto his lap.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Abigail smiled.

The stagecoach rolled in, and someone, who looked quite fancy, stepped off of the stagecoach.

"Jack Thornton!" a female voice exclaimed.

**Author's Note:** Oh my...who's the female voice belong to? If anyone guesses correctly- I will give them a shoutout *winks*! **Hint:** It's a character from the show!  
Okay so anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter..thanks for all the positive reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them!  
I just want to say thank you to **Cindie Henrich** for always responding to my long PMs when I send them, and for being really sweet. So thank you very much!

I will post again on **Monday August 18**...since I have posted several times this week already! See you all then :)

_~Mary Martha _


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

"Oooh Jack Thornton!" the lady said again.

Even under that big wide hat, Jack knew it was Rosemary, and he did not want to deal with her right now.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Lillian asked as Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing sweetheart. It's nothing…"Jack replied as Rosemary came closer.

"Jack! You look wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed as she came closer.

Jack stood up to greet Rosemary, and held Lillian in his arms.

"And look, you are still caring for the children of the town. Oh isn't she pretty! Who's is she, Jack? Because for some reason she looks like you in a way." Rosemary asked.

"Rosemary, I want you to meet Lillian Grace Thornton." Jack said.

"And this is my Daddy!" Lillian smiled as she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Rosemary just stood there, blinking a few times, trying to understand all this.

"Jack…when did you get married?" Rosemary looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Well, I am sure you remember Elizabeth Thatcher, and here she comes right now." Jack smiled as Elizabeth walked over to the Jailhouse. Kate went to the Mercantile.

"Hi honey." Elizabeth smiled as she walked onto the porch.

"Hello my sweet Elizabeth." Jack replied as he gently kissed Elizabeth.

Rosemary was just standing there, staring at the three of them.

"Oh, Rosemary," Elizabeth continued," it's been a long time."

Rosemary stuttered, "You two are…married?"

"Yes we are." Jack smiled.

"And we are expecting another addition to the family." Elizabeth grinned.

Rosemary just stood there and stared at them some more. She finally spoke up.

"When did you two get engaged and married?"

"Well, Rosemary, Jack proposed to me right after you left Coal Valley." Elizabeth looked at Jack lovingly.

"And then, we got married a little less than a year later." Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

"Well, I see what you told me is true, you really did know Elizabeth was the one. I am quite sorry for acting rude." Rosemary apologized sincere.

"It's alright, Rosemary. What did you come to Coal Valley for, may I ask?" Jack asked, much calmer than he was before.

"Well, I came here to reassure you, Jack, that I am here on a visit to Coal Valley. I came here to not only see if you were still with Elizabeth, but also to show Jonathan what Coal Valley's like."

"Jonathan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jonathan! Oh Jonathan! Come here!" Rosemary called out.

Soon, a little boy came running over to her. He was almost four years old, and he looked quite healthy.

"Jack, Elizabeth, Lillian, I want you to meet my son, Jonathan." Rosemary smiled as she put her arm around him.

"Hello." Jonathan greeted.

"So, you are married, Rosemary?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was, but he got drunk and called it all off. I didn't like him much anyways, all he had was just money, and he used me. He never wanted love, he just used me so he could say he had a wife. He never did love me. I came back to Coal Valley thinking Jack was still available, but he must not be…"Rosemary's voice faded off.

"I'm so sorry, Rosemary. That had to have been hard to deal with…" Elizabeth sympathized.

"It was. And I don't miss him one bit." Rosemary flipped some hair back behind her hair, showing she didn't care.

"Well, if you need help with your son, I'm here for ya Rosemary." Jack offered.

"Thank you, sometimes it is hard to get him to listen to me, since he doesn't have a father, sometimes he thinks he don't have to listen to his Mother." Rosemary confessed.

"Well, I'll help if you need me to." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, that's kind of you to do so, even though I have treated you quite wrong. When he first broke up our marriage, I was quite disappointed, but then I figured that there are other fish in the sea. I get to have another chance in life. " Rosemary smiled.

"You must be hungry after your trip, please, let me take you over to the Cafe to get you and Jonathan something to eat." Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you, we would like that." Rosemary smiled.

"I have to get my purse really quick, I'll be back Elizabeth. Come on Jonathan." Rosemary smiled.

"Jack, that was very kind of you to offer." Elizabeth whispered.

"Well, I can see she understands right now how I felt when she broke off the engagement." Jack responded.

"Elizabeth! We're ready!" Rosemary joyfully shouted over to the Jailhouse.

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth shouted in return.

"Do you want Lillian to stay with me, Elizabeth?" Jack questioned as he looked at Lillian, who giggled.

"No, I think she can come with me, I am sure she'd like a small cookie before we go home for dinner!" Elizabeth winked.

"Oh yes oh yes Momma!" Lillian clapped her hands.

"Well, I guess I will give her to you." Jack put Lillian down.

"Well, we're off. Bye honey!" Elizabeth took a hold of Lillian's hand.

"Bye bye Daddy!" Lillian waved.

Jaclyn smiled as his two favorite girls walked to go join Rosemary and Jonathan.

When they reached the Cafe, Abigail offered for Jonathan and Lillian to help her mix some batter, so they could get a cookie. Elizabeth and Rosemary sat down near the window, and started talking.

"So, Rosemary, how's acting?"

"It was good…I had to stop when I got Jonathan back. I couldn't find anyone to watch him, so I had to get a job at a restaurant as a waitress, but that didn't work out for long, because then I started getting late shift, and then I couldn't keep Jonathan there at night." Rosemary sadly responded.

"Doesn't your ex-husband help support Jonathan?"

"No, it was either money or Jonathan, and I love him more than anything." Rosemary started to cry.

"Oh I am so sorry Rosemary…" Elizabeth comforted her.

"It's not your fault…it's my fault. But I learned a lesson in the process." Rosemary looked at the table.

Abigail walked over with two cups of tea.

"Do you know how to do anything other than acting, Rosemary?" Abigail asked.

"I know how to clean and cook." Rosemary responded with a sigh. "I learned when I became a wife."

"Well, there are still some Coal Miners in Coal Valley that don't have wives, and I am sure they would be glad to have you help them out, if you wanted to." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh yes, I want to, because, I am going to stay away from the City. It's full of lies. I think I might stay around Coal valley, if that's alright." Rosemary gave a small smile.

"Well certainly that's alright!" Elizabeth cheerfully replied.

"I know there's a gentlemen, he's actually here in the Cafe right now, and he's been looking for help for a while. Do you think you might want to help him?" Abigail asked.

"Oh yes, most certainly! Which one is he?" Rosemary asked scanning the room looking at the few miners that were in there.

"Let me go talk to him, and see if he is still looking for help." Abigail smiled.

Rosemary and Elizabeth talked for a little bit more, and then a gentleman walked up.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Thornton. And this must be Rosemary LeVeaux?"

"Yes, I am. And you are…?" Rosemary asked looking the man over.

"My name is Julius Rhodes. I'm looking for some help around my house, would you be interested?" Julius asked.

"Oh yes, I would be happy to. I can start whenever you want." Rosemary offered.

"Well, since you just arrived, will you be able to start tomorrow?" Julius questioned.

"Yes, yes I can." Rosemary smiled.

"Well, let me help you take your things to your room at the Saloon, and then I can show you my place, so you can see if you still want to help me." Julius offered.

"Certainly. Jonathan! Come on, it's time to go!" Rosemary called into the kitchen.

"Coming Mum!" Jonathan exclaimed in return as he thanked Abigail again for the cookie.

"I suppose I will see you later, Elizabeth. Thank Abigail for me again, please." Rosemary smiled.

"I will." Elizabeth promised.

After Julius had helped Rosemary and Jonathan with their luggage, they started to walk to Julius's small home he had built to live in.

"Hey Mum! Can I go throw some rocks into the lake?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, but don't fall in!" Rosemary yelled as he ran up the trail a bit to throw some rocks in.

"He's your son?" Julius asked.

"Yes, but I am no longer married." Rosemary's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

"No it isn't your fault, I am glad I am no longer married to him." Rosemary told her story to Julius, excluding the part about being engaged to Jack at one time.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my son along, but right now, he's the most important thing I own."

"It's alright, if I had a son or a daughter, I would call them important too." Julius smiled.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, and if he does, you can blame me."

"It's alright, I know how little boys are." Julius smiled as they reached the house.

"Mum, can I stay out here and watch the bugs under this rock?"

"Oh, alright, but don't get into any trouble." Rosemary smiled.

"Okay!" Jonathan replied as he continued to watch the bugs he had found.

Rosemary stopped, and finally took a good look at the house. It looked fairly new, and it had simple, yet very pretty, stairs leading to the porch.

"You live here?" Rosemary asked in awe.

"Yes, I built it myself. It's cheaper than staying at a room above a Saloon." Julius smiled as he walked up the stairs. Rosemary slowly followed him inside the house.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to let you in, and then I am going outside to write." Julius smiled.

"This place isn't dusty at all!" Rosemary commented as she ran her finger along a shelf near the door.

"I try to keep it clean, but sometimes I get home too late to do much." Julius said as he showed Rosemary the kitchen.

"You do a good job of keeping it clean though." Rosemary replied, quite impressed.

"Well, it's hard to keep up sometimes. " Julius confessed.

As Julius showed her the living room, bedroom, and his guest room, Rosemary continued becoming more and more impressed.

"So, that's it. Do you think you can do it?" Julius asked.

"Yes, I can certainly do it." Rosemary smiled.

Meanwhile, in town, Jack was in the Cafe talking to Elizabeth.

"Rosie is going to clean and cook for Mr. Rhodes?" Jack asked shocked.

"Mmmhmm, and she starts tomorrow."

"He writes poems, and she is going to help him around his house?"

"Mmmhmm, and I bet things might work out." Elizabeth winked.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am posting waaay before Monday because I just had an amazing day...and I just felt like sharing my happiness with all of you! Okay so shout out time to everyone who guessed ROSEMARY! Listen, I know everyone is dreading this, but she's changing :)

Shoutouts to: "_JackandElizabeth_"! "_Heartie Thornton_"! "_Tigergirl1223_"! "_Gabby423_"! "_HeartieGirl_"! "_LisaNY_"! "_Liz_"! "_angelstreets_"!

Thanks to all the guesses! Just... Thank you! =D

This time... *takes a deep breath* I am signing with my real name, and thank you "Cindie Henrich" for giving me the courage to do so! See you all _Monday!_

_~Angelica K. _


	30. Chapter 30- Longest Chapter so far!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

The next morning, Rosemary was walking over to Julius's house, and she had to keep getting Jonathan to hurry up.

"Come on, you can throw rocks in later, I don't want to be late!"

"But Mum, this part of the town is so much of fun!"

"You can explore it later once I get to work!" Rosemary said as she kept ushering Jonathan along.

When they finally got there, Julius was writing down ideas by his table.

Rosemary knocked on the door, and Julius opened it.

"Good morning, please, come in."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I am a few moments late."

"It's alright. And I imagine Jonathan is already observing bugs?"

"Yep, he is into insects."

"Well that's good. I guess I'll leave to go get inspired to write." Julius smiled.

"Will you be back for lunch?"

"Yes, I would be happy to, if you want to make it…"

"Certainly. Now I have some work to do." Rosemary smiled.

When Julius was outside, he reached into his small bag, and pulled out an extra tablet and a pencil.

"Are you enjoying your bugs, Jonathan?" Julius asked as he sat down next to him to observe a spider making its web.

"I love bugs. They're one of the most interesting things ever!"

"Do you know all the different kinds of bugs?"

"Well, I know there are ants and spiders and moths and butterflies."

"Yes, there are, but do you know what kind of a spider that is in front of you right now?"

"No…" Jonathan replied.

"That's an Enoplognatha ovata. It's not harmful; it just loves to make spider webs."

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"Before I became a writer, I studied bugs."

"Wow, that's neat! Can you help me discover all these bug names?"

"Sure, but first I have to go to town for a bit. Why don't you use this extra pad of paper and draw the bugs on here you see. Describe their colors, and when I come back we can work on them."

"I can do that! You promise we can find the names of each bug?"

"Yes, I promise. Be careful!" Julius smiled as he walked to town to get some more ideas. Little did he know, he would start to write about Rosemary.

Throughout the day, a few townsfolk came in to check on Elizabeth, because Jack asked them to. Elizabeth was happy, but she knew Daddy Mode was starting!

In the late afternoon, Bradley came around to ask Jaclyn out to dinner, before he got to the door, he heard someone calling his name.

"Bradley! Bradley!" Jaclyn called out from somewhere.

"Jaclyn? Where are you?"

"I'm over here! In the tree!" Jaclyn yelled back in reply.

"What tree? There are a lot of trees here…." Bradley wondered aloud as he started walking around to find her.

"I'm over here!"

"I think I see your shoes…" Bradley replied as he looked up, and saw Jaclyn sitting on the tree branch with a cat in her arms.

"So, how did you get up there? And why?" Bradley asked.

"Well…I climbed up here to get this friendly cat I've been playing with almost all day, and now I am just...ya know…" Jaclyn tried to make an excuse for the fact she couldn't climb back down.

"Hanging around?" Bradley asked as he gave a small laugh.

"Very funny, Bradley. Well. I am sort of stuck up here. Can you help me get down?" Jaclyn pleaded.

"Sure, well just let me get up there to help you." Bradley said as he climbed the tree to the branch below Jaclyn.

"Okay now give me the cat." Bradley instructed as he put his arms up for the cat.

"It has a name, Gloria." Jaclyn smiled.

"Okay then, hand me Gloria." Bradley said as he accepted the cat. He reached his arms towards the ground as far as he could, and Gloria jumped safely to the ground.

"Alright, now to get you down. Slowly put your left leg down here to this branch where I am."

"I can't do it, I am gonna slip!" Jaclyn replied quite scared.

"It's alright, I am here. Would I let you slip?"

"No, you wouldn't.." Jaclyn replied as she slowly put her foot down.

As Bradley got her to the next branch, he jumped down. He was used to jumping down from trees, and this wasn't a big jump.

"Okay, now all you have to do is jump!"

"No, I can't jump, I'm scared." Jaclyn confessed.

"Listen, I'll catch you if it makes you feel better." Bradley smiled, happy that he gets a chance to hold Jaclyn in his arms.

"Yes please!" Jaclyn happily replied.

"I'm ready when you are." Bradley smiled, ready to catch her.

"Okay," Jaclyn said as she closed her eyes, and fell right into Bradley's arms.

"See what wasn't so bad, was it?" Bradley smiled.

No, it wasn't." Jaclyn blushed. She loved being in Bradley's arms, she felt safe and secure.

Before he set her down, Jaclyn gently bit her lip, and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Teehee so cute!" Lillian giggled from behind them.

Bradley gently put Jaclyn on her feet, and they shared a look as Lillian ran, giggling away.

"Ready for a fun game of chase?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, let's get her." Jaclyn winked.

"We're gonna get you, Lillian!" Bradley laughed as Lillian squealed and ran a bit faster.

As they laughed and ran around finally Bradley caught Lillian, he put his arms around her and they both fell onto the ground while laughing. Jaclyn helped them both up, and then Lillian was called into the house by Kate.

"Jaclyn, can you come in for a little bit?" Elizabeth called out the window.

"Sure Aunt Elizabeth! Coming! Oh, I'll be right back Bradley." Jaclyn smiled.

"Well, I probably better go, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight at the Cafe?"

"Any girl would be very pleased to accept that invitation from you, Bradley." Jaclyn blushed.

"Will seven work?"

"Yes, I'll be ready for you." Jaclyn smiled.

"I'll see you then, then." He grinned.

Jaclyn waved as she went into the house.

A little while later, Jaclyn was figuring out how to wear her hair, when Julie knocked on her hair.

"Hi Aunt Julie!" Jaclyn smiled.

"I heard you are going out to dinner tonight." Julie replied as she walked over and started playing with Jaclyn's hair.

"Yes, I am. I can't figure out how to wear my hair…"

"Well never fear, your Aunt Julie is here, and we're going to get you to look absolutely perfect for Bradley!"

"I don't know about this..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Let's get to it!" Julie exclaimed as she started pinning Jaclyn's hair up.

As it neared seven o'clock, Bradley arrived a few minutes early, and Jack answered the door.

"Good evening Mr. Thornton." Bradley greeted.

"Good evening, I assume you are waiting for Jaclyn?"

Bradley nodded his head, and Jack ushered him inside to sit down and wait.

As each passing minute went by, Bradley kept looking at his head and drumming his head. 'It's after seven o'clock…where can she be?' he thought.

"Don't worry, she'll come. I think her Aunt Julie was helping her look different for tonight." Jack smiled.

Meanwhile, in Jaclyn and Lillian's room…

"Aunt Julie I think this is more like my wedding look…" Jaclyn said as she looked in the mirror.

"No, this is just what you needed!"

Jaclyn just gave a silent sigh and slipped into her high heels Julie lent her.

"Now go out and impress him!" Julie gave her a small push out the door, and Jaclyn slowly walked down the hall.

"Good evening, Bradley." Jaclyn said as she turned the corner and into the livingroom.

Bradley couldn't stand up, nor could Jack. Was that…Jaclyn? She looked, gorgeous! She had her hair done in a bun, and she had a light green dress on, and she smelled like sweet roses.

"Good evening, Jaclyn. You look wonderful." Bradley replied at a loss for words.

"Thank you." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley stood up and linked arms with Jaclyn and led her out the door.

Jack went to shut the door, and kept it open because Rosemary and Jonathan came riding up.

"Hello Rosemary and Jonathan! See you later!" Jaclyn smiled as she walked with Bradley to their horses.

When Rosemary and Jonathan got off their horse, she greeted Jack at the door.

"Hello Jack, was that Jaclyn?"

"Yes that was her..." Jack replied still shocked.

"My she grew more mature than when I last saw her..."

"Actually, she is mature, but she didn't look that mature earlier today." Jack let Rosemary come inside.

As Jack and Rosemary talked a bit, Jonathan ran off to go play with Lillian.

"Hi Lily, wanna play?"

"Sure! What do you wanna do?"

"I want to know, what you are afraid of."

"Why...?"

"Well, I want my Mum to fall in love with this one guy, and if something scares her into his arms, it would work!"

"Oh ya, Daddy did that to Momma once, don't tell her..." Jaclyn giggled.

"Okay I won't. Well what are you afraid of?"

"Spiders and Mice...and snakes..." Lillian sad as she shivered.

"Great, I think I can find a mouse and a spider!" Jonathan smiled.

"Good! Can we play now?" Lillian asked.

"Sure." Jonathan smiled in return.

The two raced outside to go play with the swing.

After Jaclyn and Bradley's dinner, they came back. The sun was just about to set, and the last rays of sun glowed over the treetops. After they dismounted, Bradley took Jaclyn into his arms.

"You looked very beautiful tonight." Bradley smiled.

"Thank you, you looked very handsome." Jaclyn replied.

"Listen, Jaclyn, I want you to know that what I say to you, is true, and not a lie." Bradley softly said.

"Same for you, Bradley." Jaclyn returned as she looked into his eyes.

Bradley leaned and they kissed lovingly, then they gently pulled apart, and then they leaned in for another kiss. Bradley managed to pull Jaclyn's hair bun out, and her hair fell down in long bouncy curls. Jaclyn was secretly glad he did, because the bun was bothering the top of her hair already, and Bradley was quite happy to see his beautiful Jaclyn's curls.

Jaclyn gave him a few teasing kisses, and Bradley knew what game she was playing, he never experienced it before, but he saw his Mother doing it to his father once. Bradley finally gave in to another kiss; he needed to because she kept teasing him. When they were satisfied they pulled slowly apart.

"I love you." Jaclyn breathed.

"I love you, too." Bradley replied. He took a gentle hold of her hand and led her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bradley questioned softly.

"Yes, you will." Jaclyn smiled softly. She reached up and kissed his cheek, leaving a small pink stain. Julie had also given her some light pink lipstick, since it was becoming a fashion.

Jaclyn opened the door and went inside, and gently shut it and stood up leaning against the door with this puppy love look.

"Jaclyn, is that you?" Elizabeth asked from inside the living room.

"Uh-huh." Jaclyn replied her cheeks blushing as she walked into her room she was sharing with Lillian.

"I'm going to go and check on Jaclyn..." Jack said as he excused himself a few minutes later. Lillian stayed on her Grandpa's lap, slowly falling asleep

Jaclyn was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair and staring into space with those eyes filled with excitement.

"Jaclyn, are you alright?" Jack asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Yes I am..." Jaclyn replied as she put her brush on the stand and sighed a happy sigh.

"Did you have an interesting evening? It's alright if you don't want to share."

"Oh Uncle Jack, I don't have a mother or a father to share my feelings with, and I consider you my dad and Aunt Elizabeth my mother. I do want to share if you will listen. I just had the most amazing night of my life." Jaclyn said as she put Jack's hands in hers.

Jack was touched, he didn't know Jaclyn felt this way about him and Elizabeth.

"Well sweetheart, when you need us we're here for you. I'm quite glad you had an amazing night." Jack gave a soft smile to Jaclyn.

Elizabeth walked in.

"Jack, our little girl fell asleep on Grandpa's lap."

"Okay, talk to Jaclyn while I go get her." Jack winked.

"Is something wrong, Jaclyn?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on the bed.

"No, not at all. I had an amazing night. Now I know how you feel after you and Uncle Jack kissed." Jaclyn gave a small sweet sigh.

"Ah, you got a bit teasing tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes, and we both loved it." Jaclyn smiled.

"Well honey, I am quite glad you enjoyed it."

Jack walked in carrying in his sleeping Princess, and Elizabeth said goodnight to both girls.

After the adults all went to bed, a small storm started outside.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is the longest chapter so far! Also, let me know what part was your favorite, I like to see what you all pick out of the story to say what you liked, or want to make notice of! I have to say something. I know alot of people dislike Rosemary, but she has hanged. I am trying to give her a new image in my fanfic, and she isn't going to meddle in Jack and Elizabeth's lives, they are becoming friends actually!

Thank you also to "**BellaItaliana93**" for being my 200th reviewer! This is quite an honor! Thank you!

I will post again on Thursday **8/21/14**! Thanks for reviewing!:)

_~Angelica _


	31. Chapter 31

_**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

The next morning, the storm had left, and the sun was shining in.

"Honey? Are you up?" Jack quietly asked.

Elizabeth gave a small yawn, and turned over, "Yes my love, I am. Why?"

"Did you…ah I better not ask…" Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"Did I do what?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jack took a quick breathe, and said it as quickly as he could, "Did you wet the bed?"

"Uuuh no…" Elizabeth replied, puzzled.

Lillian stuck her head up from out of the middle of the bed's covers.

"Hello!" she grinned.

"Aww were you scared last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh-huh…" Lillian put a sad face on.

"Well that solves the wet mystery…" Jack said as he lifted his little girl up above his head.

"Aaah Daddy!" Lillian giggled.

"Come on, let's get these sheets off." Elizabeth said getting up.

Jack got up and put Lillian down and took the sheets off.

Elizabeth started breathing a little bit faster.

"Are you okay? Is the baby coming? Should I get a doctor? What should I do?" Jack ran over trying to help Elizabeth.

"Jack…Calm Down! All the baby did was kick a little while I was bending over." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack, I am fine!" Elizabeth assured him.

Meanwhile, at Julius's home, Jonathan is searching for a scary spider, and perhaps that mouse he has spotted near the shed lately.

"There has to be a scary spider around here somewhere…" Jonathan mumbled.

Then, he spotted another Enoplognatha ovata, of course he didn't remember the name of it… since he was only about four years old. He captured it and put it in his jar, and decided to search for a mouse.

Later that afternoon, at the Cafe, Abigail sat down with a sigh. She needed a break. She had forgotten what it was like to carry a little one inside of her.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" Bill asked, as he walked into the cafe.

"Oh, Bill, I'm fine." Abigail gave a small smile as she offered him the seat next to her.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You can tell me anything."

"Well, I guess I sort of forgot what it is like to have a little one inside of you, it's sort of tiring yet a new experience." Abigail smiled.

"I know you must be tired, if you ever need a break, I can help out." Bill smiled.

"You're an investigator, you know how to cook over an open fire. In a stove? Not so much." Abigail joked.

"Oh, so my cooking tastes different, hmm?" Bill chuckled.

"Well, yes, but a stove is easier to manage than an open fire." Abigail smiled.

"True, but to me an open fire is easier to manage than a stove." Bill smiled in return, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Over at the Thornton residence, Jack is coming home from work, with invitations to a wonderful party.

"Daddy!" Lillian giggled as Jack entered the house.

"Hi Princess." Jack said as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hello, Jack. What do you have there?" Elizabeth asked, referring to the envelopes in his hands.

"These, are for you to share with everyone." Jack smiled.

Jaclyn saw Jack's horse, and immediately went inside from her walk and put her arms around Jack.

"Dad! You're home!"

Elizabeth smiled, she knew Jack was still her uncle, but Jaclyn still wanted to call him her dad.

"Hi sweetheart." Jack smiled softly as he looked at Jaclyn.

"What are the letters for, Mom?" Jaclyn asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, it looks like invitations to Mr. Ramsey's Birthday Dance." Elizabeth said as she opened her and Jack's invitation.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Lillian's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"And it seems early, so a lot of the kids are coming too. Would you like to go to the dance?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, it seems like there is dinner and dancing…so this is a good mixture." Jack smiled as he peered over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Oh, Jaclyn, here is one for you, too." Elizabeth winked.

"Thank you…" Jaclyn smiled as she ran to go open it up in the living room.

"Where's mine?" Lillian asked.

"Well yours is included in ours. See, that's your name, Lillian." Jack said pointing to Lillian's name.

"Ooooh!" Lillian grinned.

While Jaclyn read her invitation, she knew Bradley wrote it, because he signed it 'With love,'. Her heart soared, and she held the letter close to her.

Jack slowly entered the living room, and sat next to Jaclyn.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes, I believe so." Jaclyn smiled.

"Great, think you can save a dance for me?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know I will Dad! I mean…Uncle Jack."

"It's alright, I like you calling me Dad." Jack put his arms around Jaclyn.

Over at Julius's house, Jonathan has already released his spider, and he patiently waits for the moment his Mum will get scared.

"Oh my goodness! Eeeeep!" Rosemary screamed as she walked backwards into Julius.

"Are you okay?" Julius asked.

"Oh, it's you. I just,"Rosemary stopped to brush her dress off, "I just saw a spider."

"It's fine, it's just a Enoplognatha ovata." Julius said as he put it in his hand, and stuck it out the window.

"Well, thank you, for getting rid of it." Rosemary said as she started to head over to continue to wash the dishes.

"Well, listen while I have the chance to, can we talk before your hands get all sudsy?" Julius asked as he took a hold of her hand.

Rosemary's heart made an extra beat, the look on his face meant he had good news. Plus, he was holding her hand!

"Would you like to maybe go to a dance with me?" Julius calmly questioned.

Did Rosemary hear him right? She did! He might like her after all!

"It's alright if not, I am sure you would rather go to it with a Miner…" Julius looked down at the table.

"No, I would like to go to the dance with you. It would be an honor." Rosemary smiled.

Jonathan had been listening from the other room, and he was quite happy. He started making happy noises.

"I wonder what that is about…" Rosemary wondered.

"It's alright, it's probably nothing." Julius smiled.

Meanwhile, at the Thornton's… Edward and Julie snuck off to be alone.

"I missed our talks." Edward confessed.

"Well, you know, I did too." Julie returned.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Julie asked after they sat down.

"I know what I wanna do."

"What?" Julie challenged.

"Oh you know what…" Edward said as he started kissing Julie.

"Oh Edward…" Julie blushed as she joined in by kissing him in return.

Back at the house, Elizabeth is talking to Lillian and Jaclyn while she knits. Jack was sketching in his study.

"Momma, I know just who I want to marry." Lillian grinned.

"You're a bit too young to think about that, but who is it? Jonathan?" Elizabeth teased.

"No! It's Daddy! He's perfect!" Lillian grinned again.

"Well," Elizabeth continued, "I think Daddy would be quite pleased to know that."

"I think that is a wonderful choice Lillian." Jaclyn smiled.

In Jack's study, he was sketching Jaclyn- but it turned out he was sketching Jaclyn into a bride.

"Ever since I see Jaclyn kissing Bradley now I always end up sketching her as a bride or kissing Bradley!" Jack thought aloud as he looked through his past sketches.

"What, dear?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the study.

"Nothing…" Jack mumbled.

"Oh…okay." Elizabeth shrugged.

"So, what is my sweet amazing wife doing paying me a visit?"

"Well…I came in here to tell you thank you for sending seven people up here to check on me today." Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"Well, it's my job since I am not closer to do it!"

"It's very nice of you Jack, but you are acting like I can explode any moment!"

"Well, babies can come at any time, it's almost time anyways." Jack said as he put his hand on hers.

"But Jack, seven is a little extreme." Elizabeth pulled her hand out from under Jack's.

"Well, I just mention you, and they come up." Jack tried to put his hand on top of Elizabeth's again, but she moved it again.

"Come on Jack, I know you make Biscuits and give them to them for checking on me." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"What, I want them to check on my sweetheart!" Jack said.

"Jack, just- UGH!" Elizabeth said as she left the room, frustrated.

William passed Elizabeth in the hall, and immediately went into the study.

"Don't worry; when they are pregnant they get angry sometimes." William sympathized.

"I know, I went through this once, but she only got mad at me once last time…" Jack frowned.

"Well, give her some time, and then she'll run back into your arms." William patted Jack's back and left the room.

When Jack went to bed, Elizabeth was already in bed. He got onto the bed, and rubbed her shoulder, and tried to get her to accept his apology.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jack apologized.

Elizabeth gently snored. 'Not the reaction I was looking for…' Jack though. He gently got off of the bed, and left the bedroom. Then he heard crying coming from Lillian's room. It sounded like Jaclyn though, not Lillian.

He slowly entered, and looked in to see Jaclyn wildly turning around and around in bed, gently crying out 'No Bradley! No Bradley! Don't!'

"Jaclyn, it's okay. I'm here." Jack quietly said as he sat down on her bed.

Jaclyn turned around again, and her foot gently hit Jack. Lillian was still sound asleep, but Jack needed to help Jaclyn before she woke her up if her yells got louder.

"Jaclyn, it's me, Uncle Jack. Are you okay?"

Jaclyn gave another small cry, and sat up in bed.

"Oh Dad…" Jaclyn cried as Jack changed where he was sitting so he could be closer to her.

"It's okay, I'm here…." Jack comforted her.

"It was so scary, I didn't want to lose Bradley." Jaclyn softly cried.

"It was only a bad dream sweetheart."

"Ya, but it was scary and it felt so real."

"It's okay, I'm here now." Jack reassured her.

Jack gently kissed Jaclyn's forehead, and she gave a small smile.

"Can you stay with me for a little bit?" Jaclyn asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." Jack smiled. He got a little more comfortable, and Jaclyn gently leaned her head onto his chest.

The next thing Jack knew, it was morning. He looked down, and Jaclyn was still there. He gave a small smile, and patiently waited for her to wake up.

Elizabeth was slowly waking up in their room, and she stuck her hand behind her to feel for Jack's hand, like she usually did. All she felt was empty bed.

"Oh no, Jack, did you leave me all because of a fight? I'm sorry!" Elizabeth apologized aloud as she started to find where Jack was, but then she saw Lillian's door was open.

"Oh no, he took Lillian with him probably. He's really mad at me!' Elizabeth thought. But then she looked into the room, and saw Jaclyn was gently sleeping against Jack, and he was sitting partially upright in bed.

He motioned for her to come over, and Elizabeth happily tiptoed over.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I was worried you left me because of how I got angry with you." Elizabeth quietly whispered.

"I would never leave you, Elizabeth. I love you." Jack replied.

"Aww Jack, I love you too." Elizabeth put her hands gently around Jack's face.

Jack gently leaned forward, and they shared a loving kiss.

Jaclyn slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jack and Elizabeth kissing almost directly above her.

"Awww, Good morning." Jaclyn smiled.

"Oh, Good morning, Jaclyn." Jack blushed.

"It's okay, Dad. I like to see you kiss Mom." Jaclyn winked.

Elizabeth and Jack shared a loving smile, and then they all got up.

**Author's Notes:**_ Hello hearties! This is another chapter! I tried to make it very sweet! :) I have found a lot of inspiration has come from music, life experiences, and ideas that just pop into my head. So other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! :)_

_~Angelica_


	32. Chapter 32

**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Kate was choosing what dress she wanted to wear to the party, but she was also debating with William about going.

"William, what if we're too old to go, and everything I have is old…" Kate said looking at her wardrobe.

"You just got several dresses a month ago, and you call them old?" William asked.

"Well, yes…I've worn them several times."

"Have you worn them in Coal Valley though?"

"No I haven't…"

"Well there you go, the dresses will be new to Coal Valley!"

Kate gave a sigh, and William put his arms around her.

"Anyways, even if you have worn something one hundred times, it would still be very pretty on you."

"Oh William..." Kate blushed.

William spun her around, and kissed her very softly.

"Well, I see you haven't changed." Elizabeth joked as she brought clean sheets for the bed in.

"Ha ha, yes we're still young."

"No William, we are not young at all, nor are we old. We're just ripening."

William and Elizabeth just rolled their eyes, and Elizabeth left the room.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn was choosing what dress to wear to the dance, and she decided upon a orange dress. As she started to fix her hair, Lillian came in.

"Jaclyn, can you help me?" Lillian asked.

"Sure, what is it sweetheart?"

"Mommy and Daddy are getting ready, Julie is with her boy, and Grammy and Grandpa are getting ready. I need help with my hair." Lillian smiled.

"Well, honey I'll help." Jaclyn said as she looked through the ribbons for a light pink one to match her dress.

"Yay!" Lillian grinned as she sat down.

After Jaclyn helped Lillian, she went into the living room to play with Violet while she waited for everyone to be done.

"Oh great, I can't see if this is even..." Jaclyn said moving around to see if she could see her hair.

"Hair emergency?" William asked as he stuck his head in her room.

"Yes, sadly." Jaclyn smiled.

"Can I help?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Okay now what's the trouble?" William asked as he pulled a chair up behind her.

"Okay, so I want to have two small braids coming from the sides, but I pull them back with the rest of my bouncy curls into a ribbon. Follow?"

"Well, actually I did this often for Julie and Elizabeth, I know what you mean." William smiled.

Jaclyn smiled in return as William started to work on Jaclyn's hair.

In a few minutes, he had Jaclyn's hair all complete.

"How can I ever thank you? This is amazing!" Jaclyn asked.

"Listen, can you call me 'Grandpa' by any chance? Like you call Elizabeth and Jack your Mom and Dad even though they are Aunt and Uncle?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Jaclyn smiled.

William smiled, and gently rubbed Jaclyn's shoulder.

After they shared a small hug, Jack stuck his head into the room.

"I better go see if your Grandma needs any help." William excused himself as he left Jaclyn and Jack alone.

"You look quite pretty, if I wasn't married, I would definitely want to court you. Bradley's quite lucky."

Jaclyn just blushed, and looked in the mirror one more time.

"Listen, I am sure everything will be quite fine." Jack smiled.

"Oh Uncle Jack, I feel so bad." Jaclyn ran and put her arms around Jack.

"Why do you feel bad?" Jack asked as he hugged her in return.

"I'm growing up too fast." Jaclyn replied, about to cry.

"Honey, it happens to all of us at one time or another! And anyways, no matter what, you'll still be my other little Jaclyn." Jack continued hugging her.

"Oh Dad, thank you." Jaclyn said as she kissed his cheek.

Jack just smiled, and rubbed Jaclyn's back.

As soon as everyone was ready, they headed to town.

When they reached the Saloon, Bradley, Dottie, and Silas, were there to greet all their guests as they arrived.

As soon as Bradley saw them, he immediately took over with Jaclyn.

"Good evening." Bradley greeted as he kissed Jaclyn's hand.

"Hello, Bradley." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley gently linked arms with her and led her inside.

Dottie was about to call Bradley to come back, but Silas gave her a look to say 'Don't...'

Inside, the bar was closed, so there wouldn't be any drinking, and there were colorful streamers decorating the room.

Soon afterwards, a song began to play, and Bradley immediately spoke up.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Connors?"

"Actually, I promised the first dance to someone else..." Jaclyn replied as she headed over to Jack, who was sitting down with Elizabeth.

"This first dance is for my Uncle Jack." Jaclyn insisted as she pulled Jack out to dance.

As they twirled around the room, with a few other dancers, Jack started talking to Jaclyn.

"I am quite honored you have chosen me for your first dance tonight, but, why me?"

"Oh, because I love my 'Dad' very much." Jaclyn replied.

Jack smiled, and responded, "Well, I love my 'daughter' very much too."

As they twirled around, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, they looked quite happy together.

Julius walked in, he had already linked arms with Rosemary. Jonathan ran over to Lillian.

"Hi, Lillian, wanna go play with the other kids?"

"Sure!" Lillian giggled as Jonathan took her hand and led her over to where the other kids were drawing and playing with games.

"Rosemary, you look wonderful!" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, so do you."

Elizabeth and Rosemary talked a little bit more, before Julius led Rosemary away for the next dance.

Jaclyn begged Jack for another dance, but William tapped her shoulder.

"May I have the next dance, if you don't mind dancing with an older gentlemen?" William asked.

"Sure, Grandpa." Jaclyn smiled as she took his hand. Jack went and danced with Kate.

Bradley wanted to dance with Jaclyn, but he patiently waited, and talked to family members.

Once Jaclyn was done dancing with William, Bradley went over to go dance with Jaclyn, but Virginia , one of his mother's good friend's daughters, came up to him.

"Well hello there, Bradley. My are you handsome."

"Hello, Virginia. Excuse me, I have to go ask someone to dance with me."

"Me? Oh Bradley I would be just pleased to!"

"No Virginia, I am going to go ask someone else." Bradley gently pushed her aside and kept going to Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn, care to dance?"

"Of course, Bradley." Jaclyn smiled as she took his hand.

'The nerve of the boy...he better not be courting her.' Virginia said as she looked disgustingly at Jaclyn.

A slow dance started to play, and Bradley and Jaclyn slowly started to dance.

"I'm sorry that I had my first dance with my Uncle Jack."

"Oh it is okay. At least we got this one together." Bradley smiled.

Virginia started dancing with a young gentlemen from Coal Valley, and tried to get close to Jaclyn and Bradley while they were dancing. She stuck her foot out and Jaclyn looked quite clumsy as she tripped farther into Bradley's arms, but he caught her. Several of Bradley's family members watched them, and made a few small comments about her being quite clumsy.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya..." Jaclyn blushed.

"Whatever happened, it brought us closer." Bradley commented as they kept dancing.

Virginia gave a small growl, it brought them closer together. 'I have to try harder.'

After they had several more dances, they went over to eat.

'Now's my chance...' Virginia thought. She walked by where Bradley and Jaclyn were sitting with Elizabeth, Jack, William, and Kate; and gently bumped Jaclyn's shoulder so her fork would fall out of her hand. Several people around her turned to look at her after her fork made quite a clinking sound when it hit the plate.

"Are you okay, Jaclyn?" Bradley asked.

"I'm fine, I just must be nervous." Jaclyn lied.

As the evening progressed, finally it was time to cut the cake. There were two different cakes, one Dottie made and one Abigail made. When Virginia saw Jaclyn got her piece, she quickly stuck her foot out ever so slightly, and Jaclyn went flying onto the floor.

Bradley ran over, to see if she was okay.

"Jaclyn, are you okay?" Bradley asked.

Jaclyn stuck her head up off of the floor, and she had some icing in her hair.

Several of Bradley's family members gave small snickers, and Jaclyn felt like crying. Jack came over and helped Bradley lift Jaclyn up off of the floor.

"Jaclyn, are you okay?" Jack asked as he attempted to help take some icing out of her hair, but instead, Jaclyn pulled away and ran outside. Several of Bradley's family members who were snickering, now started to laugh. They thought Jaclyn was always clumsy! Jack ran after Jaclyn, and Bradley gave the laughing family members a look, like they should be ashamed of themselves, and ran out after Jack.

Jaclyn was outside, and had her arms wrapped around one of the columns, and she was softly crying.

Jack ran over, and started rubbing Jaclyn's shoulders.

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life..." Jaclyn cried as she kept miserably hugging the column.

"I blame it on Virginia..." Bradley mumbled.

"What, Bradley?" Jack asked.

"I blame it on Virginia, she is one of my mom's friend's daughters, and she always liked me, but I wanted nothing to do with her, and she must be jealous. Good thing she lives far away from us." Bradley said as he put a hand on Jaclyn's shoulder.

"But it made me look clumsy..." Jaclyn sniffed.

"Jaclyn, Bradley doesn't care how you look or what happens, he loves you for what you are on the inside, sweet, lovable, and very kind."

Jaclyn let go of the column, and hugged Bradley. Bradley gently pulled Jaclyn away, and gently tried to start wiping the icing out of her hair with a handkerchief.

Jack slowly started inching backwards toward the door, so those two could be alone.

Bradley gently kissed Jaclyn's nose, which had icing on it, and commented, "This icing isn't half as sweet as you."

Jack definitely knew this was his cue to leave, especially when Jaclyn and Bradley started kissing.

"Jack, is everything okay outside?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh ya, everything is fine..." Jack said as he spotted Virginia heading to the door.

'Oh great, a gentleman is blocking the door...' Virginia thought.

"Good evening, I think I saw someone I love go outside I need to follow them quickly..." Virginia made up.

"You know, all I saw was my niece run out there with someone she is courting." Jack challenged her.

Virginia was speechless. "She's your niece?"

"Yes she is." Jack replied.

Virginia's eyes grew wide, and she crossed her arms. "Well I never.."

Jack just smiled, and continued blocking Virginia's way.

"Ugh!" Virginia exclaimed and walked away.

Finally, Jaclyn and Bradley came back in, and they were both smiling and blushing. After a few more dances, the guests started to leave. Virginia stuck her tongue out a Bradley and Jaclyn as her and her mother left.

"She's gone, you won't have to worry about her for a while." Bradley said as he gently brushed his lips on Jaclyn's.

"Bradley! We still have guests!" Dottie said referring to Jack, Elizabeth, Lillian, Kate, and William.

"It's alright." Jack smiled.

Author's Note: Hello Hearties! I have some good news! After a few upcoming chapters here- the Thornton Family shall grow! So... be prepared for a lot of action! And I am sorry there wasn't more Jack and Elizabeth love here, but like I said, the family will be growing in a few chapters, so there will be a lot of comforting love going on...! See you all Monday!

~Angelica


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**

Jaclyn was preparing how to ask Jack what she truly thought of her new mint green dress. Naturally, the ladies all loved it, but she wanted a man's opinion before she wore it out with Bradley. Jaclyn walked around Jack's study several times, seeing how she would ask Jack.

"Hello Uncle Jack, 'Dad'. I want your opinion on this dress on me." Jaclyn practiced.

Jack heard, and leaned against the doorway.

"I can give you one if you want." Jack smiled.

Jaclyn quickly turned around, and looked at Jack.

"Sorry if I surprised you, but 'Mom' told me you wanted to talk to me." Jack smiled.

"I just wasn't expecting a reply." Jaclyn blushed.

"Okay, well turn around a few times and I will give you my opinion." Jack walked into the room and leaned against his desk.

Jaclyn obeyed, and turned around slowly a few times.

"First, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Well, I personally like it, but I need a," Jaclyn thought for a second, "masculine opinion."

"Mmm good word choice." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you think?"

"Aunt Julie suggested you try to have the top of the dress be a bit tighter, Aunt Elizabeth 'Mom' said for you to raise the hem a bit." Jack smirked.

"How did you know that?" Jaclyn replied looking at her feet.

"I know those two when it comes to shopping." Jack winked.

Jaclyn blushed and looked at Jack.

"But to tell you the truth, it's a wonderful dress; it sure catches my 'masculine' eye." Jack smiled.

"Thank you." Jaclyn smiled. She continued, "I like talking to you, it makes me feel positive about my choices."

Jack smiled, and Jaclyn rushed over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the Study and headed to wait for Bradley.

Jack went, and peered out the window as he watched Silas and Bradley pull up in their buggy. Jack watched as Bradley got out and helped Jaclyn get inside the buggy.

"Seems like yesterday she was just born…" Jack thought aloud.

"Jack, I didn't know Jaclyn when she was a baby, but all I remember was just a few years ago when you and I were courting and she tried to get you to tell her you loved me." Elizabeth commented as she walked into Jack's study.

"I mean, she's already courting Bradley, and they seem to be in love…" Jack watched as the buggy rode away.

"I know what you mean, it seems just like yesterday Lillian was born, and look at her now, she's going to start learning in the Fall." Elizabeth sighed.

"Time is going too fast…" Jack sighed , also.

"Well my handsome Mountie," Elizabeth paused, "everyone has seemed to have left me alone in the kitchen, so some help finishing dinner would be greatly appreciated."

"I can't resist helping my beautiful wife and teacher." Jack winked as he walked and put his arm around Elizabeth and then went to the kitchen.

After Jack helped Elizabeth for a bit, he thought about asking her about where Jaclyn was going.

"Elizabeth, where was Jaclyn going earlier?"

"Oh the Ramsey's invited her to Dinner." Elizabeth smiled.

"That was nice of them." Jack smiled.

Meanwhile, after Dinner at the Ramsey's house, they all talked for a little bit, Dottie still had quite some tension towards Jaclyn, but she still talked to her in a nice tone.

After they finished talking, Bradley and Silas took Jaclyn home.

"Jaclyn, I'm sorry my mother still had some tension towards you." Bradley apologized.

"It's alright, Bradley." Jaclyn replied as she put her hand on top of his.

It was then, that they shared a few silent kisses and looked into each other's eyes.

After they dropped Jaclyn off, and had returned home, Dottie immediately started asking Silas questions.

"What happened?" Dottie asked as she brushed her hair while sitting on the bed.

"We took Jaclyn home." Silas shrugged as he buttoned his pajama top.

"I mean on the way over, what did Jaclyn and Bradley do?"

"They ate biscuits." Silas joked as he sat down on the bed.

Dottie hit him with her pillow. "Not that. I mean kissing."

"If they did, they did." Silas gave another shrug.

"Come on Silas, I'm his mother. I want to make sure he's treating her right. I mean, she is the Constable's niece after all, and he won't take it if someone mistreats his niece."

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Silas smiled.

"It better be." Dottie huffed.

Later that night, Elizabeth heard the front door creak open, and she immediately shook Jack awake.

"Jack, someone just came in the front door." Elizabeth whispered.

"I thought you said the door was locked." Jack whispered.

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack slowly got out of bed, and stuck his head out the bedroom door, very carefully. Then, Jack caught sight of him, and shut the door.

He immediately started getting dressed in his uniform, he didn't want to catch this bad guy in his pajamas.

"Oh, Jack, be careful." Elizabeth breathed quietly.

Jack just nodded, and slowly left the room to go find whoever this was in the house.

Meanwhile, everyone else was sleeping soundly, not at all aware of the person sneaking around inside the house.

Then, Jack saw the guy going into their bedroom, and Elizabeth screamed. Jack ran in and punched the guy before he put his hands on Elizabeth.

"No one messes with my wife." Jack angrily breathed.

The man just got ready to punch Jack back, and Elizabeth screamed.

"JACK! WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, the man hit Jack before he could duck. Then Bill came in and hit the bad guy to the ground.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she managed to get up and out of bed to help Jack.

"It's a long story, Jack." Bill bent down and put handcuffs on the bad guy.

"I'm okay, Elizabeth." Jack rubbed his eye.

"What is going on in here?" William asked as he walked in with Kate, and a half asleep Julie.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Kate asked as she ran over and put her arm around Elizabeth.

"Okay. Now talk." Bill demanded of the bad guy.

"My name is George Heffron, I came here to rob the Thatchers who were staying here." George said as he looked cruelly at Bill and Jack.

" Well come on, we gotta get you to the jail." Bill said as he helped the bad guy up.

Jack got up, and immediately followed Bill.

"How did you know he was up to no good?" Jack asked.

"I had been watching him since he came to town earlier today. He sort of just didn't seem right." Bill said.

"And how did you know he was coming here?"

"For one, this road up here doesn't lead anywhere unless you want to go down a steep slope to get somewhere." Bill smirked.

"I see. I'll go get my horse and we can go down and get this done and over with."

"No, Jack. I saw how Elizabeth was breathing, the moment can happen any hour now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, and I'll put in that you requested a few days off." Bill said as he tipped his hat and helped George get onto his horse.

Jack just smiled, and went back into the house to return to Elizabeth.

Kate and William went into Jaclyn and Lillian's room to reassure them that everything was alright, and Julie somehow managed to go back to sleep.

Elizabeth was still sitting where Jack had left her, and she was breathing a little quicker.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, the contractions are getting closer together." Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked again.

"I'm fine, lets try to get some rest before morning, alright?"

"Sure sweetheart." Jack kissed her cheek and took his jacket off.

Throughout the night, Elizabeth kept waking up to every sound she heard, and she held Jack's hand for comfort.

The next morning, it was about eleven o'clock; Jack woke up when he felt someone staring at him.

"Mother?!" Jack surprisingly yelled.

"AAAH!" Elizabeth screamed as she woke up, and put her head under the covers.

"Good morning Jack, don't worry, your Mum is here to help you feel better." Mary said as she put something on Jack's eye.

"Ouch! Mother what are you doing here?" Jack winced when his mother put a small bag of ice on his eye. Elizabeth peeked out from other the covers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher sent me a telegram that the delivery time was near, I had to be here." Mary paused. "My poor baby got a swollen black eye."

"Moooom…" Jack blushed.

"Jack has a black eye?" Elizabeth frantically sat up in bed, and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Elizabeth said in between breaths.

"Aww what happened to my poor baby?" Mary asked.

"It's quite a long story Mom." Jack rubbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright, well Mum is going to go make you a hearty breakfast, it looks like you need some strength."

Jack looked at Elizabeth after his Mom left the room. "Does it look like I need strength?"

"Well, we have a long day ahead." Elizabeth winced.

"True," Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

Around lunch time, Bill rode up, and knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" Jaclyn shouted as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh, hello Bill." Jaclyn smiled.

"I need to talk to Jack immediately, where is he?"

"He's in the bedroom with Elizabeth, he's trying to help her forget the pain. I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Bill replied.

Jaclyn gently knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bill is here for Uncle Jack." Jaclyn answered.

"I wonder why. Be right back sweetheart." Jack said as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

When Jack got to the door, Bill pulled him outside.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you might want to read this telegram response I got back." Bill looked seriously at Jack.

Jack took the telegram, and then looked at Bill, and then looked at the telegram again.

"This can't be good…" Jack commented.

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! I have taken my deep breaths for the day, since school started! It seems to be okay so far... Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry I left you in suspense about the telegram- Hmmm what's gonna happen? Find out Thursday 8/28/14! _

**_~Angelica_**

_P.S. Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate **every **review! =D _


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

"I know, but what can we do?" Bill asked.

"I guess I'll just have to do it…" Jack turned away from Bill.

"Good afternoon, is something the matter, gentlemen?" Edward asked.

"Just read this…" Jack leaned against the house and handed his telegram to Edward.

'_Constable Thornton, your request for a week off has been denied. In two days you will be going to Cape Fullerton to fill in for another Constable who requested time off for a Family situation._'

Edward looked at Jack, who had his head in his hands.

"I'm quite sorry that you have to do this, Jack." Edward quietly said.

"Jack, we'll think of something. I know the duties of being a Constable, but I also know the duties of being a Husband. Just think about it for a while." Bill slowly walked away.

Jack wanted to talk to Elizabeth, so he went into the house, and headed for their bedroom, but Elizabeth had fallen asleep. So he went into the living room, and sat down with a sigh.

"Aww what is on my poor baby's mind?" Mary asked as she sat down next to Jack.

Jack wanted to tell his Mom he didn't like being called 'baby', but he needed some comfort at this time.

"Mother, if you truly loved someone, and they needed help, but someone else also needed your help, who would you help?"

"Well, I would do what my heart led me to do."

Jack thought about it for a few minutes, and finally spoke up. "Thanks Mum, I will do just that."

"Good, now it's your turn to let me do something."

"Like what? No more ice…" Jack pleaded.

"Just close your eyes and relax."

Jack shrugged, and obeyed his mother, and hoped she wouldn't sing. Instead he felt her brushing something onto his skin below his eye.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he tried to move away from whatever it was his mother was putting on him.

"It's just some powder to hide the black eye."

"Guys don't usually wear powder Mum." Jack opened his eyes.

"Well honey, this makes you look much better." Mary explained.

"Okay…" Jack breathed.

"Jack, can I talk to you in your Study please?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Excuse me, Mum." Jack excused himself.

"I love you my sweet baby!" Mary waved.

Jack felt himself turn a bright shade of pink.

"It's okay, I get it from my Mother a lot too." Edward patted Jack's back.

Jack offered Edward a chair, and Jack sat down in his usual chair.

"Jack, I know what you are going through with Elizabeth, I haven't become a parent yet, nor a husband, but I still know the tough decision you are going through."

"It is, and I've decided I am not going." Jack intertwined his fingers.

"I told Julie the trouble, and she talked me into doing it for you."

"But, you're off for your wedding at the end of this week."

"I know, but it'll only be for a few days, plus, it would be nice to get away from Julie's parents for a bit. I mean, I like them, but it's hard to get away from them with Julie."

"I know how you feel. Alright, but are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I'm positive, if you will let Lillian and Jaclyn be in our wedding." Edward smiled.

"We can do that." Jack smiled.

Then Edward noticed something was different on Jack. "Jack, didn't you have a black eye earlier?"

"My mother put powder on it." Jack gently blushed.

"Hey, I'll have to remember that, that works."

Edward left to go downtown to send a telegram back that he would do it in place of Jack.

"Dad, Mom is asking for you." Jaclyn smiled as she walked away with Elizabeth's nightgown from the last night.

Kate, William, and Julie had all taken Lillian for a walk, so the house would be a bit quieter for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Jaclyn told me you wanted me." Jack said as he entered the room.

"I did, it gets lonely sitting here in bed with no one to talk to." Elizabeth looked at her hands.

"Well, don't worry. I'm here." Jack said as he sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth. "Did you change your nightgown?" Jack asked.

"I managed…"Elizabeth sighed, "I am going to need to be more comfortable for the moment anyways."

"Mmhmm" Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"Why don't you kiss me on the lips?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to or not."

"Jack Thornton, you know I would want you to!"

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth a couple times on the lips.

Later that afternoon, Doctor Stafford came up to check on Elizabeth.

Jack paced the living room floor, and Mary tried to stop him.

"Come on honey, why don't you just sit down and let's talk, because soon you are going to wear a hole into the floor." Mary joked.

"Mum, Elizabeth's due date was supposed to be next week, and the way she keeps getting these contractions, I am worried something is wrong."

"Maybe he or she wants to come as soon as possible to meet its fabulous dad?" Mary asked.

Jack just smiled, and sat down, but he was still worried.

When Doctor Stafford came out of the bedroom, everyone came out of whatever room they were in and crowded around him

"What's happening? Is she okay?" they asked.

"Okay, one at a time!" Doctor Stafford raised his hands. Everyone grew silent.

"Alright, now Elizabeth's fine, but I need you all to remain calm, the baby is going to be coming a bit early."

All the girls left and went into the kitchen, and then they all started talking.

"Oh, and Jack, Elizabeth wants you." Doctor Stafford winked.

Jack immediately grinned, and walked into their bedroom.

"Jack, I want you to stay with me as much as possible." Elizabeth softly smiled.

"If that's what you want, I will." Jack kissed her.

_**Author's Note:** _Hello hearties! What do you think is coming? Boy? Girl? What do _you_ think? I will post the _other chapter later today,_ to make up for not posting Thursday. Thank you for patiently waiting! And thank you so much for reviewing!

_~Angelica _


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

The next thing Jack knew, he woke up after Elizabeth's arm hit his head. Elizabeth was having a fitful sleep, and he gently rubbed her hand.

"Jack…" Elizabeth smiled.

"It has to be after midnight." Jack rubbed his eye very gently. He looked at the dresser and saw there was a lantern there, gently setting their room in a glow of light.

"Jack, what are you hoping for?"

Jack paused, and replied, "I am hoping it's a boy, so we can have a prince, but if it's a girl, I won't mind."

Elizabeth gently rubbed his hand. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"I was thinking 'Louis' for a boy. And what did you think of?"

"Well, for a girl, I thought we could call her Marie. I love your name choice, sounds like a Prince name to me." Elizabeth smiled, and then had a contraction.

"And yours sounds like a very Princess like name." Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

Elizabeth felt another contraction coming.

"Jack, go get the doctor."

Jack just immediately ran out of the room.

When he got into the living room, he stuttered something; no one knew what exactly, not even Jack, and the Doctor and Abigail just immediately ran in.

The whole living room was quiet, until Jaclyn got up to make some tea for everyone.

Mary, Julie, and Kate were both holding onto each other, and William just held the little sleeping Lillian on his lap. Bill just stared into his cup of tea.

In what seemed like forever, and several screams of pain, which was actually just a little bit of time, Jack came running into the living room and said, "It's a girl!" Jack was secretly sad it wasn't a boy, but he was still happy.

Everyone in the room smiled, and started to say their "Congratulations".

"Jack, come on, there's another one." Abigail replied as she ran in and grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed as she drug him in.

"Did she just…" Kate started.

"Say another one was…" Mary continued.

"Coming?" William finished as his cup of tea shook in his hand.

"I think he did." Jaclyn replied.

Abigail and Doctor Stafford finally came out, and they sat down for tea.

"So, what's the second baby?" Mary asked.

"Well, you have two healthy grandkids." Abigail smiled.

"What is the second one's gender?" William asked.

"You have a healthy beautiful grandson." Doctor Stafford smiled.

Jaclyn smiled, she knew how much her 'Dad' wanted a boy.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jack and Elizabeth were talking.

"Oh Elizabeth, they're beautiful." Jack breathed.

"Jack, I agree." Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"I believe we should name the girl 'Louisa', to match 'Louis'." Jack smiled.

"Alright, my love." Elizabeth smiled.

"When do you want to show off our little ones to the family?" Jack asked.

"In the morning, if you don't mind. I just feel like resting." Elizabeth sighed as she rocked Louisa.

"Okay, whatever you want." Jack replied as he gently moved the blanket around a little on Louis.

"It's a miracle…" Elizabeth and Jack concluded as they looked at the twins.

**_The next morning…_**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and managed to get up out of bed.

"Oh jeesh…" Elizabeth whispered as she stretched.

Jack woke up, and he still had Louis in his arms.

"Hey, good morning." Jack smiled as he stood up and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Good morning my love." Elizabeth smiled as she looked into the crib at Louisa, who was sleeping.

Elizabeth walked into the other room, and washed her face, and changed into a nightgown, but it looked like a dress, no one might notice.

"Nice dress," Jack commented, "have I seen it before?"

"It's a nightgown, I didn't feel like doing much." Elizabeth pushed some hair back.

"I'm going to get Jaclyn and Lillian, I think they need to see the twins before the grandparents." Jack smiled. He put Louis in Elizabeth's arms, and then Then Jack went into the other room to fresh up a bit.

"Momma." Lillian quietly said.

"Hi sweetheart, come here." Elizabeth motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Do you know who this is?" Elizabeth asked as Lillian peered into the bundle of joy.

Lillian looked at Louis, and then at her Momma.

"This is your new baby brother." Elizabeth smiled.

Louis squirmed a little, and Lillian just looked at him.

"Oh he's beautiful!" Jaclyn looked at the little bundle.

"Want to hold Louisa?" Elizabeth offered.

"Yes,please." Jaclyn smiled as she picked up the sleeping bundle of joy.

"I have a baby brother and sister?" Lillian asked.

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth smiled.

Lillian peered in again at the little ones; she couldn't believe that the babies were that tiny.

Jack snuck in behind Lillian, and picked her up.

Lillian giggled and Jack sat down with Lillian on his lap.

"Do you think the parents are ready to see the little ones?" Jack used his free hand to gently touch Louis's face.

"I think they're ready." Elizabeth smiled.

Jaclyn and Elizabeth headed into the other room, and Jack slowly followed with Lillian.

"Oh my goodness and who are these cuties?" Mary asked as she looked at Louis.

"I want you to meet Louis, and this is Louisa." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Beth, they're beautiful!" Kate said as she offered to hold one of them.

Jaclyn handed her Louisa, and Mary got Louis.

"Oh William, just look at them!" Kate smiled.

"Hi there, Louis, I'm your Grandma Mary." Mary said as she gently rocked him.

"Come on, Kate, lemme hold her." William begged.

"Oh, alright." Kate said as she handed him Louisa.

"It's a miracle, holding little ones like this." William commented.

Julie hopped gently from one foot to another, "Can I hold one of them please?"

"Sure, here's Louis." Mary smiled.

"Awww he's so precious!" Julie said.

Lillian just sat down on the couch, and watched them.

"One moment, we'll be back." Jack excused himself with Elizabeth as they all took turns cooing over the babies.

"Oh Elizabeth, you've been through a lot." Jack ran his hands up and down Elizabeth's arms.

"I know, Jack, and so have you." Elizabeth slowly leaned up and kissed Jack.

Jack leaned his forehead on Elizabeth's, and then they got called back into the living room when they heard a little one crying.

"Aww come to mommy." Elizabeth picked up Louis, who was in William's hands, and rocked him.

"I don't think he likes me very much." William joked.

"Oh he does like you Dad, it's just time for a diaper change. I'll be back." Elizabeth smiled and carried him away.

Jack sat down next to Lillian, and he sighed, he knew that it would be hard to adjust having twins right away.

"I got an idea, why don't we go out and I'll push you on your swing for a bit?" William asked, noticing Lillian was a bit sad from not getting attention.

"Sure!" Lillian perked up.

Elizabeth returned with Louis, and he was quite happy.

"There's my little boy." Jack smiled as he offered his arms out for him.

"Good thing I am sitting next to Jack," Julie smiled, "I get to look at my adorable nephew!"

Elizabeth sat down by Jack and put her arm around him.

"'Mom', do you want to hold Louisa?" Jaclyn asked.

"It's alright, you can hold her, she seems to really be content with you." Elizabeth replied.

**Author's note:** Tadah! Another chapter! And there's _twins_! Is this what you expected? Thank you so much to everyone who made a guess on the other chapter! Now we have a little prince, little princess, and a younger princess! **Thank you so much for reviewing!** See you all on Thursday where we have more action to come! And don't worry- a wedding is coming! ;)

_**~Angelica **_

P.S. Feel free to ask me any questions! :)


	36. Chapter 36

_**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Jack had managed to get the twins to sleep, and she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"It's alright, we're in this together." Jack rubbed her shoulder.

"Yep…" Elizabeth leaned her head on his chest.

"You know, Louis has your eyes." Jack commented.

"I was going to say Louisa had your eyes!"

Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, and put his hands in hers.

Later that night, Elizabeth had just fallen asleep, but then one of the twins started to cry.

Jack got up and walked over to the crib and picked Louisa up.

"It's okay…" Jack soothed her. He sat down in the rocker, and gently rocked back and forth with her.

"Hush little princess, everything will be okay." Jack whispered as she quieted down.

"That's my good girl…" Jack slowed his rocking to a stop.

Louisa slowly went to sleep, and Jack put her back in her crib.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to sleep.

As the night went on, they took turns getting up several times taking care of the twins. By the time morning came, Jack and Elizabeth didn't want to leave the bed.

"Jack, this is going to take some getting used to." Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I know, Elizabeth." Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I gotta get up and feed the little ones." Elizabeth sighed and got up.

After a bit of time passed, Mary came in.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mary asked looking at Jack.

"Not well, Mom." Jack confessed.

"Well Mommy will go make you a nice cup of tea and a good breakfast." Mary went out to go make them breakfast.

"She likes spoiling you." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the crib with Louis.

"I noticed…" Jack gently touched Louisa's face.

Elizabeth gave a small giggle.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm going to go see if I can help Mom with Breakfast."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth replied as she put Louis down.

When Jack entered the kitchen, Mary was setting some fresh,hot pancakes onto a plate for Jack.

"There's my sweet little boy!" Mary smiled as she put the pancakes in front of Jack.

Jack just blushed, and drank some tea. Jack gave a small yawn, and looked at his pancakes.

"They look good, Mum." Jack smiled.

"Only the best for my favorite son!"Mary continued to make pancakes.

About a minute later, Mary turned around, "Jack, do you think- oh my poor baby…" Mary lowered her voice while she looked at Jack's head laying on top of the pancakes.

"Oh Jack…" Mary whispered and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"What happened to Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly approached the kitchen table.

"I believe my poor baby fell asleep."

"Oh goodness he has syrup in his hair." Elizabeth giggled.

"Huh?" Jack's eyelashes fluttered open.

"Aww my poor honey bun must not have gotten enough sleep." Elizabeth said as she used her free hand to brush Jack's hair.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep in your syrup and pancakes, dear." Mary said as she rubbed Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Mom. I must be very ," Jack gave a yawn, "sleepy."

"Oh Jack, you have syrup in your hair." Elizabeth giggled.

"I'll go wash up I guess." Jack sighed and went to go wash his hair.

When Jack was done, he noticed Louisa was awake.

"Hi there, aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" Jack gently picked her up. She just looked up at Jack.

"She wanted to see her handsome father." Julie giggled as she walked into the room.

"I highly doubt that." Jack winked.

"Oh Jack, I hope you will be a wonderful Uncle to my kids when the time comes." Julie looked in at Louis, who was sound asleep.

"Well, the Wedding is going to be happening in a couple days, how come I haven't heard many plans going on?" Jack asked.

"Well, all of us girls stopped for a day or two when the twins decided to come. But, anyways, we promised not to tell any of our guys about it, besides Edward, and occasionally Daddy."

"Oh, well, I'm sure everything will be perfect." Jack smiled.

"Yes, it will be, if Edward comes back..." Julie's voice died off.

"I'm sure he'll come back in time." Jack reassured her.

Later that afternoon, Jaclyn's hair was a mess, and she had accomplished dinner all by herself, plus cleaning up after her mess. Julie was with Elizabeth, Mary, and Kate, and they were making plans for the wedding. William was out for a horse ride with Lillian, and Jack had just woken up from a nap.

"Jaclyn, you're all done with supper?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep, just gotta let the soup heat up for a little longer and then we can eat." Jaclyn then heard someone knocking at the door.

"Excuse me, 'Dad'." Jaclyn said as she rushed to answer the door.

"Hello, Jaclyn."  
"Oh, Bradley, it's nice to see you." Jaclyn tried to push her hair back, so he might not notice that her hair wasn't fixed up much.

"Jaclyn, go ahead, I'll watch dinner for you." Jack smiled.

"Okay Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled as she took her apron off and handed it to him.

"Want to see the twins?" Jaclyn asked.

"She had twins?" Bradley asked, confused.

"Oh right! You haven't been here to know, but I have a beautiful new little girl cousin, and a handsome new little boy cousin." Jaclyn said as she led him into the bedroom to see them. Jaclyn gently picked up Louis, and offered Bradley to pick up Louisa, which he happily did.

"I've never really held a baby before, toddlers, but not a baby." Bradley said as he looked at Louisa.

"You know, you're a natural." Jaclyn commented.

"You're the one who looks natural holding a baby." Bradley gently leaned over and kissed Jaclyn's cheek.

A little while later, Bradley and Jaclyn left for a walk, and William came back with Lillian.

"Jack, this little one wants to go on a walk."

"Pleeeease Daddy?" Lillian begged.

"Aw who can resist that cute little face. Come on sweetheart." Jack said as he took her hand.

As they walked, they didn't know they were walking where Jaclyn and Bradley were, until the next event occurred.

"Race you Daddy!" Lillian giggled as she ran ahead on the path.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Jack ran after her.

Lillian giggled as she ran past Jaclyn and Bradley, and Jack soon raced past.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack exclaimed.

Bradley forcefully un-linked his arm from hers, and turned around and started walking back.

They shared a few words, and then Bradley left.

Jaclyn felt several tears roll down her cheek, and she yelled to Bradley who was way ahead of her, "Fine! Be that way!"

Jaclyn fumbled to get her necklace off from him, and threw it on the ground, and ran home. She opened the front door, and shut it with a loud slam, and then went into her and Lillian's room, and shut the bedroom door with another loud slam, and locked it.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"I think that was someone coming home quite angry." Mary added.

"Who though?" Julie asked.

"Jaclyn. Let's give her some space for a while." Elizabeth quietly said.

A few minutes later, Jack and Lillian were walking back up the path, and saw something shiny on the path.

'Hey that looks like Jaclyn's necklace...' Jack thought as Lillian picked it up.

"Here, I'll carry it back home." Jack offered.

When they reached home, Elizabeth started serving dinner.

"Jack, go see if Jaclyn is coming for dinner please."

"Sure." Jack smiled.

He knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Jaclyn yelled with sadness in her voice.

Jack slowly backed away and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the Ramsey's house, Silas and Dottie are talking to Bradley.

"Son, your mother and I want to ask you something."

Bradley just picked his biscuit apart into small flakes.

"Have you ever thought of when you might ask Jaclyn to maybe marry you? We know it is early to start thinking, but we had to ask, to make sure you're ready for when it's time." Silas continued, and with that Bradley left the table.

"He's mad at the Constable's niece," Dottie sighed, "this is just what we need."

"It might not be bad…" Silas tried.

"No, because next the Constable will be over here quite angry, you know him and that niece of his are close…"

"Don't think about it." Silas concluded.

Later that evening, Julie had gone to sleep early, and Lillian was playing with Kate and William. Mary and Elizabeth were knitting, and Jack was talking to them.

Jaclyn's head shot up from her tear stained pillow, she heard crying. She gently got out of bed, and unlocked the door, and went into the other room, where Louisa was crying.

"Aww what's the matter? Did you need someone to hold you in their arms like I need someone to hold me? Or do you need something? Hmm?" Jaclyn asked as she rocked her.

Jack slowly leaned against the doorframe, and watched.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was like you, immediately when you cry someone's there for you. For me, sometimes no one comes right away." Jaclyn gently touched Louisa's face.

"Do you need someone to hold you in my arms?" Jack asked.

Jaclyn turned around in surprise, and just quickly put her head down to look at Louisa, who had gently fallen asleep. Jack walked in,and ushered for her to come over.

Jaclyn put Louisa down, and immediately went into Jack's arms, who gave her a tight hug. She slowly started to cry, and Jack gently kissed the top of her head.

"Do you feel like talking?" Jack asked.

Jaclyn nodded, and Jack led her into the living room, where Elizabeth sat while knitting her blanket. Mary had gone off to bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Jaclyn's sad face.

"Oh 'Mom', Bradley and I had an argument…" Jaclyn sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Over what, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us." Jack said as he sat down on the other side of Jaclyn.

Jaclyn gently bit her lip, and looked at Jack.

"We had an argument, over you…." Jaclyn cried as she put her head in her hands.

**_To be continued…..._**

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! :) Hope you enjoy it! :) Anyways besides that...thanks for all the reviews, and to all of the wonderful fanfiction chapters my other fellow writers have posted for their fanfictions. We can all work together to keep "pumped" for Season 2 in May 2015! BOOM!

_**~Angelica **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Jack had managed to get the twins to sleep, and she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"It's alright, we're in this together." Jack rubbed her shoulder.

"Yep…" Elizabeth leaned her head on his chest.

"You know, Louis has your eyes." Jack commented.

"I was going to say Louisa had your eyes!"

Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, and put his hands in hers.

Later that night, Elizabeth had just fallen asleep, but then one of the twins started to cry.

Jack got up and walked over to the crib and picked Louisa up.

"It's okay…" Jack soothed her. He sat down in the rocker, and gently rocked back and forth with her.

"Hush little princess, everything will be okay." Jack whispered as she quieted down.

"That's my good girl…" Jack slowed his rocking to a stop.

Louisa slowly went to sleep, and Jack put her back in her crib.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to sleep.

As the night went on, they took turns getting up several times taking care of the twins. By the time morning came, Jack and Elizabeth didn't want to leave the bed.

"Jack, this is going to take some getting used to." Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I know, Elizabeth." Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I gotta get up and feed the little ones." Elizabeth sighed and got up.

After a bit of time passed, Mary came in.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mary asked looking at Jack.

"Not well, Mom." Jack confessed.

"Well Mommy will go make you a nice cup of tea and a good breakfast." Mary went out to go make them breakfast.

"She likes spoiling you." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the crib with Louis.

"I noticed…" Jack gently touched Louisa's face.

Elizabeth gave a small giggle.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm going to go see if I can help Mom with Breakfast."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth replied as she put Louis down.

When Jack entered the kitchen, Mary was setting some fresh,hot pancakes onto a plate for Jack.

"There's my sweet little boy!" Mary smiled as she put the pancakes in front of Jack.

Jack just blushed, and drank some tea. Jack gave a small yawn, and looked at his pancakes.

"They look good, Mum." Jack smiled.

"Only the best for my favorite son!"Mary continued to make pancakes.

About a minute later, Mary turned around, "Jack, do you think- oh my poor baby…" Mary lowered her voice while she looked at Jack's head laying on top of the pancakes.

"Oh Jack…" Mary whispered and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"What happened to Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly approached the kitchen table.

"I believe my poor baby fell asleep."

"Oh goodness he has syrup in his hair." Elizabeth giggled.

"Huh?" Jack's eyelashes fluttered open.

"Aww my poor honey bun must not have gotten enough sleep." Elizabeth said as she used her free hand to brush Jack's hair.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep in your syrup and pancakes, dear." Mary said as she rubbed Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Mom. I must be very ," Jack gave a yawn, "sleepy."

"Oh Jack, you have syrup in your hair." Elizabeth giggled.

"I'll go wash up I guess." Jack sighed and went to go wash his hair.

When Jack was done, he noticed Louisa was awake.

"Hi there, aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" Jack gently picked her up. She just looked up at Jack.

"She wanted to see her handsome father." Julie giggled as she walked into the room.

"I highly doubt that." Jack winked.

"Oh Jack, I hope you will be a wonderful Uncle to my kids when the time comes." Julie looked in at Louis, who was sound asleep.

"Well, the Wedding is going to be happening in a couple days, how come I haven't heard many plans going on?" Jack asked.

"Well, all of us girls stopped for a day or two when the twins decided to come. But, anyways, we promised not to tell any of our guys about it, besides Edward, and occasionally Daddy."

"Oh, well, I'm sure everything will be perfect." Jack smiled.

"Yes, it will be, if Edward comes back..." Julie's voice died off.

"I'm sure he'll come back in time." Jack reassured her.

Later that afternoon, Jaclyn's hair was a mess, and she had accomplished dinner all by herself, plus cleaning up after her mess. Julie was with Elizabeth, Mary, and Kate, and they were making plans for the wedding. William was out for a horse ride with Lillian, and Jack had just woken up from a nap.

"Jaclyn, you're all done with supper?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep, just gotta let the soup heat up for a little longer and then we can eat." Jaclyn then heard someone knocking at the door.

"Excuse me, 'Dad'." Jaclyn said as she rushed to answer the door.

"Hello, Jaclyn."  
"Oh, Bradley, it's nice to see you." Jaclyn tried to push her hair back, so he might not notice that her hair wasn't fixed up much.

"Jaclyn, go ahead, I'll watch dinner for you." Jack smiled.

"Okay Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled as she took her apron off and handed it to him.

"Want to see the twins?" Jaclyn asked.

"She had twins?" Bradley asked, confused.

"Oh right! You haven't been here to know, but I have a beautiful new little girl cousin, and a handsome new little boy cousin." Jaclyn said as she led him into the bedroom to see them. Jaclyn gently picked up Louis, and offered Bradley to pick up Louisa, which he happily did.

"I've never really held a baby before, toddlers, but not a baby." Bradley said as he looked at Louisa.

"You know, you're a natural." Jaclyn commented.

"You're the one who looks natural holding a baby." Bradley gently leaned over and kissed Jaclyn's cheek.

A little while later, Bradley and Jaclyn left for a walk, and William came back with Lillian.

"Jack, this little one wants to go on a walk."

"Pleeeease Daddy?" Lillian begged.

"Aw who can resist that cute little face. Come on sweetheart." Jack said as he took her hand.

As they walked, they didn't know they were walking where Jaclyn and Bradley were, until the next event occurred.

"Race you Daddy!" Lillian giggled as she ran ahead on the path.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Jack ran after her.

Lillian giggled as she ran past Jaclyn and Bradley, and Jack soon raced past.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack exclaimed.

Bradley forcefully un-linked his arm from hers, and turned around and started walking back.

They shared a few words, and then Bradley left.

Jaclyn felt several tears roll down her cheek, and she yelled to Bradley who was way ahead of her, "Fine! Be that way!"

Jaclyn fumbled to get her necklace off from him, and threw it on the ground, and ran home. She opened the front door, and shut it with a loud slam, and then went into her and Lillian's room, and shut the bedroom door with another loud slam, and locked it.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"I think that was someone coming home quite angry." Mary added.

"Who though?" Julie asked.

"Jaclyn. Let's give her some space for a while." Elizabeth quietly said.

A few minutes later, Jack and Lillian were walking back up the path, and saw something shiny on the path.

'Hey that looks like Jaclyn's necklace...' Jack thought as Lillian picked it up.

"Here, I'll carry it back home." Jack offered.

When they reached home, Elizabeth started serving dinner.

"Jack, go see if Jaclyn is coming for dinner please."

"Sure." Jack smiled.

He knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Jaclyn yelled with sadness in her voice.

Jack slowly backed away and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the Ramsey's house, Silas and Dottie are talking to Bradley.

"Son, your mother and I want to ask you something."

Bradley just picked his biscuit apart into small flakes.

"Have you ever thought of when you might ask Jaclyn to maybe marry you? We know it is early to start thinking, but we had to ask, to make sure you're ready for when it's time." Silas continued, and with that Bradley left the table.

"He's mad at the Constable's niece," Dottie sighed, "this is just what we need."

"It might not be bad…" Silas tried.

"No, because next the Constable will be over here quite angry, you know him and that niece of his are close…"

"Don't think about it." Silas concluded.

Later that evening, Julie had gone to sleep early, and Lillian was playing with Kate and William. Mary and Elizabeth were knitting, and Jack was talking to them.

Jaclyn's head shot up from her tear stained pillow, she heard crying. She gently got out of bed, and unlocked the door, and went into the other room, where Louisa was crying.

"Aww what's the matter? Did you need someone to hold you in their arms like I need someone to hold me? Or do you need something? Hmm?" Jaclyn asked as she rocked her.

Jack slowly leaned against the doorframe, and watched.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was like you, immediately when you cry someone's there for you. For me, sometimes no one comes right away." Jaclyn gently touched Louisa's face.

"Do you need someone to hold you in my arms?" Jack asked.

Jaclyn turned around in surprise, and just quickly put her head down to look at Louisa, who had gently fallen asleep. Jack walked in,and ushered for her to come over.

Jaclyn put Louisa down, and immediately went into Jack's arms, who gave her a tight hug. She slowly started to cry, and Jack gently kissed the top of her head.

"Do you feel like talking?" Jack asked.

Jaclyn nodded, and Jack led her into the living room, where Elizabeth sat while knitting her blanket. Mary had gone off to bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Jaclyn's sad face.

"Oh 'Mom', Bradley and I had an argument…" Jaclyn sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Over what, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us." Jack said as he sat down on the other side of Jaclyn.

Jaclyn gently bit her lip, and looked at Jack.

"We had an argument, over you…." Jaclyn cried as she put her head in her hands.

**_To be continued…..._**

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! :) Hope you enjoy it! :) Anyways besides that...thanks for all the reviews, and to all of the wonderful fanfiction chapters my other fellow writers have posted for their fanfictions. We can all work together to keep "pumped" for Season 2 in May 2015! BOOM!

_**~Angelica **_


	38. Chapter 38 (over 2,000 words!)

_**D****isclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

"You were arguing over me?" Jack asked, quite puzzled.

"Oh, Uncle Jack, Bradley started it." Jaclyn cried.

"But, why…?" Jack asked as he rubbed Jaclyn's back.

"Oh honey, I am sorry you two argued…" Elizabeth sympathized.

Jaclyn took a deep breath, and started to tell them what happened.

"Okay, well first, Bradley and I were walking down the path, we were fine, our arms were linked, we were sweet to each other. As soon as Uncle Jack ran by chasing Lillian, he jerked away…" Lillian cried.

Jack handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears, and continued. "Then he said 'I don't think your Uncle Jack trusts us to be alone, he's always where we are.', and I replied with something about how it wasn't true, we just always accidently meet. And then, he walked away, and yelled something to me about it's over, and he was referring to us." Jaclyn gently blew her nose.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry…" Jack rubbed her shoulders.

"It's fine, I love you and family more than anything anyways…" Jaclyn tried to hide she still loved Bradley.

"I'm sure things will get better eventually, dear…" Elizabeth comforted her.

"I actually remember a time when your 'Mom' and I had an argument before we got engaged." Jack remembered.

"You two argued?" Jaclyn's head shot up.

"Mmmhmm, it was a silly argument,and it happened when you went to Cape Fullerton. I had joked to Jack about something about one of his friends from school, and he thought I really meant what I said." Elizabeth explained.

"We got mad at eachother, but when we found out a couple days later that you had gotten a cold and had to stay at the hotel with your Aunt Marie for a few days, we got extra worried." Jack continued.

"And then, since we were both worried, it brought us back together." Elizabeth reached and rubbed Jack's hand.

"And then we made up…" Jack leaned over Jaclyn's back, and kissed Elizabeth's welcoming lips, and Elizabeth made a sound of delight.

Jaclyn just gave a small,content smile.

The next morning, Elizabeth slowly walked into the kitchen to get a towel to soak up her spilt water in the bedroom.

"AH!" she shrieked as Chef Hopkins turned around to face her.

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Thornton." Chef Hopkins said as he stirred whatever was in his bowl.

"Good morning…" Elizabeth stuttered as she went into a drawer to grab a towel. She immediately went into the hallway.

"Who's in the kitchen? Are you okay?" Jack asked putting his hands on Elizabeth's arms.

"I'm okay, but I am going to go get dressed before I step foot into that kitchen again." Elizabeth continued walking into the bedroom.

Jack looked puzzled, and slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, and Mr. Thornton. Good morning." Chef Hopkins prepared the water for tea.

"Good morning…" Jack's eyes grew wide and he backed backwards down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Do you know what it is like to have a Chef of your childhood home see you in a nightgown like that? Embarrassing…" Elizabeth said pointing to the nightgown as she tightened her dress. "And what is he doing here anyways?" Elizabeth asked as she brushed her hair.

"Seeing you in that nightgown isn't embarrassing for me…" Jack said as he walked over and kissed her neck.

"Jack… not in front of the twins…." Elizabeth teased.

"Little ones," Jack announced, "I want you to know I love your mother very very very much."

Elizabeth blushed, and Jack gave her a kiss.

"Ah, a wonderful performance, my boy." William walked in.

"William…" Kate gently hit him.

"Mother, I have to ask, what is Chef Hopkins doing in our house?" Elizabeth blushed.

"He's here to cook for the wedding tomorrow. Don't worry, he'll leave after the wedding, and sadly, so will we." Kate replied as she picked up Louis and gently touched his face.

"Oh mother, you have to leave? Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to get back to work, sweetheart." William hugged his daughter.

"Wait a minute, what if Jaclyn and Lillian were to go with us for a little? I mean, it would be good for you two, and it would be a good opportunity for them to get away…" Kate suggested.

"Oh mother, we couldn't place an energetic three year old in your hands, you might not make it…"

"Oh come on, we grew up with an energetic little monkey." William patted Elizabeth's head.

"Daaaddyyyy…." Elizabeth blushed as Jack snickered.

"Well anyways, come on Elizabeth you have to accept."

"I know you two would just love a bit more alone time…." William winked.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jack said as he put his arms around Elizabeth's waist from behind.

"William…" Kate blushed.

"Oh alright, Mother, but the minute she tires you out, you have to send her back." Elizabeth sighed.

Kate gave a smile filled with pleasure, and everyone was quite pleased.

Later that afternoon, the house was a hustle and bustle.

"I really wish Edward would get back, the wedding is tomorrow…" Julie worriedly wished.

"I'm sure he'll be back in time…" Elizabeth comforted her.

"And anyways, it gives me time to finish this lace." Jaclyn smiled as she finished sewing on the lace onto Julie's wedding gown.

"Oh goodness Chef Hopkins made the batter wrong for the cake, and he had to start over. The decorations in the woods are alright, but I'm worried, what if they get ruined overnight…"

"Mother, when Jack proposed to me in the middle of the woods when it was dark, and it was damp from the rain, the lanterns still lit up even though they were a bit damp. My students were still able to light them in time for me to see Jack on one knee, proposing to me…" Elizabeth remembered as she gave a small twirl.

"You never told me Jack proposed to you in the dark…" Kate looked concerned.

"Mother, nothing happened, and certainly nothing happened with my students all around me, especially his niece." Elizabeth said pointing to Jaclyn.

"I thought that was the most romantic proposal ever!" Jaclyn grinned.

"Oh, I remember you giggling and telling me all about it in our secret hideaway at the house…" Julie said as she giggled.

"How come I never knew it happened in the dark?"

"Mother it was not in the dark, the lanterns were lit in time to reveal Jack asking me… it was not totally in the dark." Elizabeth argued.

"Well, as long as my daughter's happy, I'm fine with it." Kate smiled as she walked away.

"That was the shortest argument I think we have ever had with Mother…" Julie commented.

A little while later, Edward came up to the house, and Julie ran outside.

"Edward! Edward! Oh Edward are you alright?" Julie asked as she looked at Edward's bandaged hand.

"Julie, I missed you too. There was a little incident at one of the saloons, nothing too bad." Edward replied.

"But sweetheart, you're hurt!" Julie was quite worried.

"I'm fine, it's nothing but a small cut. The Doctor reassured me I would be fine as long as I kiss and marry the girl of my dreams."

"I think I can help with that." Julie winked.

As they greeted each other with a kiss, Mary and Kate watched from out the window.

"She's growing up…" Kate thought aloud.

"I know, it seems like yesterday she was running around with other boys after Jack and Elizabeth got engaged…"Mary added.

Julie walked in with Edward, and they were giggling and talking.

"Edward, good to see you are back." Elizabeth smiled when Edward walked in.

"I'm glad to see you too." As Edward gave a hug to Elizabeth.

Jack watched as they hugged, he didn't like how they looked at each other either, but he didn't want to be jealous.

The next morning, the house was a hustle and a bustle. Jack was watching the twins, Elizabeth,Mary, and Kate were helping Julie and themselves get ready, and Jaclyn was fixing the flower bouquets up was practicing her flower girl walk one more time, she wanted to be perfect. Edward's parents, Lawrence and Myrtle were helping Edward get better, and William was checking on the decorations.

"I can't believe it, today's my day…" Julie said as Mary helped to fix her hair.

"I know, and today is going to be the best memory ever." Elizabeth grinned.

"I think my best memory so far is when you told me that wonderful mountie of yours swept you off your feet!" Julie giggled.

"Are you still jealous?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, slightly, because Jack is very handsome." Julie gently touched her hair.

"Oh goodness I better go help Jack, I hear two cries coming from the bedroom." Kate said as she rushed away.

"Come on! We have a lot to do girls!" Mary said as she started fixing her hair.

Later in that busy morning, they finally got prepared to leave.

"Oh no, Elizabeth, I can't do this." Julie said, her stomach weaving itself into a complicated knot.

"You can do it,I was nervous too on my wedding day, remember? Just think of the handsome man at the end of the aisle, watching and waiting for you, promising to devote his rest of his life to you."

"Alright, I can do this." Julie said as she took a deep breath.

After they left the house, down in the woods where the ceremony was to be held, Edward was pacing.

"How come women take so long, Dad?" Edward asked, wringing his hands.

"It's alright, your bride will be here shortly." Lawrence reassured him.

Very shortly after that, everyone quieted down, as they arrived.

Elizabeth, Mary, Kate, took their seats, and Elizabeth and Mary each held one of the twins, who were sound asleep.

Rosemary took a short breath of air, and started to play the piano.

Jack, who was the best man- stood up at the front with Edward and Father Anderson.

As Jaclyn walked up the aisle with Frances, Edward's distant cousin, Harold and Henry soon followed, who were also distant cousins.

And then came Jonathan, who was the ringbearer, and soon followed Lillian.

'She looks cute.' Jack smiled.

And then, all eyes turned to face the bride, who was led up by William.

Her dress was simple, yet fancy. In Edward's eyes, she looked like a Princess.

'I always did think Edward looked good in a suit.' Julie thought as she looked at her handsome man.

Kate brought up a handkerchief to her eye, she never imagined this day would come so soon, she knew it had to come, but she felt quite sad inside.

After what seemed like hours to Edward and Julie, they finally were allowed to say their "I do"s, and were allowed to kiss, the moment they all had awaited for so long.

After a break of silence, Father Anderson spoke up.

"I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. MontClair."

They turned around and smiled. Rosemary started to play something joyous as they all walked down, starting with the new couple.

After the ceremony came to a close, they were lead to a clearing where there was an orchestra ready to play, and the table was filled with delicious food.

"Mother, what is all this?" Julie asked as her eyes lit up.

"Oh, just a little something." William replied.

"Oh my goodness…" Myrtle said as she looked at everything before them.

"Ah the first song is playing, shall we dance, Mrs. MontClair?" Edward asked as he took a bow.

"Certainly." Julie curtsied.

"Jack, Elizabeth," Abigail whispered," I need to go home. I'll watch the twins for you."

"Abigail, are you sure? You should be here enjoying yourself like everyone else." Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Abigail said as she took Louisa.

"Hope you two are feeling fine." Jack nodded.

"I hope we are, too." Abigail replied as she walked away to find Bill.

"What did she mean by that, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, as she rocked Louis.

"Elizabeth….Abigail's pregnant." Jack replied as calmly as he could.

**Author's Note:** Hello hearties! I want to thank Nicole for helping me with Edward's parents names, and for looking over my chapters before I post them. I have to thank my parents for calling me 'monkey' for the idea for calling Elizabeth an "energetic little monkey". :P So, thanks mom and dad! Thank you also to Cindie for always reading and reviewing- hope you are feeling better my friend! And thank YOU to all of my reviewers. I hate leaving you guys hanging on cliffhangers, but I need to keep the excitement up! ;) Thanks for always reviewing!

**_~Angelica _**


	39. Chapter 39 (over 2,000 words- again!)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

"She's what?" Elizabeth asked, as she started to feel weak. Mary gently took Louis in her arms to find Bill to give him to, since Abigail wanted to go home.

"Elizabeth, she's pregnant." Jack just looked at her. The next thing Jack knew, Elizabeth was falling towards the ground.

"Woah!" Jack said as he barely caught her.

"Oh my goodness. Elizabeth!" Kate said as she ran over with her fan to fan her.

Julie immediately stopped dancing and ran over. Everyone slowly started to crowd around Elizabeth and Jack.

"Is she alright? Is she okay?" the crowd asked.

"Just give them some space." William said as he helped Jack get Elizabeth in a chair.

"Here, have her smell this." Mary said as she offered Jack a small bit of cinnamon. Jack slowly waved it under Elizabeth's nose, and her eyes slowly opened up.

"Jack, what happened?" Elizabeth slowly asked as she looked at the crowd around them.

"It's alright, you just fainted…." Jack rubbed her hand.

Kate fanned her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Elizabeth replied still shocked from the news.

"'Mom', are you sure you are okay?" Jaclyn asked as she hugged her.

"I'm fine, thank you, but I ruined the dancing…." Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"I care more about your health than dancing." Julie smiled.

"I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth apologized.

"It's alright, Elizabeth." Lawrence smiled.

The music slowly started back up again, and the crowd mingled away.

"Are you sure you okay sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"I will be after you kiss me." Elizabeth gently squeezed Jack's shoulders.

"Mmm don't mind if I do." Jack pleasingly replied as he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth.

"Aww my little boy's growing up!" Mary giggled.

Jack just blushed a little, and the party continued.

Later that afternoon, they gave a toast to the newly weds, and they were off.

"Good bye, Julie!" Elizabeth waved as they left to go to Banff for their honeymoon, like their Aunt Elizabeth and Wynn.

After the guests left, Rosemary insisted she helped clean up.

"Thank you, dear. It means a lot." Mary said as she walked by.

"It's a pleasure." Rosemary smiled.

"You did wonderful playing my dear." William said as he snuck another piece of cake in.

"Thank you, Mr. Thatcher." Rosemary smiled.

"And you did some wonderful dancing." Julius commented as he took a hold of her hand and twirled her around.

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered to Jack, "Soon, I hope, they will start courting!"

"I hope so, too. They seem happy with one another." Jack returned.

Finally, after a long day, and it turned dark, everyone headed to sleep.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she brushed her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to miss Jaclyn and Lillian when they go with Mum and Dad for a visit?"

"Of course I am, but I am slightly going to enjoy it, too." Jack replied.

"Why?" Elizabeth challenged him.

"Well, it will be a nice experience for the girls, and we get to be alone more." Jack smiled.

"But what about the twins?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mum will help us, sometimes. She knows we both need a well-deserved break."

"Constable, you start work again tomorrow." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"But, I got free time in between." Jack winked.

"I think I'll like that." Elizabeth gently bit her lip.

Jack gently kissed her.

"Good night Jack." Elizabeth turned a rosy color in her cheeks.

"Good night…monkey." Jack laughed.

"Jaaaaack!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

Jack just laughed and threw the covers over his head.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Katherine woke up early and make breakfast for everyone, and even packed leftover food for the trip Jaclyn, Lillian, Kate, and William would make after breakfast.

"Oh, just look at that handsome Constable who just walked into the kitchen!" Mary exclaimed, referring to Jack in his uniform.

"Good morning, Mum." Jack blushed.

"I always did agree with Elizabeth and Julie after I first saw you, you are quite handsome you know…" Kate smoothed out a wrinkle in the bottom of her dress.

"Daddy!" Lillian practically jumped into his arms.

"Hi sweetheart." Jack said as he gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you." Lillian put a sad face on.

"I am going to miss my little Princess too." Jack said as he fixed her hair ribbon.

"Are you going to miss Momma, too?" Elizabeth bent down next to Lillian after she entered the room.

"Uh huh!" Lillian smiled, and hugged Jack.

Elizabeth got up and slowly sat down. During breakfast, everyone talked about the fun times they have had so far, and before anyone knew it, it was time to go downtown.

"I will just stay here and stay with the twins." Mary smiled.

"Aww okay. I will talk to you soon, Mary. Thanks for taking care of our son-in-law." Mary smiled as she gave her a hug.

"Oh it is my pleasure. He's such a handsome little boy!"

"Muuum…" Jack blushed.

"Take care, mary." William patted her back.

"Buh-bye Gramma." Lillian said as she hugged her.

"Aww, bye sweetheart. Be careful!"

Jaclyn came out of her room with her luggage, and set them down to say goodbye to Mary, her other 'Grandma'.

After they said goodbye one more time, they all headed down to Coal Valley.

"Can you believe we're leaving?" Jaclyn asked.

"I'm gonna miss Daddy and Momma, but I'm excited!" Lillian giggled.

After many more goodbyes were said, off they left.

"I miss Lillian already." Elizabeth pulled her handkerchief out and gently wiped her eye.

"I do too, sweetheart. Listen, why don't you come to the jailhouse before you go to see Abigail?" Jack winked, hinting he wanted to kiss her.

Elizabeth gently bit her lip, "Alright, Mr. Thornton."

Once they got inside, Jack shut the door, and Elizabeth started to grin.

"You know, we haven't been able to do this for a while." Elizabeth giggled.

"I know, I've missed it." Jack said as he leaned in, and kissed her.

"No interruptions," Jack commented as he teased Elizabeth with a little kiss.

"Nothing large between us." Elizabeth replied wanting more.

"No parents." Jack whispered as he kissed by Elizabeth's ear, one of her favorite spots.

"Just us." Elizabeth finished as she gently bit her lip, and Jack took the teasing kisses to the next level.

The next thing Jack knew, somehow his hat came off, and Elizabeth's hands were running through his hair.

Then, the door flew wide open, Jack and Elizabeth immediately stopped and looked with wide eyes at who came in.

"Constable Jack Thornton I assume?" Constable La Courtier looked at Elizabeth and Jack.

"Uh, er, yes sir. And you are?" Jack still had his arms around Elizabeth.

"I'm Constable Wayne La Courtier. It's time for your surprise inspection, seems like I caught you by surprise." Constable La Courtier said referring to him and Elizabeth.

"Heh, uhm." Jack let go of Elizabeth, he was a tad embarrassed, and he fumbled to find his hat, and he put it on his head backwards.

Elizabeth picked the hat off of his head, and fixed it up the right way for him.

"Thank you." Jack whispered as Constable La Courtier looked over the jailhouse.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. I better leave you two alone." Elizabeth whispered as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left.

Jack cleared his throat, and hoped Constable La Courtier didn't see that.

"Lets see, you have an organized jailhouse ,and you look like you are prepared for today."Wayne took notes.

"I try to keep everything in order." Jack straightened some papers on the desk.

"Okay, and I assume the good lookin' girl came from the Saloon, do you know if she is free tonight?" Wayne hinted.

"I don't think so…" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, I'm sure you can let me have her for the night- she's good lookin." Wayne leaned against the desk.

"She's taken." Jack adjusted his hat.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes, she's mine, and she doesn't work at the saloon." Jack started walking towards the door to start his rounds.

"How close are you to her?" Wayne asked, still trying to get her for the night.

"She's my wife." and with that, Jack left the jailhouse.

Wayne felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't realize Jack _**was**_ married in the first place.

"I'm quite sorry, Constable Thornton, but you did choose a good one." Wayne got onto his horse, to inspect Jack on his rounds.

"It's alright, a good friend of mine told me to tell me to get her before someone else stole her heart, and boy am I glad I took her." Jack smiled.

"Well, what does she do? She looks like she would look good in a saloon dress."

"She's the town's teacher. You think she would have looked good in a saloon dress? You should have seen her engagement party dress," Jack whistled as he rode off and smiled.

Wayne just shook his head and smiled as he followed Jack to watch him.

Over at the cafe, Abigail was making some tea, and Elizabeth walked in.

"I'm so sorry, but we're closed still." Abigail apologized. "Oh, Elizabeth...come in!"

"Abigail!" Elizabeth said as she ran in and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it is my fault."

"No it isn't, I think it is wonderful news!" Elizabeth was happy for her friend.

"Actually, I was embarrassed to tell you." Abigail looked down into her tea.

"Why? That is wonderful news!" Elizabeth rubbed her shoulders.

"But, I thought you might be mad because then there would be yours, and mine…." Abigail pushed some hair back.

"I'm not mad at all, I am surprised and happy for you!" Elizabeth sat down and put her hand on top of Abigail's. As they continued their discussion, Jack kept thinking on his rounds about how Wayne pointed out to Jack how much he missed Elizabeth in dresses like that. 'Maybe I should get her something like that? Nah...Well it would be a treat for both of us...' Jack didn't even hear several Coal Valley people greet him, his mind was on dresses. 'Oh come on Thornton, snap out of it.' Jack thought as he tipped his hat.

After his rounds, Wayne watched Jack fill out some paperwork.

'I bet he's really enjoying this...' Jack rolled his eyes.

"So, when do you get to see your wife again?" Wayne asked.

"Uuuhm, I'm not sure." Jack fumbled with some papers. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat at the Cafe?"

"Sure, I could use something to eat." Wayne smiled.

When they got to the the Cafe, Elizabeth was serving lunch to her and Abigail, and a few other customers, while Abigail rested.

"Jack!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Hello, Elizabeth, Abigail." Jack smiled.

"Ah, so what's for lunch?" Wayne asked as he sat down.

"I hope you like a salad." Elizabeth smiled.

"And who is your friend, Jack?" Abigail asked.

"A salad sounds fine, and I'm Constable Wayne La Courtier." Wayne said answering for himself.

"I am pleased to meet you." Abigail smiled.

Rosemary walked into the Cafe, and picked up her cookies in a bag for Jonathan, and eft, but while she walked out, Wayne watched her, having his eyes on her.

"And who is that beautiful lady?" Wayne asked.

Jack almost started laughing when he heard him call Rosemary 'beautiful'. "That's Rosemary LeVeaux." Jack answered.

"Mmm she looks nice, not as beautiful as yours, but she's got something about her that catches my eye…" Wayne said thinking about maybe meeting up with her that evening.

"Well, thanks for calling Elizabeth beautiful." Jack played with his fingers.

"Oh you're welcome." Wayne replied as Elizabeth served him some salad.

Jack just thought again about dresses, this was starting to get on his mind a lot. He gently shook his head to try to shake it away.

"Are you okay, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mmmhmm." Jack replied as he drank some water.

Later that afternoon,Tom Trevoy stopped Rosemary.

"I wanted to ask you, do you think you could play the music for tonight? Please?"

"Certainly! I haven't played in a while, but I would be happy to entertain."

"Wonderful, you're still a doll, Rosie!"

Rosemary blushed at the compliment, and continued on her way.

Later that evening, Rosemary walked downstairs into the Saloon, preparing to play the piano for the evening.

"Ah, good evening, Rosie." Tom said.

"Good evening." Rosemary replied as she sat down to play.

Several of the miners remembered Rosemary, since they had been there when she used to play, others were quite fascinated with Rosemary, since they had never seen her before.

While she played, Julius just stayed in the back and listened to her music. Wayne was enjoying it too, and was getting ready for his chance to talk to her.

After Rosemary played several joyous songs, she sat back and took a small break, and Wayne walked up, knowing this was his chance to talk to her.

"Good evening, ma'am. Wonderful playing, have you always played the piano?"

"No, I only learned about ten years ago. But I do love to play. I don't believe we've met before, my name is Rosemary LeVeaux." Rosemary said holding out her hand to shake hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Constable Wayne La Courtier." Wayne said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Rosemary blushed, and went and sat down with Wayne at an empty table.

"So, please, tell me, do you have any other talents."

Julius watched his every move, he knew he should have gone up to Rosemary right away, he wanted her to himself, not to share her with this mountie guy.

'This Mountie is totally into me….' Rosemary thought. "Well, I have acted, been a waitress, and I am currently a single mother and a housekeeper."

"Ah, seems like you have done a lot. Have you been here long?"

"In Coal Valley? Well, several years ago I was here trying to get my ex fiance Jack back, but he totally showed interest in Elizabeth. I came back with my son a few weeks, hoping Jack wasn't married, but he was. He isn't mad at me any more though, he's so sweet." Rosemary smiled.

"Yeah, Jack is a pretty good guy. I will be in Coal Valley tomorrow morning, would you like to have breakfast before I go? And I'll make it?" Wayne asked.

'Okay, this is going too far...' Julius thought.

"Well, I would-" Rosemary was cut off when Julius went over and took her arm.

"She's taken."

'What is he doing? He doesn't seem like he wants to speed up our relationship much...'

"Come on, Rosie." Julius said as he took her upstairs.

'Wait...he's maybe showing he wants me….since he don't want to share...' Rosemary thought.

"Seriously, one of the good girls is taken again." Wayne commented as he leaned his head onto his left hand.

"What did you do that for?" Rosemary asked once they were upstairs.

"Listen, we've known each other for quite a bit. I'm a poet, I can't speak what is on my mind very well, I'm slightly...quiet."

"And what is on your mind?" Rosemary gently bit the inside of her cheek.

"Perhaps you like that mountie, but I want a chance, I should have asked sooner…"

"It's alright, Julius. I will give you the chance." Rosemary smiled and took a gentle hold of his hand.

"Really?" Julius asked, his eyes lighting up.

Rosemary nodded her head, 'All he needed was a boost!' Rosemary thought.

"Momma?" a very sleepy Jonathan asked from inside the room.

"Momma's coming honey." Rosemary replied.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" Julius asked.

"Certainly." Rosemary gave a soft grin.

Julius gently kissed her hand, and then let go, and walked away, looking back at her every so many steps.

Once Rosemary got back into her room, she leaned her back against the door, she finally got Julius to speak up, and she was quite pleased.

"Momma?" Jonathan asked again.

"You only call me that when something is wrong, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't feel too good…" Jonathan looked sadly at Rosemary.

Rosemary felt his head, "You're heating up. I think someone has a fever."

'Oh no, this is just what I needed...' Rosemary swallowed and hurried up to go get the doctor.

_**Author's Note:** _Hello Hearties! What was your favorite part of this chapter? ;) Anyways this chapter is longer than usual! :) Hope you all liked that part, and poor Jonathan is sick :(. Next chapter (Monday on 9/15/14), I will show you all how Lillian and Jaclyn are with Grandpa and Granma, it will be quite exciting! Also, get ready for 9/18/14's chapter- which will be (hopefully) the longest chapter ever- because I want to celebrate my day with you, and what better way than to bring in the romance of our Jack and Elizabeth? ;) See you all again on 9/15/14!

**_~Angelica _**


	40. Chapter 40

_Continuation of Chapter 39_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian,Louis,Louisa ,and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

"Doctor Stafford, oh Doctor Stafford?" Rosemary knocked on his office door.

"Ah, Rosemary. What's the problem?"

"My son, he has a fever and I don't have any medicine for him. Please, help me." Rosemary begged.

"That's my job!" Doctor Stafford grabbed his bag and prepared to go help her.

A few moments later, Doctor Stafford gave Rosemary some medicine for him.

"Don't let him leave the room for a couple days, he needs complete rest. Here, try to keep this cloth wet and cool on his forehead, it will help. The fever should be down by tomorrow."

"And what if it isn't?" Rosemary stroked Jonathan's hair.

"Well, we'll have to give him a higher dose of medicine, and work our best to help him get better. At his age, this doesn't need to get worse." Doctor Stafford sighed as he put his notes in his bag.

"Thank you so much, I'm worried for him." Rosemary felt a tear coming down her cheek.

"I'll check on him first thing in the morning, but if it gets worse, feel free to come and knock on my door, okay?"

Rosemary nodded, and Doctor Stafford let himself out.

"Momma, is everything okay?" Jonathan asked before he coughed.

"Honey, you just need to rest, lets both try to get some rest." Rosemary rubbed his shoulders.

"Okay Mum."

Over in Toronto the next morning, Lillian woke up in a unfamiliar place. She must have fallen asleep on the trip over, and kept sleeping until morning. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the bed, it was much bigger than hers at home.

"Good morning Ms. Thornton." Laura greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Lillian. Who are you?" Lillian asked.

"I'm Laura, I'll be your maid while you stay here." She smiled.

Lillian's eyes grew. "What's that mean?"

"I'll be taking care of your chores and doing things for you while you're here."

"You mean, I don't have to fold my dresses?" Lillian looked at Laura, like she was kidding her.

"Nope, I'll do anything you want me to do."

"Oh my goodness, well, uhm I guess I'll go to breakfast…"

"Would you like breakfast in bed, Ms. Thornton?"

"Breakfast in bed...like Mommy gets it sometimes? Sure!" Lillian giggled.

"Would you like anything in particular?"

"No, just a biscuit...maybe some milk…" Lillian smiled.

"Well, you can have anything you would like."

"I want a warm sticky bun then." Lillian was starting to have a lot of fun with this.

"Yes my lady, I'll be back with what you wanted." Laura said as she left.

Lillian stood up in bed, and looked at the canopy over her bed, and then at her room. It was quite large for such a little girl, but she was quite pleased.

When Laura returned, Lillian started asking questions.

"Why am I in such a big room?" Lillian asked as she took a bite out of her bun.

"Well, Mrs. Thatcher requested you stayed in this specific room."

"Are there any other rooms?" Lillian licked her fingers.

"Yes there are, many rooms. You will also get to use the girl's old playroom."

Lillian heard her key word, "Does it have toys?"

"Yes, some of the girls older toys, but Mr. Thatcher requested he take you out and get you some new toys to take home with you."

"Am I dreaming?" Lillian asked as she finished her bun.

"No, Ms. Thornton, you aren't." Laura smiled as she opened up Lillian's closet. "And what would you like to wear today?"

"Just pick me anything, I just want to go see this playroom." Lillian said as she gulped her milk down and ran over.

"Well, usually you should decide, and not me."

"Just pick a pink one then I guess." Lillian was anxious to get to that playroom.

As soon as she changed, she ran out the room and looked down the hallway, and started to run to the right.

"Ms. Thornton! It's the other way!"

"Oh! Thanks!" Lillian asked as she raced past.

Lillian started peering into rooms as she ran down, looking for this playroom. 'How big is this house?' Lillian thought.

When she finally found the playroom, her eyes grew wide. She looked at blocks, and books, and an easel where there were paints, and there were several dolls.

"Wow…" Lillian whispered in awe.

She slowly stepped in, and saw there was a small closet. She slowly opened it, and saw fancy dresses, they were dress up clothes for Elizabeth and her sisters when they were younger.

"This has to be someone's room." Lillian touched the beautiful dresses.

"Ah, I see you found the playroom." William slowly entered.

"I thought this was someone's room." Lillian ran over to him and hugged him.

"Welcome to the Thatcher household. The last time you were here you stayed in the Nursery, and you were a tiny little thing."

"There's more?" Lillian's jaw dropped.

"Mmmhmm, there is the living room, the parlor, the library, the guest rooms, the guest house outside, the gazebo, the fountain, the kitchen, the dining room, the ballroom, there are many rooms my dear."

"I'm gonna get lost…" Lillian adly started to cry.

"Don't worry sweetheart," William said as he picked her up, "we'll help you get around."

"Awww thanks!" Lillian grinned.

"We'll go get you some new pretty clothes and show you the town later this afternoon. Come on, I'll take you on a tour." William smiled as he carried her down the hall.

Meanwhile, in Jaclyn's room, she was looking everywhere for her diary. 'Great, I left that in Coal Valley...'

She had previously been to the Thatcher residence, she was still shocked by the size, but she knew her way around enough to get to where she needed to go.

Back in Coal Valley, Elizabeth woke up in Jack's arms, he must have held her most of the night.

"Morning gorgeous." Jack greeted her.

"Mmm" Elizabeth ran her hands over his arms.

"It's been a long time since we had a good sleep like that…" Jack kissed the top of her head.

"You're telling me." Elizabeth made a noise of that she was pleased.

"Thank goodness we have a few more nights…" Jack winked.

"Exactly." Elizabeth gently bit her lip.

Julius looked at the clock again, usually Rosemary was there by now. He was worried about her, he grabbed his hat and ran out the door.

Above the Saloon, a very tired Rosemary opened the door.

"Oh, Julius." Rosemary tucked some loose hair behind her hair.

"Is everything okay? I was worried about you." Julius played with his fingers.

"Actually, it wasn't okay last night. Jonathan ended up having a fever, I had to stay up with him most of the night. I'm so sorry, but I can't clean or anything today."

"It's okay, I understand. I care more about you and your son being okay than my house."

"Thank you for understanding." Rosemary tried smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Why don't I stay with Jonathan, and you can freshen up." Julius offered.

"Oh thank you, I'm a mess." Rosemary blew some bangs out of her eyes, and let Julius in.

"Momma's going to go freshen up sweetheart. Julius is going to stay here while I'm gone."Rosemary grabbed a fresh dress, and closed a small door behind her.

"Did you see the new mouse at your house?" Jonathan coughed.

"Here, drink some hot tea. And yes, I have, it looks quite interesting." Julius poured him a cup of tea.

"Thanks. When will you kiss Mum?" Jonathan asked.

"Pardon?"

"Mum told me last night you finally spoke up about your feelings for her…"

"You have to wait for the right moment, young man." Julius gave a small laugh.

"When will it be then?" Jonathan asked.

"Soon, hopefully…." Julius stared into space.

Later that morning, Elizabeth and Jack left Mary with the twins to go to town.

"I'm going to go pick up a few things at the Mercantile, and then I'll go home, okay sweetheart?" Elizabeth gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, I love you." Jack smiled.

"I love you too, Constable." Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the mercantile. Just before Jack went into the jailhouse, Elizabeth tripped going up the Mercantile steps.

She gave a small scream as she tumbled to the ground. Wayne ran over to help.

"Are you alright?" Wayne asked as he helped Elizabeth up, holding onto her back as he helped her up.

'Okay, I don't like where he's touching her to help her up...' Jack thought as he stormed over.

"I'm alright, thank you so much, Constable La Courtier."

"Excuse me, Constable. I saw how you helped my wife up. The other day I was a little angry, but I didn't want to start a problem. You could have helped her up in a much different way than that. I am much more than just a Constable, I am a husband and a father of three, and I have a niece who considers us her parents. I watch out for all of them, and one thing I don't like is when people touch my wife in ways I don't like."

"Woah hey Constable Thornton, no reason to get mad. I didn't know you didn't want your wife to be touched on her back in that area." Wayne shrugged.

"Well listen, I don't even know how they let you become a Constable. If there was a chance for you to be with a girl or stop a fight, you seem like you would go with the girl. Come on sweetheart, let's go to the jailhouse and I will make sure you are okay…" Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and left.

Wayne just rolled his eyes, and kept on his way.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when they were on the jailhouse porch.

"I'm positive." Elizabeth looked in Jack's eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't like other guys messing with you…" Jack rubbed her arms.

"I'm positive I am fine. Thank you for saving me, handsome Mountie." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Jack.

"Mmmhmm." Jack leaned in and returned the favor by kissing her back. As they looked at each other and held hands, Gabe walked by.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Thornton. Seems like your morning is going well."

"Mmmhmm." Jack replied as he leaned in and gave Elizabeth another kiss.

Gabe shook his head and thought about the days when Elizabeth and Jack were first courting, they were quite private about sharing kisses, and a smile grew on his face.

"Be careful , Mrs. Thornton, and I will see you later!" Jack smiled.

"Alright, my brave handsome mountie." Elizabeth replied as she left to go to the Mercantile.

Later that afternoon, in Toronto, the Thatchers were shopping.

"Oh won't this be pretty on you, Lillian?" Kate asked.

"Uh-huh!" Lillian grinned.

Jaclyn just sat there and looked glum, she was pretty much lost without bradley.

"Oh come on sweetheart, perk up a bit….you need to have some fun too!" William said.

"I ...just can't…" Jaclyn set her chin in her hands.

"Hi, are you new to town?" Cindie asked, with a large smile.

"Yes, but I have been here before." Jaclyn looked at Cindie, who was around her age.

"Do you want to see some really pretty dresses I found? If it is okay with your family?" Cindie asked.

"Go ahead sweetheart, go have some fun. I know her father, Arthur McKay, go ahead." William patted her back.

"Okay, Grandpa." Jaclyn smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Cindie asked.

"Jaclyn, and yours?"

"Cindie, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, come on, this way!" Cindie said grabbing a hold of her hand and rushing her away.

"I think that is exactly what she needed." Kate smiled.

"Mmhmm, it'll get her mind off of her boy for a bit." William played with his ring on his finger.

"Mum, can I take my new friend Jaclyn to see those one dresses we chose? She's Mr. Thatcher's granddaughter."

"Sure, dear." Helen smiled.

"Oh, before we go, I want you to meet my older brother, Daniel." Cindie said pointing to a young gentleman holding a young girl in his arms.

"Cindie, who is your new friend?" Daniel smiled.

"This is Jaclyn, she's Mr. Thatcher's granddaughter."

"Pleased to meet you, Jaclyn." Daniel smiled.

"Hi! I'm Anna!" the little girl greeted.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Jaclyn smiled.

"Come on, the dresses are this way!" Cindie said taking a hold of Jaclyn's hand again.

"Is Daniel really your brother?" Jaclyn asked.

"Hah, you like him don't you. Happens to almost everyone. Yeah, he's from my mom's first husband, I never got to know him though. I have two other siblings besides Anna, they are Alice and Donald, but Anna is the youngest."

"You have quite a big family!" Jaclyn smiled.

"Mmmhmm, you should see when the whole family gets together…" Cindie giggled.

When they reached Jaclyn and Cindie's sizes for dresses, Jaclyn looked at all the pretty colors.

"Wow...these are really pretty!"

"I got this one and this one." Cindie said holding up two dresses.

"I really like the purple one. Grandpa and Grandma said they would get me any dress I wanted...maybe we could get matching dresses!" Jaclyn said, her eyes lighting up.

"That would be amazing! Come on, let me show you the skirts I got, too!"

As the girls giggled and had fun, they finally got to talking about boys.

"So, do you have what my little sister calls him a "your boy"?" Cindie winked.

"I used to...he got angry at me for something silly." Jaclyn looked down.

"What happened...I mean I know we just met, but if you want to tell me about it, I'll happily listen." Cindie sat down.

Jaclyn started to tell Cindie the whole story.

"That's silly, it is just a coincidence your Uncle Jack always walks by!"

"I know, but, I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet…"

"Maybe he'll be there waiting for you when you get back, and he'll have his arms open wide for you, and he'll pick you up and spin you around and apologize!" Cindie smiled.

"I wish, we're probably done for. He probably isn't even thinking about me…"

"Oh come on, you can't give up on him, at least not yet. He'll realize that you're the one soon. He sounds dreamy…." Cindie smiled.

"He is, I just wish I had him back…" Jaclyn played with her fingers.

"Ah, I see you two found some clothes. Why Jaclyn, those look perfect!" Kate grinned.

"This isn't too much, is it Grandma?" Jaclyn asked.

"Not at all dear, this is perfect!" Kate smiled.

"We got matching clothes today, Mrs. hatcher." Cindie smiled.

"Wonderful! I am glad to see you two are getting along!" Kate smiled as she took Jaclyn's new clothes and walked away.

Back in Coal Valley, Bradley was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

"Bradley, your father is going to Toronto for a few days for some business, please come and at least spend some time talking to him this evening." Dottie stuck her head in Bradley's room.

"Did you say Toronto?" Bradley asked, popping off of the bed like a spring.

"Yes I did. Why?" Dottie asked.

Bradley just ran into the living room.

"Dad, are you really going to Toronto?"

"Yep, why?" Silas asked.

"Can I come?" Bradley felt like a lot of firecrackers were going off inside of him.

"Why all of a sudden are you interested in going somewhere? Usually you just want to be here." Silas raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, just...can I go?" Bradley asked. He heard from Jack that Bradley went there with Lillian to stay with the Thatchers in Toronto, and if his dad was going there, he would get a chance to see Jaclyn.

"Sure, if you want to. As long as your mother agrees with me, you can come."

"Mother! I want to go to Toronto!" Bradley exclaimed as he ran off to find his Mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mother, I want to go." Bradley begged.

"Oh alright, but listen to your Father."

"Thanks mom!" Bradley exclaimed as he ran to pack.

"Okay, just a few moments ago we couldn't get that boy to do anything, mention Toronto and he becomes all energetic." Dottie shook her head.

Silas just shrugged and went back to his book.

_Author's Note:_ Hello:) Here is today's chapter! It has a lot packed in it! My niece is fine, I'm going to try to get her to be a #Heartie when she is older! And also, did I get Jack mad enough at Wayne there? I basically didn't want Jack to get too mad but not too little of being mad... was his okay? I try to keep things interesting! Who wants to make a bet that Bradley is going to go to Toronto to apologize to Jaclyn while his Dad is doing business and things? Hmm? ;) Also, I wanted to thank Cindie for being such a good reviewer and a great friend, so I used her name in the chapter! Everyone's names will be used soon ;). See you all on Thursday for a long chapter... like... long... O_O.

**~Angelica**


	41. Chapter 41

___**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian,Louis,Louisa ,and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

The next morning, Silas and Bradley left quite early, and arrived in Toronto in the middle of the afternoon. Cindie was carrying some packages for a neighbor, and she couldn't see because a shoe box was blocking her eyes.

"Uhm, help? Someone?" Cindie asked as she stumbled.

"Here, lemme help." Bradley smiled rushing over.

"Thank you, so much." Cindie smiled as Bradley took another package.

"You're welcome."

"Are you new to Toronto?" Cindie asked.

"I have been here a few times, but this time I am here to get someone very special to me back."

Cindie almost dropped her neighbor's other packages.

"Are you here for,for,for,Jaclyn?" Cindie asked.

"How did you know?" Bradley asked.

"Oh so you're the handsome gentlemen she talked highly about yesterday. We became friends yesterday." Cindie grinned.

"Do you think you can help me surprise her?" Bradley asked, blushing.

"Mmmh, she has been waiting for you. I can help." Cindie winked.

"Really?"

"Mmmhm, let me put these packages in the coach, and we can go make plans!" Cindie hurried off.

After they made plans, Cindie hurried off to help Jaclyn.

"To get your mind off of Bradley, I want to have you go on a surprise dinner with someone very very handsome."

"Daniel?" Jaclyn asked getting excited.

"No, I wish, but this guy is even better for you!" Cindie smiled.

"I don't really want to do this…." Jaclyn looked at the floor.

"Come on, it'll be fun. He's cute, and it's just dinner, pleeease?"

"Oh, alright. But I won't enjoy it." Jaclyn gave in.

"I bet you will…" Cindie whispered.

"Huh?" Jaclyn asked.

"Nothing." Cindie lied.

After what seemed forever, Jaclyn walked onto the balcony, where dinner was set for two.

"I still want to know who this gentlemen is…" Jaclyn said, feeling quite nervous.

"Everything will be okay, just don't worry about it!" Cindie reassured her.

Jaclyn turned around and just stared into the slowly setting sun.

Bradley took a deep breath in the hall, he wasn't sure how Jaclyn would take this.

"Just go already!" Cindie whispered and gave him a gentle push.

Bradley slowly stepped out, and got the new necklace he had purchased earlier out. He didn't know where the other heart necklace disappeared to, but he hoped Jaclyn didn't throw it out.

He slowly stepped behind Jaclyn, and clipped the necklace on.

"Bradley?" Jaclyn asked, starting to cry tears of happiness.

"I'm so sorry Jaclyn I-" Bradley was cut off when Jaclyn turned around and hugged him.

"Bradley, you are forgiven. I love you, and I can understand why you would think my Uncle Jack didn't trust us, and I am so sorry." Jaclyn cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright, it's my fault. I love you and I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I love you, too, Bradley." Jaclyn lifted her head.

Bradley leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Awwww" Lillian giggled.

"Shhh, they're not supposed to know we are here!" Cindie winked.

"Run along you two, let them have some privacy." William ushered for them to go.

Jaclyn looked at Bradley, she knew he must really have feelings for her to come back to kissed her again, before leading her to the table.

"Oh Bradley, I still can't believe it's you!" Jaclyn said as she sat down.

"I'm just happy we're together." Bradley smiled.

During dinner, they talked about Coal Valley and the wedding.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Laura asked.

"Certainly." Jaclyn smiled as Laura put a brownie down in front of both of them.

"Mmm there is even a little melted chocolate on top!" Jaclyn said as she took a dainty bite.

After they finished, they walked over to the railing to watch the sun finish setting.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jaclyn asked.

"Oh yes you are." Bradley put her hands in his.

"I didn't mean me, I meant the sunset!" Jaclyn blushed.

"Well, you are beautiful too!"

Jaclyn blushed, and Bradley slightly turned his head.

"You have a little chocolate here." Bradley said gently kissing her cheek, which didn't have anything on it.

"It does?" Jaclyn asked, believing him.

"And here," Bradley said kissing her other cheek. Jaclyn giggled, there couldn't be something on both cheeks.

"And let me guess, there just happens to be another dab of chocolate on my lips?"Jaclyn giggled.

"Mmmhmm." Bradley said kissing her lips.

'I wonder if 'Dad' did sneaky things like that with 'Mom'...' Jaclyn thought.

"And go!" Cindie whispered to Lillian, as Lillian threw a gentle handful of flower petals down from the balcony above.

'Just as planned!' Bradley thought.

"What was that?" Jaclyn asked looking up above them as a few more petals fell.

Bradley just gave a sly grin and kissed her again.

Jaclyn missed those moments, but with Cindie and Lillian helping, it made this more enjoyable.

"Ms. Connors, do you want to tour Toronto with me tomorrow?" Bradley asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Ramsey." Jaclyn accepted.

Bradley walked Jaclyn to the front door, where they unlinked arms, and said goodbye.

"I shall see you tomorrow about an hour before twelve o'clock, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jaclyn winked.

"Alright see you then!" Bradley kissed her hand and left.

Cindie came slowly running down the hall. "How was it?"

"You know how it was." Jaclyn giggled.

"You never told me he was that cute!" Cindie giggled.

Jaclyn just winked at Cindie and they went upstairs.

"It's so nice your grandparents are letting me stay in the extra bed in your room!"Cindie said as she fell back on the bed.

"I'm just glad we're friends!" Jaclyn smiled.

"But really, he was very adorable this evening, I am so jealous, I wish I was you!"

"I have to agree, it was a fun time especially since you and a certain tiny someone helped. How did you ever get him here?"

"In the middle of the afternoon, Bradley helped me, and I asked him if he was new around here. He said he was here for a special someone, and I immediately guessed you! Then we just...made plans!"

"Aww thanks for finding him!" Jaclyn looked in the mirror at her necklace.

"I'm glad I could help! I told you he'd be waiting for you!"

Back in Coal Valley, Jack was putting Louisa back down.

"I still don't know why the twins keep crying so much!" Jack wondered, as Louis started to fuss a little.

"I think they just want their perfectly wonderful father to share some attention with their mother!" Elizabeth rubbed his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jack smiled, and pushed some of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear. Jack whispered 'I love you', and gently kissed below her ear.

"Mmm Jack you know how much I love it when you do that." Elizabeth ran her hands up and down Jack's back.

"I can't help it." Jack gently breathed on her neck.

A warm tingly feeling ran through her, and she gently breathed on his neck in return.

"Hey, you know what happens when you do that to me, Beth. You turn on the 'I'm a young constable in love' mode." Jack kissed her ear again.

"Hmm, that's exactly what I wanted to do." Elizabeth giggled.

"Ha ha you better watch out." Jack started to kiss her form her ear to her lips.

"Mmm, I'm excited."

But she was silenced when Jack started kissing her with a lot of passion.

Elizabeth made several noises of excitement while Jack kept her busy.

Mary slowly opened their door, and looked at them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting anything. I just came to check on the twins…" Mary blushed.

"It's fine, Mum." Jack replied, as he gave her a look like 'Bad Bad Timing.'

Mary gently shut the door behind her as she left.

"That was embarrassing…" Elizabeth commented.

"It's fine, we need our moments, too!" Jack winked.

"True!"

Jack picked Elizabeth up, and put her in the bed.

"I can get in myself you know." Elizabeth giggled.

"It's more romantic this way." Jack snuggled in next to her, and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, it is." Elizabeth said resting her head next to Jacks.

"I am so glad Abigail helped me to get you." Jack stroked her hair.

"I am just glad you finally had said 'I was the one'." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"I am so glad I did." Jack kissed her head.

"Good night, my sweet husband."

"Night, my precious one." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth snuggled a bit closer, and they were both soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth was getting dressed and started scowling.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Oh a button decided to fall off…." Elizabeth replied.

"Too many biscuits?" Jack joked.

"Very funny, I thought you were staying home because you loved me, not to joke around with me." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I love you and I didn't mean that." Jack said getting a needle and some thread from the drawer.

"You're going to fix it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, I have had to fix things on myself before while I was wearing it, it isn't hard. Your Constable of a husband won't mind will he?" Jack winked.

"Oh I don't think so, and anyways you seem cute enough to fix it." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well as you said that one time, you mentioned I can sew and knit, well here is the double check on the sewing one." Jack laughed as he sewed the button on.

"I want to double check on you being a good kisser again later."

"Mmm okay, I'd be happy to!" Jack smiled. "All done my dear."

"Thank you, I hope the rest don't pop off too…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from my mother's sweet food then, and they won't pop." Jack joked once again.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed her pillow and gently hit him.

"Heey pillow fights are meant for late at night." Jack laughed

Elizabeth just giggled and put the pillow back.

Over in the Thatcher residence, Jaclyn was fixing her hair again for the third time.

"You're hair is fine, believe me!" Cindie smiled.

"I know, but I'm nervous, it's been a bit since we were together."

"It's just a walk around Toronto! It can't be that bad with that handsome boy next to you."

"True, so true." Jaclyn sighed and gently fanned herself.

"Good morning, Jaclyn." William leaned on the doorway frame.

"Good morning, Grandpa!"

"Did you two sleep well?"

"Of of course we did, after we stopped giggling and talking." Jaclyn giggled.

"Jaclyn's just a wonderful girl to talk to." Cindie smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." William smiled and left.

"I better go down and wait for bradley." Jaclyn looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Don't, sometimes it is best to keep the guy waiting for a minute, make an entrance!" Cindie winked.

"Oh, alright." Jaclyn blushed.

A few minutes later, Cleo, Jaclyn's maid, walked up the stairs.

"Ms. Connors, Mr. Ramsey's here."

"Thank you, Cleo, tell him I will be right down."

"I will." Cleo left.

A few minutes later, Jaclyn got up and was ready to head downstairs.

"I hope you two have fun, you can tell me if you saw anything interesting if you want." Cindie smiled.

"I will at dinner, I promise! You're still coming, right?" Jaclyn looked at herself again.

"Yes, I am. Now go, he's waited long enough!" Cindie giggled.

"Jaclyn." Bradley smiled as he saw her slowly walking down the stairs.

"Bradley, good to see you." Jaclyn smiled.

"Shall we go?" Bradley said offering his arm.

"Certainly." Jaclyn smiled, linking his arm in his.

"Do you two want the carriage?" Kate asked.

"We'll be fine, we want to walk and talk." Jaclyn smiled.

"Okay dear, be careful." Kate smiled.

"We will." Bradley walked out the door with Jaclyn.

They walked down a few busy streets and found themselves near the small park.

"Want to go inside?" Bradley asked.

"Sure, it looks ,quiet." Jaclyn smiled.

Once they were inside, they slowly walked down the sidewalk, holding hands as they went.

"It's so...peaceful." Jaclyn listened to the birds.

"Yeah."

"Oh my, those two are perfect. Excuse me young lady, young man, would you care to be my art class's subjects?" Amy smiled.

"Us?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, all we need you to do is sit on the bench and look at the fountain, if you want to, that is?"

"We'd be happy to." Jaclyn smiled.

"Wonderful. Okay class, today you will be sketching these two lovely people today as soon as they sit down. Now I want you to focus on the way the fountain spurs the water, I know it don't stand still, but get the quick movements of it. Capture the way this young couple may look at each other, whatever you do, capture the moment." Amy instructed.

Bradley put his arm around her, and they gently leaned their heads together so they were touching.

"Perfect, now start sketching my students!" Amy happily ushered them along.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay like this?" Bradley whispered.

"Probably until they're done sketching…" Jaclyn replied.

"It's so quiet,and peaceful. If I could I would have kissed you for the sketch." Bradley smiled.

"Oh that would have been fun, but our family might not have liked it." Jaclyn purred.

"Ha, exactly my thoughts for your whole sentence." Bradley winked.

"Ah come on Harold, put a little more into it!" Amy instructed. "And wonderful work so far, Ruby!"

"Thank you." Ruby smiled.

About ten minutes later, and many compliments on sketches, Amy finally announced that the sketches were ready to be seen.

"Okay, now to thank our couple, show them your finished work, and I will grade them." Amy smiled.

Bradley and Jaclyn looked at each sketch, each one was different but they each showed the same subject.

"We've decided we want to share with them our sketches if they want them." Dorothy smiled.

"Alright, I've graded them, and made comments, go ahead, I'll get a folder." Amy smiled.

"Oh come on we can't possible take these, don't you want them for future reference or something?" Jaclyn asked.

"We definitely want you two to remember this." Ruby winked.

"Thank you, they're so beautiful!" Jaclyn smiled.

"Thank you two, again." Amy smiled.

Once Jaclyn and Bradley had walked away, Bradley made a comment.

"Those are very good sketches of us. I want one for my room, or maybe two." Bradley winked.

"Oh those are very good, but Uncle Jack does better, nothing bad meant to the artists back there." Jaclyn blushed.

"He does better? How do you know?"

"Oh you know….he actually has skipped us kis- never mind…" Jaclyn giggled. "Race you to the swings!" Jaclyn said running forward.

"Hey, no fair!" Bradley joked as he ran after her.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Jaclyn said daring him.

Bradley joined in on the fun, and started to swing too.

"I can swing hiiigher!" Jaclyn giggled.

"Not for long!" Bradley gave a big push and started to get higher and higher.

An older lady passed by them, and looked at them, shook her head and continued, she wasn't used to seeing people very close to being twenty swinging on swings like six years old.

As soon as she left, Jaclyn and Bradley started bursting out laughing.

"Oh hi Cindie!" Jaclyn waved.

"Hello! Your Grandma and Grandpa insisted I brought a lunch for you two." Cindie smiled.

"Aw that was nice of them, we've been having so much fun, we forgot about eating." Jaclyn slowed to a stop.

"I can tell you have been having fun." Cindie winked.

Bradley turned a light shade of pink.

"Do you want to have lunch with us, Cindie?" Jaclyn asked.

"Oh no, I already ate, but thank you. See you later, Jaclyn!" Cindie waved after she put the picnic basket down.

"Bye!" Jaclyn smiled as Bradley set the picnic blanket out.

As Bradley and Jaclyn munched on lunch, Jack was helping Elizabeth with the twins back in Coal Valley.

"You know, I am glad I took the day off to spend time with you and the twins." Jack made a silly face at Louis, which made him have a tiny baby smile.

"Jack, don't start him being goofy early." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Sorry….but you know how much I wanted to have a little boy, and now since I have one I want to be the best Dad I can be to him." Jack smiled.

"I'm glad you got your little boy, maybe someday we'll have another." Elizabeth hinted.

"Aaaah we better wait, we're going to have a hand full already!" Jack gave her a look.

"Ture, because we have Lilian coming back soon too…." Elizabeth looked off into the distance.

"Eventually...but not yet." Jack winked.

"Exactly." Elizabeth smiled.

"I wonder how Lillian is anyways?" Jack thought aloud.

"Oh she's probably off taking advantage of having someone do stuff for her and is having the time of her life."

"Think she'll want to come home?" Jack joked.

"She better. Be right back, a little someone needs her diaper changed." Elizabeth got up to go with Louisa.

"You know Louis, you have one amazing mother." Jack sighed a happy sigh.

Back in Toronto, Kate snuck into William's office.

"There's my favorite one, I wondered when you were going to get here." William took his reading glasses off.

"Ha ha, I can't be much of a favorite anymore. I'm getting old, am not so romantic, and the girls at the club must look better than me."

"Ha ha, no one is more beautiful than you." William put his arms around her waist.

"Ha ha I am sure our grandchildren are, I mean we do have three very handsome son-in-laws. But the ones don't have any kids yet, I still don't understand why, I mean Elizabeth and Jack took the steps first, I mean like right away." Kate started arguing again.

"Hey, remember us? We wanted to take advantage of being young way back when, we didn't want to wait." William said as he kissed her.

"William, you know exactly how to get me to forget about all of my arguments." Kate winked.

"Ha ha I still have some young charm left in me."

"Why don't we let the younger generation have dinner at the house tonight, and we go out on the town. Just you and me?" Kate fixed his tie.

"Well, alright. Promise it is only us." William winked.

"Promise." Kate smiled.

**Author's Note:** Hello Hearties! So sorry I didn't update sooner! :) Been a busy Birthday! I did at least get a retweet from Erin Krakow and Brian Bird! YAHOO! So I am happy and I am having a good time, and I tried to make this chapter enjoyable! Thanks to my reviewers! All the names will be used eventually! Thanks for being #Hearties!

_~Angelica_


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:** Hello fellow hearties! I am posting another chapter (not very long… sorry!) but it is because….. after I posted 41- I got notifications Lori Loughlin replied to me and then Daniel Lissing replied to me… Do you know what it is like for a house to be quite and then all of a sudden hear a whole lot of giggling and cheering and running around excited? Well that was me...lol. Perfect way to end an evening… "Happy Birthday :)"... EEP! Anyways, in this chapter, find out who is courting the Daniel in this story , a reviewer ;)! And maybe a few other amazing moments! :) Happy reading! And thanks to "JackandElizabeth" for being the 300th reviewer! #Hearties rock!

_~Angelica_

_See you all Monday!_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian,Louis,Louisa ,and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

It was later in the evening, Cindie had invited Daniel and 'his girl' over for dinner as well.

"Are you sure you young ones will be alright?" Kate asked again.

"Yes Grandma, we'll be fine." Jaclyn reassured her.

"Come on, love, the town's waiting." William ushered her out.

"Have a wonderful time, Mrs. Thatcher!" Bradley called out.

"Oh, hello Daniel." William greeted as they left.

"Good evening, Mr. Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher." He smiled.

Cindie smiled, "Daniel, it's nice to see you again. Same with you, Lori."

"I'd like you to meet Bradley and Jaclyn, Lori." Daniel pointed to them.

"Pleased to meet you." Lori smiled.

"Dinner is served." _ announced.

"Wonderful!" Cindie smiled as they went into the dining room.

Bradley and Jaclyn slowly walked behind them so they could have a brief conversation.

"I saw you looking at him."

"I know, and it's my fault I looked at him."

"He's got more to offer than me." Bradley looked away.

"Listen, I am not one bit jealous of Lori and Daniel, I'm the one who has the handsome boy." Jaclyn said as she squeezed his hand.

As they entered the diningroom, all Bradley could do was look at her with those eyes filled with pride.

"Mmm, roast beef." Cindie smiled.

Back in Coal Valley, Jack had just finished helping his mom with dishes.

"I'm going to go read in my room," Mary wiped her hands on her apron,"why don't you two go on an adventure or something?"

"What kind of an adventure can you go on in a house with two twins?" Jack asked.

"There are a lot of them, put the twins to sleep and imagine you are camping, just you and Elizabeth. go look at the sun set for a bit, I can watch the twins." Mary smiled.

'I might just do that...' Jack thought.

Elizabeth was gently rocking Louis to sleep in their bedroom.

"Hi." Jack smiled.

'Oh those gorgeous eyes…'Elizabeth thought referring to Jack.

"Hi, the twins are all ready to sleep, I hope, I think I am going to go knit." Elizabeth smiled, but then continued. "Unless you have something in mind…" Elizabeth put Louis in away.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go look at the setting sun." Jack played with Elizabeth's curls.

"Well, that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

After Jack walked a ways with Elizabeth, they sat down, and started talking.

"Remember when we were courting?" Jack asked.

"Oh how could I forget? All those amazing evenings and stealing kisses, it was amazing." Elizabeth giggled.

"Remember the time we watched a sunset once?" Jack asked again.

"We watched several sunsets together, now which one was that?"

"It was the one where I pulled you a little closer, and kissed you. Like this." Jack leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmm I remember that time." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes.

"And remember when we would walk through town after a wonderful walk, and everyone that was out watched us?" Jack asked.

"Oh all the ladies were jealous that you were mine, plus we were always meant to be together." Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh really,did you know a lot of gentlemen were jealous I had you?" Jack helped her stand up so they could walk home.

"Mmm, that's wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth as they walked home.

After a bit, they were ready for bed, and Elizabeth was already lying on the bed, with her arms under her head.

"Oh Jack, soon our Lillian will be home."

"Yep, she will." Jack sat down, and got an idea, he started tickling her feet.

"Jack stop! You know I am ticklish!" Elizabeth squirmed and grabbed Jack's pillow and hit his back.

"Oh you're on." Jack said grabbing another pillow.

"Teehee you won't get me!" Elizabeth said dodging Jack's first swing.

"I bet I will…If you get me, I'll kiss you…" Jack winked.

"You know you'll kiss me anyways!" Elizabeth took a swing.

"Ha ha missed!" Jack moved out of the way just in time.

"I'll get you Jack!" Elizabeth aimed for his arm but ending up hitting his thigh.

"Ha ha you got me, I guess I will have to kiss you." Jack laughed and put his hands in the air in defeat.

Elizabeth giggled and was quite happy as she walked over for it.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ramsey had come for Bradley at the Thatcher residence.

"Oh Silas, your son is so polite." Kate smiled.

"Yes he is, and I trust him." William smiled.

"Thank you." Silas smiled.

"Do you think you could let Bradley go with Jaclyn tomorrow to go see her aunt? She has some papers to sign for college and we can't go." Kate smiled.

"Oh I would love that, please Mr. Ramsey?" Jaclyn pleaded.

"Ah, if Bradley wants to, you two can go." Silas smiled.

"I want to go!" Bradley held Jaclyn's hand.

"Wonderful, they'll be back the same day." William reassured him.

"Good, that's fine with me."

Bradley gently squeezed her hand, he was excited to go on an adventure with her.

_But the weather is going to play a factor in this trip. Find out on Monday what happens!_

_**Another Note:** _Lori is ' PollyannaHeartie '. Welcome to fanfiction ;) If **anyone talks to her**, let her know for me that she was featured, because I don't know if she is going to read this or not... **_Thank you ;) _**


	43. Chapter 43 (Large chapter!)

_**Author's Note:** _Hello Hearties! It is Monday! I made this chapter a bit longer than planned, it is actually longer than the one I posted on my Birthday! Well, Surprise! A long chapter! Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I shortened the trip from Toronto to Vancouver, Nicole reminded me the trip would be much longer after I finished writing, so I basically just made the distance between Toronto and Vancouver shorter. I am so sorry about that! Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it all! :)

_~Angelica_

P.S. See you Thursday! ;)

___**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian,Louis,Louisa ,and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

Early the next morning, Bradley and Jaclyn set off on their journey with some food and one extra change of clothes, which they will need, but they didn't know that...yet…

"Oh I hope they'll be alright." Kate gave a small shiver as a cool,morning breeze blew.

"Kate, she's with her 'boy', they'll be fine."William smiled.

As the carriage rolled along, Jaclyn shared with Bradley memories about living with Aunt Marie and Uncle Carl. She was quite happy to be going back to see her again, and to get those papers signed.

Meanwhile, Jack and Elizabeth were still snuggled in bed together, when Elizabeth just shot up out of bed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" A sleepy Jack asked trying to pull her back down to keep hugging her.

"Jack! I can't teach at the school for a while, I need to get a replacement before Monday! Today's already Wednesday, oh I hope we can find a replacement in time. " Elizabeth was worried.

"Come on let's just go back to sleep." Jack managed to pull her into his arms again, and he fell back into his deep sleep.

"Well, I have to admit being with you is much more enjoyable than sending a telegram." Elizabeth giggled and tried to go back to sleep.

In Vancouver, Aunt Marie was drinking her cup of tea, and Stanley came in to serve her some more.

"Ah I can't wait to see Jaclyn again, I've made arrangements for Alfred, the good looking young gentleman of a son of Clifford, to surprise her, I hope she gets together with him this time." Marie cleaned her glasses.

"But Ma'am, Ms. Jaclyn wrote in her letter that she is courti-" Stanley was cut off.

"Oh, Stanley, she isn't. The girl's joking me. She couldn't ever find anyone in that Coal Dust even if she tried."

"Whatever you say, Ma'am." Stanley walked away.

As the carriage rolled along, Jaclyn looked out the window.

"That sky doesn't look too promising." Jaclyn sighed.

"No, it doesn't….looks like a storm." Bradley added.

"Oh I don't like storms, they frighten me…" Jaclyn gently blushed.

"I'll help you when you need help." Bradley held his hand out for her hand, and she slipped her hand into his.

Time passed, and it became lunch time. Marie was about to tell the chef to remove the extra plate set for Jaclyn, but she saw a carriage rumbling up the driveway.

"Ah, Jaclyn's here." Marie smiled and went outside to greet her.

'Who's that young man with her?" she thought.

"Aunt Marie!" Jaclyn smiled and ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hello. Nice to see you my dear. And who's your friend?" Marie asked.

"Aunt Marie, I would like you to meet Bradley Ramsey."

"It's nice to meet you." Bradley gave a shy smile.

"Well, come along inside, you two must be hungry." Marie led them inside.

"You grew up here after the accident?" Bradley whispered.

"Yep, I wanted to be with Uncle Jack more than anything, but I am glad I got to be with him when it came time for courting." Jaclyn giggled.

During lunch, Marie looked Bradley over while Jaclyn talked.

"Jaclyn, someone from the college will be coming by this afternoon to help you with the papers and to give you your books." Marie finally spoke up.

"Thank you." Jaclyn smiled.

After lunch, Jaclyn showed Bradley around while they waited for the person from the college to arrive, but Marie canceled Alfred coming over, she knew Jaclyn was serious about Bradley.

"Your Aunt doesn't like me…" Bradley commented.

"Oh yes she does, she knows I am happy with you." Jaclyn smiled.

"I don't think she is…" Bradley frowned.

"She's a tough woman, she's happy on the inside, I promise." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley just gave a small smile as they finished their tour.

After Jaclyn signed the papers, she was set. She would just come to College for the 'College experience' when she was called to do so, and she could stay in Coal Valley for the rest of the time. After Mr. Tucker from the college left, it started to rain a hard storm.

"Oh no, it doesn't look like we are leaving anytime soon…." Jaclyn sighed.

"It'll stop after dinner probably, you have to stay for dinner of course." Marie smiled.

"It would be nice to stay for dinner." Bradley smiled.

But sadly, the storm continued on.

"Great, now we can't even get home." Jaclyn sighed.

"You two will have to stay here for the night, the driver said it would be too risky to go tonight."

"Too risky? But what about Bradley's Dad? We promised to be back…"Jaclyn started to worry.

"It's alright, it's probably storming in Toronto as well, you can stay the night, everything will be alright." Marie smiled.

"But we don't have anything to wear to bed…" Jaclyn replied.

"Bradley's about the same size as your Uncle Carl, even though he is on a small trip, he won't mind lending some pajamas to Bradley, and as for you, you can wear a nightgown from one of your cousins, I still have their clothes all tucked away." Marie smiled.

"Oh thank you,Aunt Marie." Jaclyn smiled.

"But don't even leave your room tonight to even go into his." Marie winked.

"I promise." Jaclyn blushed.

Before Jaclyn went into her room, Bradley and her shared a small kiss, nothing big, because they didn't want anyone to walk by and spot them.

Jaclyn put the nightgown on after her warm bath, and looked at herself.

'No wonder my Aunt doesn't want me to see Bradley, this thing is a little tight…' Jaclyn thought and giggled how Bradley would react, he'd probably kiss her like the one day she looked too grown up.

Jaclyn crawled into bed, and looked at the ceiling, she couldn't believe it. In the room across the hall, her Bradley was sleeping. She couldn't believe it.

In the middle of the night, she left to go get some water, and when she got back, she found out she had locked her door.

'Great, I somehow locked the door before I left.'Jaclyn slumped down in front of her bedroom door with her glass of water. She gave a small scream when some thunder and lightening boomed and flashed. The storm was still occurring.

"Jaclyn, are you okay?" Bradley slowly opened his door.

"Oh yeah, I always drink water in the middle of the night slumped in front of a door." Jaclyn tried not to make eye contact with Bradley.

"Did you get locked out?" Bradley asked stepping out of his room.

'Good, he has a robe on on top of his pajamas, I wish I had the same...' Jaclyn thought.

"Oh no why would I get locked out...yes I did." Jaclyn gave a small sob.

"It's alright, it can easily happen." Bradley assured her.

Another clap of thunder boomed, and Jaclyn quickly got up and put her arms around Bradley, and he realized the kind of nightgown she had on.

'And someday I might get to see that every night….Oh stop thinking like that Bradley.' Bradley thought as he hugged Jaclyn.

"I'm sorry…" Jaclyn stepped back.

"It's alright." Bradley smiled.

"It's silly of me.." Jaclyn started to cry.

"It's alright, come in, you can sleep into my bed, I'll take the couch."

"I can't take over your bed, Bradley. Let me have the couch." Jaclyn insisted.

"No no, please, take the bed." Bradley smiled.

"I can't do that…." Jaclyn wiped away a tear, and she soon was in Bradley's arms again when the lightning made the room light up.

The next thing they knew, Bradley had his hands around Jaclyn's face and was kissing her lips. Jaclyn looked at him with her loving eyes, and she returned the kiss.

He led her over to the couch, where they sat down and he put his arm around her.

"I can't fall asleep yet, thanks for going to talk to me a bit." Jaclyn smiled.

"It's alright, anything for you." Bradley smiled, and kissed her cheek.

They talked for a few minutes, and the next thing Jaclyn knew, she woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She looked at the coffee table in front of her. Where was she? But then she felt breathing on her head, she gently rolled her head over to find that Bradley was behind her sound asleep.

Jaclyn then realized that they had slept on the couch together. Jaclyn knew nothing happened, but she was still very pleased. She gently kissed Bradley's nose, and he blinked his eyes open.

"Good morning." Bradley yawned, and saw Jaclyn looking at him.

"Okay, wake me from the dream, I must be dreaming I am sleeping with my wife I married in my dreams." Bradley tried closing his eyes again, he couldn't believe they fell asleep.

"You married me in your dreams?" Jaclyn asked.

Bradley opened one eye, and looked at Jaclyn, yep…it was the same nightgown.

"You never heard that." Bradley blushed.

Jaclyn giggled, "Don't worry, I am not married to you, and nothing happened, we just simply," she yawned, "fell asleep together."

"I'm sorry, I should have made sure we didn't fall asleep this way…" Bradley apologized.

"Waking up in front of you was a good feeling." Jaclyn blushed.

"I still have no idea how we fell asleep like this, you in front of me and I was behind you."

"Neither do I, but it was interesting." Jaclyn winked.

"Mmmm, can I have a kiss, Ms. Jaclyn?" Bradley asked.

"Uncle Jack probably wouldn't approve of us sleeping half of the night together like this, but…no one will know." Jaclyn kissed him.

"Our secret." Bradley whispered.

"Ah good morning Mr. Ramsey." Stanley said entering. "Ms. Jaclyn?"

"Oh, uhm." Jaclyn quickly got up and brushed her nightgown off.

Stanley handed her a key, the key to her room. "Run along." He winked.

"I will see you later, Bradley." Jaclyn smiled and rushed off to her room.

Bradley couldn't get that image out of his head, waking up with Jaclyn was a dream come true. 'I definitely know she's the one…' Bradley smiled.

"Uhm, Mr. Ramsey? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh? Huh? Uhm, just a biscuit would be fine." Bradley was still imaging that nightgown.

"Certainly." Stanley said as he left.

'I hope that is our secret.' Bradley smiled a sneaky smile.

Meanwhile, Marie was at her desk preparing a telegram for Jack.

'He should know about this.' Marie thought.

Jack, There was a storm when Jaclyn and Bradley visited me, they stayed the night, and I found Jaclyn sneaking out of his room this morning. They must have been scared and decided to stay the night together. When she returns, keep an eye on those two, I sense a proposal coming!

Marie smiled at her telegram, and called for one of her maids to take it to town to be sent immediately.

Jaclyn changed into her extra set of clothes she had thankfully packed, and put a small spray of perfume on she found in her room. 'Smells good…' she thought. Bradley happened to be walking down the hall, when Jaclyn stepped out.

"Hello Bradley! Good to see you." Jaclyn called out and ran into his open arms.

"Ha ha it's been a while." Bradley joked, and he took in the scents of her smell.

Jaclyn looked at her handsome gentleman, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her cheek repeatedly, a little above where the violet scented perfume was on her neck.

"Why is there a sudden interest in me?" Jaclyn giggled.

"I have always been interested, but this perfume makes me to do this more than ever." Bradley said as he leaned against the wall, and kissed her.

'If this perfume does this, I'll take it home with me, I'm sure Aunt Marie won't mind…' Jaclyn thought.

Two maids walked by as Bradley and Jaclyn gently pulled apart.

"Awwwww" they said in unison.

Jaclyn and Bradley blushed, and they started to walk downstairs.

"Wait, I forgot something." Jaclyn said as she rushed back into her room and put the perfume into her bag. She came back out, and they headed downstairs.

"Well, I hope you two will send me good news soon!" Marie smiled as Jaclyn got into the carriage.

"What does that mean?" Jaclyn asked.

"Bradley will know." Marie winked.

"Thank you for again for letting us stay." Bradley smiled.

"It was a pleasure, and next time Jaclyn has to come for College, feel free to come too Bradley, she'll only have to stay a couple days for a few 'big' tests, and then she'd go back. But, you know, it's nice having two younger people in the house, and Carl would be happy to meet you Bradley." Marie smiled. Bradley blushed, and Jaclyn said good bye one more time, and the carriage was off.

Bradley gently kissed Jaclyn's cheek again, and quickly turned and looked out the window.

"Thank you for that." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley kept thinking of that nightgown, they slept together on the couch, and Jaclyn had that perfume on that was tempting him to kiss her more.

Meanwhile, in Coal Valley, Ned Yost got the telegram, and rushed it to Jack's home.

"Some of the telegraph lines got ruined in the storm, so some of the words were hard to understand." Ned apologized.

"It's alright, as long as it is close to the message." Jack took the telegram and sat down at the kitchen table again.

"Who's it from" Elizabeth asked.

"I tell you, I figured it out. Bradley and Jaclyn are like us!" Jack said grinning.

"What? I thought they weren't together." Elizabeth frowned.

"Nope, I found out from Dottie that Bradley went with his Dad on his trip so he could make up with Jaclyn. And apparently they made up, according to this telegram." Jack winked.

"Jack, what does it say?" Elizabeth was going to burst from excitement.

"Well, it is from Aunt Marie." Jack started.

"They are at Marie's house?" Mary asked.

"They were last night apparently. Must have gone to go sign the college papers." Jack smiled.

"Jack, just tell us!" Elizabeth was ready to take the telegram away from him.

"We need to make sure we put a lock on the outside of Jaclyn's bedroom and lock her in." Jack chuckled, amusing himself that he was making Elizabeth going to burst from not knowing what is going on. Elizabeth took the telegram out of his hands, and read it.

"They slept together?" Elizabeth almost dropped the telegram.

"I assume the storm scared them to be together, I am sure nothing happened, Elizabeth." Jack said a little afraid Elizabeth might get mad.

"Oh goodness they are like us! Remember when I was sick, and you stayed with me all night, even though I was in my nightgown and you in your pajamas….And then again when we went for a walk and we fell asleep leaning against the tree, but we were dressed then… Awww this is so sweet!" Elizabeth said getting excited.

"I bet you can't wait for more information from Jaclyn, right?" Jack asked.

"I can't wait, I'm a little excited, and their relationship is like ours was!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Listen, I believe if Jaclyn wants to mention it, she can. Don't force her to…some courtships like to keep stuff like that secret, like right now I just found out about the time Elizabeth was sick, and Jack stayed with you all night? I just found out about that." Mary said giving Jack a look.

"Uuuhm, yeah some secrets are kept longer than others." Jack sort of blushed.

"It's alright, I did the same thing sweetheart." Mary winked.

"Oh I hope she might tell us a little more, since we are 'Mom', and 'Dad'… but if not I understand…" Elizabeth blushed.

"Well, she'll be home in a couple of days, and then you'll find out." Jack winked.

Some time passed and it was soon became after lunch time.

"Where are they?" Silas asked.

"I wish I knew, but I am sure they'll come soon." Kate poured him some tea.

"Thanks, it just worries me."

"I'm worried too, that's my son-in-law's niece and he's a Constable, I really gotta watch since Julie married another Constable. I don't want the Mounties after me." William drank his tea.

"Wait, the front door just opened!" Cindie rushed in to see who it was.

"CINDIE!" Jaclyn ran over and hugged her.

"Oh goodness are you alright?" Cindie asked.

"We were worried." Silas calmly added.

"We're fine…" Bradley smiled, smelling Jaclyn's perfume again.

"Oh Cindie I have so much to tell you!" Jaclyn said giggling and leading her to her room, she was more worried about talking than having a late lunch.

"Girls, just have to talk about everything…Well, you get to fill us in on everything, Bradley." William sat down and poured him some tea, and Kate offered him a sandwich. Bradley talked about the trip and what happened, but he excluded falling asleep with Jaclyn, but Jaclyn was giggling and sharing with Cindie everything.

"Oh he seems like a dream, waking up next to him? That sounds **so** romantic!" Cindie giggled.

"I know, and he mentioned he thought he was dreaming he slept with the person he married in his dreams." Jaclyn giggled.

Cindie's jaw dropped, "That's usually a sign he's been considering marriage! Oh I bet he will pop the question soon!"

"I doubt it, we have only been together for about three months."

"Well, in a few months, I bet he will. It'll be four months in a week of two won't it?" Cindie asked.

"Mmmhmm." Jaclyn gently bit her lip.

"When is your Birthday?"

"Well, September 22. Why are you asking?" Jaclyn raised an eyebrow.

"I bet he will ask you between September 22 and December 25, or maybe on Christmas Day itself!" Cindie grinned.

"I don't care how long it takes, as long as we're together." Jaclyn smiled.

"Well, I have an idea he might use family and friends to help…." Cindie giggled.

"If he does and even if he doesn't, you don't even tell me if you get to help, I want to be surprised." Jaclyn winked.

"Okay, I promise, but you have to keep me updated." Cindie winked in return.

"Of course, that's why I told you I'd write letters to you!" Jaclyn smiled.

Cindie giggled, and the girls both started laughing.

* * *

Rosemary sighed, she didn't like it when she didn't know where Jonathan was outside. She finished dusting the shelf and decided to get down off of the chair.

"May I help?" Julius asked, offering his hand.

"Why thank you." Rosemary blushed as he helped her hand.

He continued holding her hand, and he spoke up again.

"Rosemary, I was wondering if you want dinner tonight, just you and I? I am cooking." Julius smiled.

'I don't have to cook?' Rosemary thought.

"I would be happy to accept." Rosemary replied as Julius kissed her hand.

"You can go back and rest, you have done more than enough for me today. Rest for tonight." Julius smiled.

"But I still have to finish dusting, and the porch needs swept, and I still have to finish cleaning the windows…"

"No, you," Julius walked behind her and undid her apron's bow, "are going home to prepare for YOUR evening." Julius smiled.

Rosemary blushed, and they arranged a time to arrive for dinner.

* * *

In town, Elizabeth picked up the mail, and decided to visit Abigail before she went back home. She pulled out her spare key from her pocket that Abigail had given her for when the Café was closed. As the door clicked open, she called out for Abigail.

"Upstairs, Elizabeth." Abigail called.

Elizabeth rushed upstairs, and she was handed a message when she got into the bedroom.

"It's good to see you Elizabeth, can you give this to Bill, please? I want him to know what is going on." Abigail looked at her ring.

"Is it coming soon?" Elizabeth looked at Abigail.

"The water broke a little bit ago." Abigail confessed.

"I'll go give Bill this message then." Elizabeth looked at Abigail and then got up. "I will be right back." And Elizabeth rushed away. 'I have to admit, I gained a few pounds.' Elizabeth thought as she gave an extra breath as she went down. She headed across the street and went into the Jail house.

"Good afternoon." Bill gave a tired smile.

"Hello, Bill, Abigail told me to give you this." Elizabeth said as she handed him the note.

"Thank you." Bill nodded his head as he finished writing his sentence down in his work, and then proceeded to open the letter.

"Are you okay, it looks like you were running?" Jack asked.

"You're right, I have eaten a few extra biscuits too many lately." Elizabeth breathed in Jack's scent. "And is Bill okay?"

"Oh, he's fine, he didn't sleep well last night, Abigail had some pains last night, and Bill seemed to be worried all night…is Abigail okay?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

Bill ended up answering the question, "Her water broke….I'm going to be a Father soon….." Bill just sat back and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead Bill, I'll finish what you started. Go back to Abigail, she needs you right now." Jack told him.

"Thank you, I could use a small rest if I can get one as well." Bill gave another tired smile as he picked up some papers, and got up.

"Thanks again, I'll tell Abigail you will be coming back." Bill gently touched her shoulder.

"Yes, I promised her. I just need to," Elizabeth thought of an excuse so Bill and Abigail could talk alone for a bit, "talk to Jack."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." Bill left, and quickly dashed across the street.

"Is there anything in the mail?" Jack asked.

"Mmmhmm, a letter for both of us from Jaclyn." Elizabeth replied as she pulled it out of her purse.

"Oh let me read it out loud." Jack held his hand out for the letter. Elizabeth handed it to him, and as he opened it, she stood behind him and put her arms around him while she listened.

"Dear 'Mom' and 'Dad',

How have you been doing? Everything is wonderful here in Toronto, but I do miss doing things for myself. There are maids everywhere, and I can't wait to get back to Coal Valley." Jack paused, and then continued.

"I have recently been enjoying myself though, with a certain gentleman from Coal Valley who came and made up with me. I miss sharing my secrets with you, but I now have a giggly friend like me that I've been talking to. Cindie is a few months older than me, and she has a large family, and they're all sweet. Lillian is having a good time here, she seems to enjoy the playroom, and getting her maid to do things with her. If you gave her the chance, I believe she would stay here as long as she wanted. Speaking of little ones, how are Louis and Louisa? I can't wait to hold them in my arms again, holding a little bundle of joy like that makes a young woman my age quite pleased. Is Abigail alright? Isn't her little one due soon? Oh I can't wait to see the adorable little one she'll have. I miss you both terribly, I'll see you soon. Much Love, Jaclyn"

"Aww, little does she knew Abigail's little one will be here a little bit of time before she comes." Elizabeth kissed Jack's neck, and continued to hold onto him.

" I know, and also, she misses us, wait...what's this?" Jack asked as he pulled out two more pages tucked into the envelope.

"Oh, it looks like Lillian has been drawing." Elizabeth smiled and looked at the flower their little girl had drawn.

"It's good for a three year old." Jack smiled.

"I know, and what's this next page?" Elizabeth asked, wanting more.

"Looks like a sketch, whoever did this has wonderful skills…" Jack looked it over.

"According to the signature, it was drawn by a woman named 'Ruby', and the subjects are Jaclyn and Bradley! They look wonderful! Do you remember this fountain, and when we sat in front of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget? I remember kissing you." Jack winked.

_**Extra Author's Notes: **_

The Daniel in this story is named after Daniel Lissing.

The Lori in this story is named after _PollyannaHeartie_, but can also be named after Lori Loughlin.


	44. Chapter 44

___**Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian,Louis,Louisa ,and a few other characters. Thank you!**_

"I assume you are staying at the Café for the night to help out?" Jack assumed.

"Mmmhmm, I want to be there for Abigail like she was there for me, just go home with Mum and have some mother daughter," Elizabeth paused,"er I mean- son time." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh yes, changing diapers, comforting, and feeding twins is exactly what I want to do after I take my uniform off tonight." Jack gave a small laugh.

"Well you can hang up the Constable uniform tonight and put on the good ol' apron." Elizabeth gently kissed his nose.

"I'm so excited." Jack meant it, it would be nice to be with his Mum and take care of twins.

"I bet you are. Listen, the extra towels are in the closet, the diapers are in the bathroom cabinet next to my extra perfume, and I have an extra container of icing I made earlier in the week in the kitchen hidden under the cookbook box."

"Why do I need to know where the icing is?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"You will definitely need a sugar pick me up, most of us mothers have our secrets hidden places. Go ahead and get into it when you need it." Elizabeth winked.

"And why do you think I will need it?"

"Usually, I am there to help with chores and the twins, so three people are around, now there will only be two people to do chores and care for our little prince and princess." Elizabeth explained.

"Ah, well, you better go over to Abigail… I guess I'll see you in the morning." Jack pulled her closer for a kiss. As they kissed, Elizabeth made some noises of contentment.

"I am going to miss this tonight." Elizabeth whispered when they slowly pulled apart.

"Let me give you one for the road." Jack said as he started repeatedly kissing below her ear.

"Jack, I can never get enough from you." Elizabeth breathed in his cologne.

"I can't get enough of you either…" Jack confessed and started kissing her lips a little more.

"Jack, I love you, but we're going to have to be separated tonight. Abigail needs me." Elizabeth rubbed his shoulders.

"You're right, you need to go sweetheart. I love you." Jack kissed her again.

"I love you too, Jack. Please tell the twins goodnight for me, and remember what I said." Elizabeth picked up her small purse, and slowly turned to walk out the door. "Don't forget, I love you."

"I love you too." Jack played with his wedding band.

"Have a wonderful time, playing Mom." Elizabeth gave a small giggle and left.

Jack chuckled, he was going to miss Elizabeth, but this was going to be a little rough of an evening.

* * *

Julius looked at the meal one more time, he was sure he had everything ready. As soon as Rosemary knocked on the door, their evening began. They were both quiet at first, but soon started laughing together and having a good time.

"Oh Julius, I never knew you knew such funny jokes!" Rosemary laughed.

"Ha ha, I try." Julius admitted. He was having a good time.

"And I never knew you cooked so well." Rosemary commented as she took another bite of his vegetable soup.

"It's not the greatest."

"My taste buds think so!" Rosemary giggled.

As the evening continued, Julius surprised Rosemary with cake, and then afterwards some dancing to the record.

"Oh Julius, I wish this evening couldn't end." Rosemary grinned as Julius spun her around.

"Ha ha, I don't want it to end either." Julius smiled and reached for her hand again.

As the record came to a stop, Julius started humming a happy tune, and Rosemary joined in, they both knew the next notes, even though they were making it up as they went along.

"Have you ever considered doing a show?" Rosemary asked.

"What do you mean, like singing or something? I don't like to do it much in public." Julius started slowly humming again.

"You don't? You're wonderful at humming, your singing voice would have to be amazing too."

Julius just looked away, and twirled Rosemary around.

"I haven't had this much fun, since, ever." Rosemary , thought about when she used to be with Jack, she wouldn't have been happy, same with Jack.

"Even when you were married?"

"Yep, he didn't do anything nice to me besides on our wedding day, after that he was a drunk bum." Rosemary looked into the distance.

"I wish you never had to deal with him." Julius leaned his forehead gently on hers.

Her eyes met his, and Rosemary suddenly felt loved and like someone cared about her. Julius moved back just a little, and they both started to slightly tilt their heads, their hearts started beating faster, and their desires were both filled when their lips gently touched, and soon became gently locked. When they pulled apart, they shared a hug, Rosemary was surprised her heart was calm, she felt like she just had an amazing moment, and her heart wasn't racing at all. It was as if, that kiss was meant to be like she was in the right time and place finally, and she was.

* * *

Jack went home, and saw Mary rocking one of the twins in her arms, and using her foot to gently rock the other cradle.

"Mother?" Jack looked at her.

"Thank goodness you're here. Take Louis out of the cradle and rock the poor baby already."

"How do you do this when Elizabeth and I go out?" Jack rocked Louis, and slowly started to comfort him.

"They usually don't cry this much, they must have missed their handsome amazing wonderful father."

"Aww thanks Mom." Jack blushed. After Jack calmed Louis, he immediately went in and changed into his clothes, and opened up the cabinet and smelled one of Elizabeth's perfumes, he really missed her already but he had to get down to business. He put the bottle away, and marched into the kitchen.

"Jack Thornton ready for work, ma'am." Jack said.

"That's mum to you, sweetpea! Now, put the apron on, and start cutting of some vegetables for dinner. Then, set the table. I have to start warming up the stew for dinner."

"Alright." Jack smiled and tied the apron on.

"No dear, you're supposed to put the knot into a bow. You should be more fashionable in the kitchen than just a plain knot." Mary said as she bent over and changed the knot into a bow.

Jack just smiled, he knew this was going to be an interesting evening. As Jack prepared dinner, Mary was rushing around dusting and caring for the twins when they called for attention.

"Jack? I'm sort of on top of a chair right now...can you please take care of Louisa?"

"Uuuhm, sure Mum." Jack washed his hands, and went and picked up Louisa.

"Hi, someone needs a diaper change, don't they?" Jack gently touched her face.

As he cared for Louisa, Mary smelled something burning.

"Oh no! My biscuits!" Mary exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen to get the burnt biscuits out of the oven. While she exclaimed, she startled Louis and got him to start crying. Louisa was already calm in Jacks arms after he changed her diaper, but she started crying when her brother started.

"Well now what?" Jack looked at both of the screaming kids.

"Hey hey it's alright." Jack replied as he managed to hold Louis in his other arm.

"Jack! What do I do with the burnt biscuits?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to comfort crying twins!" Jack replied over the crying twins.

'No wonder Elizabeth has icing hidden, it's not even past dinner and I'm starting to stress out.' Jack thought as he managed to get Louis to calm down.

"Come on Princess, calm down for Daddy." Jack pleaded after he put Louis down and started rocking Louisa.

Louisa's crying slowed to a stop once Jack started humming to 'Beautiful Dreamer'. The melodious humming slowly started to put the exhausted little girl to sleep, which made Jack quite pleased with himself.

Jack put her into her cradle to continue resting, and went back into the kitchen to help his Mum with the burnt biscuits.

"How are the biscuits, Mum?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm?" she asked as she quickly turned around and finished swallowing her remainder of the icing off of her spoon.

"Don't tell me I lasted longer than you." Jack teased as he stood behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I accidently found it." Mary blushed.

"It's okay, Mum. This is going to be a long evening." Jack said as he stuck a small spoon into the icing, and took a lick.

"You could say that again." Mary agreed.

After dinner, Jack started to do dishes while Mary entertained the twins. He sighed thinking about how Elizabeth wasn't with him, but he then remembered the kisses, he'd soon get to kiss her, he just had to make it through the night.

* * *

Early in the morning, a little after five, Abigail gave another push.

"Come on, Abigail, she's coming."

"It's a girl?!" Bill and Abigail asked in unison, before Abigail gave another scream. Bill rubbed Abigail's hand.

"One more, and she'll be here." Doctor Stafford ordered.

One minute later, and Abigail was holding her little girl, who was wrapped in the blanket. She was a tiny little girl, but Bill and Abigail still loved her.

"What did we ever agree upon for names?" Abigail weakly asked Bill.

"I believe we agreed on Nicole Renee Avery for our little girl if we had a girl." Bill looked at her with those loving eyes.

"Oh she's beautiful." Elizabeth looked at Nicole, and watched as she reached out and barely held onto her new father's hand.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet?" Abigail looked at Bill.

"She barely doesn't know who I am, yet she has already held my hand." Bill felt honored.

"Here sweetheart." Abigail passed Nicole to Bill, and she seemed quite content in his arms.

"I sense another 'daddy's little girl'." Abigail whispered to Elizabeth.

Bill smiled at his little girl, once again.

* * *

The next day, Rosemary sat on Doctor Stafford's table, she was wondering what was taking him so long to take notes.

"Have you been having stomach problems lately?"

"Now that you mention it," she paused, "I have. Why?"

Doctor Stafford just scribbled some more notes down, and asked how often her stomach pains arrived.

"And how long have you been divorced?"

"Uuuhm, a little more than four months." Rosemary looked at her hands.

"And your last night together, did he…how should we say this, force you to do anything?" Doctor Stafford asked sitting down directly in front of her.

"Well, uhm."

"I need the truth." Doctor Stafford looked at her.

"Yes, he did, but he was quite drunk, I was staying in another room so he wasn't supposed to stay with me in my room, but he barged in and forced me, there was nothing I could do. Why?" Rosemary asked looking at Doctor Stafford, quite frightened.

"Well I have good news and partially good news."

"And the good news is?"

"You're healthy."

"And the partially happy good news?"

Doctor Stafford took a gentle hold of her hand and put a few papers into her hands. "It might be better if you read it yourself." All Doctor Stafford could do was sigh.

As Rosemary's hands shook, she briefly read over the notes. The first page had her height, weight, and the notes about her pains. The next page made her look like she just saw a ghost.

"I'm…what?" Rosemary asked, her voice shaky and full of fear.

**Author's Notes:** *_giggles_* It looks like I left you all a cliff hanger! I guess you will have to wait for Monday to find out what happens next! ;)

Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers, I appreciate feedback! All of you #Hearties are amazing! :) On my profile page, I will soon be posting who my original characters are based off of. I will also be including my usernames I have used so far! ;) **See you all on Monday!**

_**~Angelica**_


End file.
